Tattletale
by Midnitesharingan
Summary: In one day, Naruto finds he has a sister and a missing nin from Kumo warns Konoha of an invasion, but is he really on their side? Naruto seems to believe so. Set after directly after Sasuke arc. NaruxHin, OCxIno. Naru Ino twins.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so feel free to flame. I love criticism so have at it. Oh, and I own nothing, except Jammer…and Suol, Yumi and Yun. But that's it I swear!

Summary: A missing nin from Kumo escapes to Konoha to warn them of a possible invasion. Who in their right mind would trust a missing nin from Kumogakure? Why Naruto of course! Set after directly after Sasuke arc. NaruxHin, OCxIno

**CHAPTER I**

"I just want to sleep. Why can't you all just let me sle-"

"You will speak when spoken to!"

"Yun, you're out of line. We were to find him and bring him back to the Raikage, not beat him."

"Its called subduing dumbass. Besides, he thinks he's a big boy."

"He's right Yumi. We might as well kill him anyway, I doubt the Raikage will care that much. He's trash for what he did."

"So kid. You wanna die here? Or face a kage?"

"Y….d…ere."

"Speak up! You killed your team and became a missing nin. You mean to tell me you can't make a little choice like this?"

"I said," the boy shifted against the tree, "you're all going to die here." Slamming his hand into the tree, the tree exploded.

Three hours earlier

"I talked to some of the drunkards at the bar." A man with red hair stated, "From what they told me, he's living in the apartments in the southern part of the village."

"Very good Yun. That's where we're headed then." The woman with purple hair announced. Looking around, she screamed out, "Suol! We got a lead, lets go!"

The youngest member of the group ran out of the local hair salon.

"He wasn't getting his hair done…but I did!" Suol said flipping her brown hair. "It's amazing what a good job such a poor village can do to a girl's hair. You like, Yun?"

Shaking his head, Yun started heading south. The group consisted of three Kumo jounin. They were in search of rouge ninja, with specific instructions to bring him back to the Raikage alive. All the members were in standard jounin uniforms (black pants, sandals, and long sleeved shirts; along with dark grey flak jackets). Yumi's purple hair blew in the wind as they were rushing to the apartment area. Sweat was starting to form over brown face.

'_He's gotta be here. He's just gotta.'_ She thought to herself. Her nerves were getting the best of her as they came to a stop.

"You okay, Yumi?" Yun questioned.

"I'm fine, just be sure to not underestimate him."

"Yeah yeah. We'll be fine. The guys from the bar said he's in room 214. They deliver food to his room a lot."

The three of them moved stealthily to room 214. Yumi signaled for Yun to break the door down. The door came down to reveal a dark skinned boy of about thirteen years of age sitting on a bed. The boy was dressed in black pants and sandals. A long white cloak covered his upper body and he had his hood covering the top of his head. The look in his eyes showed that he wasn't surprised at this sudden action. As the door was flying off the hinges, Suol moved in and injected the boy with an anesthetic. The boy slumped over into a forced sleep. Yumi walked over to the body of the dark skinned boy.

"Target confirmed and captured. Let's head out." Yumi already started out the room. Yun tied up the boy and through him over his shoulder.

"For an ELITE ninja" Suol said sarcastically, "he sure didn't put up a good fight." Skipping past Yun, she failed to notice the boy giving her the finger.

Two hours and 55 minutes later.

"Let's rest already Yumi!" Yun complained while jumping through trees. "The kid won't escape, I promise." Yumi stopped on a branch and jumped down. _'I guess that's a yes.'_ Yun thought to himself. Once he landed on the ground he tossed the boy into a tree. The young boy started to stir.

"Aw shit." He muttered. "You guys wanna just let me go? I'd hate to kill my sister and her idiotic friends after just meetin-ah!" He gasped for air as a foot connected with his stomach. "FUCK YOU YUN! AH!" Yun's foot collided with the boy's stomach again.

"Learn your place murderer!" Yun shouted as he continued to kick the boy's body.

"You brought this on yourself Jammy." Suol told the boy, "Making your sister worry about you for so long. You should be ashamed." Yun's last kick launched the boy into a nearby tree.

"I just want to sleep. Why can't you all just let me sle-"

"You will speak when spoken to!" Yun cut off the boy.

"Yun, you're out of line. We were to find him and bring him back to the Raikage, not beat him." Yumi stepped in more for the fact that the Raikage wanted to punish the boy himself and not because she cared for her brother.

"Its called subduing dumbass. Besides, he thinks he's a big boy." Yun spat back at his leader.

"He's right Yumi. We might as well kill him anyway, I doubt the Raikage will care that much. He's trash for what he did." Suol said before Yumi could retaliate.

"So kid. You wanna die here? Or face a kage?" Yun pulled out a kunai and placed it near the boy's throat.

"Y….d…ere." the boy mumbled

"Speak up! You killed your team and became a missing nin. You mean to tell me you can't make a little choice like this?"

"I said," the boy shifted against the tree, "you're all going to die here." Slamming his hand into the tree, the tree exploded. Shards of bark shot out, lodging itself into Yun's throat and body. Springing over the tree stump behind him, the boy started to go through hand seals. "Ikazuchi Hakai!" Slamming his hands into the ground, lightning raced towards Suol. Normally, she would have the ability to move out of the way; but with the shards of bark all over her body she didn't have the strength to move.

"Fuck! AHH!" The girl's lifeless body collapsed in a pool of its own blood. Yumi launched herself to the boy with a kunai drawn. The blades meet, and the two siblings glared at each other.

"I won't allow you to escape Jammer!" she screamed trying to overpower him, "You're no longer my brother!" She swept her leg under him, causing him to fall onto his back. She wasted no time in stabbing his neck. The boy's smiling face was prevalent even with the kunai lodged in his throat. Suddenly, Yumi shot out a scream and collapsed.

'_My body is burning!'_ she screamed in her head.

"What kind of jounin are you three?" The boy walked out from behind a tree and sat down next to his sister's twitching body. "Raiton Kage Bunshin, you idiot. Lucky for me, someone gripped the METAL kunai with her BARE hands. You beat yourself with your awful strategizing. I mean what kind of jounin goes and fights a nin, that has lightning affinity, with metal? I should've fried your ass when our kunai meet. On the bright side to this, I'll move up in the bingo book. Mom always wanted me to be famous. Hahaha." He lifted himself up and started to leave. "Oh, and I found this in Yun's pocket while we were traveling. Looks like he was gonna propose. Enjoy an eternity in Hell together." Jammer threw a ring at Yumi's paralyzed body.

"Monster!" Tears began streaking down her face. "You fucking demon, I hate you!"

"Uhh, no. The walking stereotype that is the Raikage's brother is a demon. To a lesser extent anyway. Don't go blaming my victory over you idiots on anything except your lack of preparation. Man our jounin suck."

"Wait! Where are you going to go?" Yumi strained to ask, her body still tingling from the shock of the bunshin.

"I'm going to Konoha, and tattling on you idiots." Jammer stated calmly.

"So you're just going to leave our bodies here? Leave your sister!? Have you no honor!?"

"You said yourself dumbass, I'm not your brother. As for your bodies…" he jumped into the trees and started to leave. _'Man I'm low on chakra. That combo was WAY too much for a genin. Even a badass genin like myself.'_

Yumi watched as her brother bounded off in the trees. She rolled onto her back and saw a piece of paper float down.

"Son of a b-" was all she could get out before the paper bomb went off, just an inch from her face.

Days later

'_Now how the hell am I going to get them to listen to me?'_ This was the only thing Jammer could think about as he approached the great walls of Konoha. Being a ninja from Kumo, he wouldn't have the best luck in the world with the people of Konoha. The fact that he was a missing nin was just the icing on the cake.

'_I'll just go for the direct approach. Show no fear, and they'll know I'm telling the truth.'_

Suddenly, he felt cold steel against both sides of his neck. His eyes grew wide from the shock of someone being able to sneak up on him with such expertise.

"What business do you have in Konoha?" The attacker questioned him. Jammer wanted to respond, but the fact that he could have his head severed at any second made him just a little nervous.

"I…I want-t-ted to speak with the Hokage?" _'I'm gonna die, I'm so gonna die. Add information you idiot!' _"IwantedtospeaktotheHokageaboutKumogakure'splanstoattackKonoha!" The boy's heart was pounding through his chest. Making a silent prayer to every God he's ever heard of. After standing there for what seeming like hours, his vision started to blur.

"Awwsh shit. I'm gonna…get grassh shtains…cloak." was the last thing the boy could remember before dropping to the ground.

At Konoha

"Any news on Naruto, Temari?" Kankuro asked his sister. The Suna siblings were staying in a hotel for their stay at Konoha, compliments of the hokage. Temari was just coming back from the hospital. She promised Shikamaru she'd wait with him until Choji was back on his feet (or eating again, whatever came first).

"I hear he's up and moving again. I honestly never went to go visit yet." She walked past Kankuro and plopped onto the nearest bed. "His friends all made full recoveries though."

"If you weren't busy ogling the shadow user, you'd probably know exactly how Uzumaki was doing." Gaara said while not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading on his chair.

Temari blushed as Kankuro fell to the floor laughing. She kicked him while he was laughing and the two started arguing. The bickering ceased when Gaara closed his book and started walking towards the door.

"Hm? Where you going Gaara? You know the people of Konoha don't take to you very well." Kankuro was actually more worried for the people of Konoha. Even if his little brother was "happy", he could still kill the whole village by nightfall.

"No one takes to me very well, Kankuro." Gaara paused at the door. "I'm going to check on Uzumaki. I'll be back." Was all he said before closing the door behind him. His brother and sister looking worried, wondering if it was a good idea to let him go out by himself.

"…Well at least he's not chasing after a shadow hob-OW!"

Konoha interrogation room

"Get up." Was all that was said to the boy in the cell.

Jammer opened his eyes to see one of the scariest people he ever read about at his academy. Morino Ibiki. Because the room as black he could only see Ibiki from his chair, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. He shifted around a bit, noticing that his arms and legs weren't bound together in any way. It was as if the veteran ninja was daring him to make the wrong move. This undoubtedly made Jammer even more of a nervous wreck than before.

"Talk." the scarred man said as he stared into Jammer's eyes.

"…Can I trust you?" He quickly added, "Morino-san?" Ibiki stared until the boy started to wonder if he was going to kill him for making such an idiotic question.

"I should ask you the same question, Jammer Yotchi of Kumogakure. Genin ranked thirteen year-old with a lightning affinity. Also, killer of two genin peers and four jounin. Your sister being one of them."

'_I'm pretty sure I just pissed my pants, but I'm still numb from the stuff that ANBU injected me with so I'm not all that sure…Okay. I just have to be truthful, and I can talk to the Hokage.'_ Jammer breathed deeply and looked into Ibiki's cold, black eyes.

"I'm here to warn Konoha of a disaster that could destroy both of our villages." And so he began to tell his story to the master interrogator, not leaving out a single detail.

The hospital

"You're going," Gaara started, "On a three year training trip?"

"Yup! Me and Ero-sennin are going to train extra hard so I can save Sasuke." The bandaged blonde beamed at his friend. Gaara looked at his friend and smirked.

"I'm not sure why you want to save a person that tried to kill you. But then again, its one thing we both know your good at."

The blonde laughed at this. Suddenly, he remembered why Gaara came to Konoha in the first place.

"Gaara!" Naruto jumped out of the hospital bed and bowed to the sand Jinchurriki. "Thank you for saving my friends."

"There is no need for you to thank me Uzumaki. You've done so much more for me." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Gaara sniffed the air. "Why do I smell such a strong fragrance?"

"Oh, that's just Ino." Naruto's face soured, "Come on in!" At that, Ino and Shikamaru walked into the room. Ino froze for a second when she saw Gaara staring back at her, but regained her composure when she remembered that he helped save her friends. Surprising everyone, she bowed to Gaara the same way Naruto did.

"Tha-" she started to get out.

"Stop that." Gaara frowned. _'She reacted the same way that he did…'_ Naruto caught his friend's thoughtful face.

"Gaara, you okay?"

"…How many blonde haired shinobi do you all have in this village?" the question was intentionally for Shikamaru, but the other two started pondering as well.

"Well, besides the two Yamanaka's and Naruto, that's it." Shikamaru said. Gaara thought for a moment then walked towards the door.

"Gaara, where you goin? We were all going to go out to eat, just the Konoha twe-eleven." Naruto caught himself. "You and the others can come if you want." Gaara turned to face the genin behind him.

"I must speak with the Hokage on an…urgent matter." The other genin looked puzzled, "I'll tell my siblings about your invitation. I'm sure they'll attend. They never miss a chance for free food." Gaara then leaves the room, leaving the genin to talk amongst themselves. Or rather, Ino to yell at Naruto for not getting dressed properly when company comes to see him. Turns out, Ino isn't a big fan of hospital gowns.

"You guys are such a pain. Where are we gonna go eat?" Shikamaru asked while staring out the window.

"RAMEN!"

Shikamaru was in shock when he heard this come from not Naruto's mouth, but Ino's. Naruto as well, was confused.

"What? I had it yesterday, and I'm craving for some more."

Shikamaru resumed looking out the window, and saw Gaara walking down the streets of Konoha. _'Troublesome blondes…how many other blondes DO we have here?'_

Okay that's all for this chapter. Don't worry, this isn't gonna be focused on my OC. I personally don't like stories like that, I mean its under Naruto's name so it's gonna be about Naruto. I would say R&R, but I'll just be happy if you read it. Til next time.

Translations:

Raiton Kage Bunshin: like the name implies, it's a lightning bunshin. Because it is a bunshin, it is able to perform jutsu and interact with the environment. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching.

Ikazuchi Hakai: The user places his hands to the ground after converting their chakra to lightning. The user then sends an enormous bolt of lightning that cuts through the ground towards the target. The shape of the bolt is a triangular figure with the base in front of the user and the tip headed towards the opponent. It causes devastating destruction on its way and generates with enough heat and power to destroy whatever it comes into contact with.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry bout the slow start guys, but I gotta establish my plot now, or its just gonna be a bunch of random talking and fighting. I refuse to let my fic be like Dragonball Z (joking, that was my first anime ever. I love it). Yes and no to Kasuchi's comment. It's a pretty big twist, but that's what I'm famous for in my other writings. Oh, and Gaara will be a main character in this. Mainly cause he's freaking badass. My favorite character, hands down. Aight, enough ranting. Here's chapter 2!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Tsunade-sama, you have another visitor." Shizune called to her sensei. She knew that it was NOT a good time to be bothering the hokage. Especially when she's in a meeting with the head of interrogation and a missing nin.

"I'm busy Shizune! Shut the damn door!" Tsunade began rubbing her temples. _'I better apologize to her later. But manners aren't on my mind right now.' _Turning her attention back to Ibiki and the missing nin, Jammer, she cleared her throat.

"Are you positive, that what you're saying is all true?" Even as she was staring into the genin's eyes she could tell he was one hundred percent serious. No one would come straight up to a hostile territories leader, and lie to their face. Not even for espionage.

"Hokage-sama, I swear to you that this is all true." Jammer confirmed. He was fighting the urge to rub his hitai-ate that was strapped to his right thigh. It was a nervous habit he always did when he was nervous; but, if he was caught molesting it, they may believe he was lying. "The coup in Kumogakure is growing stronger every day. In a few years, they will overthrow the Raikage. Then, they're coming to destroy Konoha.

"Aw dammit. I've been doing this job for not even a month and I already have to prepare for a war." Looking over to Ibiki, she starts making demands, "I want more info. Not that I don't believe you, boy. It's just that this is much too serious of a subject to be taken lightly. I'm gonna need the old perv to investigate this for me."

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune whispered through a crack in the door. Peaking inside, she saw her mentor was about to erupt at her. "It's just that Gaara-san doesn't seem to like waiting that much." She pulled the door open so the other three ninja could see the Suna jinchuriki.

"If it's information you want," Gaara started, "then wouldn't it be wise to have someone from Suna investigate? If Kumo sees any Konoha nin, especially Jiraiya, they will only speed up their invasion plans" Tsunade stared at Gaara as if he grew a second head.

'_Great, I just got shown up by a homicidal teenager.'_

"We'll talk to your village council about this then Gaara, thank you." Thinking to herself for a few moments, she called out, "Ibiki, take the prisoner to his cell. I'll send Inoichi to find any other information, then keep him locked up until I say otherwise." Jammer's eyes grew wide at this announcement. Staying in a cell wasn't on his to-do list at the time. He didn't expect to be some sort of hero, but he thought he should at least be able to walk free. He had to think of something and fast.

"I don't handle the cramped spaces of a cell very well. My tenant hates the one he's in right now anyway." Tsunade shot her eyes to the boy. Gaara merely stood at the door with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "That's right, I'm the Jinchuuriki of Kumogakure. I house the spirit of the Nibi inside of me." The killing intent that was literally pouring out of Gaara seemed to consume the room in seconds. Jammer could tell that the Suna nin already saw through his ruse, but now was no time to be a pessimist.

"Is he telling the truth?" Tsunade asked Gaara, who was seemed to be staring a hole through Jammer's head.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama. I'm not a demon detector. I didn't know Naruto housed the Kyuubi until the invasion."

"All right then, we'll need a specialist." Tsunade snapped her fingers, and two ANBU popped into existence. "One of you accompany the missing nin and Ibiki to the cells. The other search for Jiraiya to check for a demon within this boy. That will be all." With that, everyone cleared out except for Gaara and Shizune. Tsunade could already see that she was going to have another headache.

"Okay Gaara, what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

Before talking, Gaara had sand from his gourd close and seal the door. Tsunade noticed this started preparing her mind for the worst.

'_Maybe he killed some jounin and wanted to apologize before I heard from someone else?'_

"Does Uzumaki Naruto have any living relatives?" Gaara asked flatly. "Please don't bother lying to me. I'll catch it before it even leaves your mouth."

Tsunade glared at Gaara for his last statement. But, Gaara wasn't the type to question a Kage's ninja skills. The fact that he knew if she would be lying or not meant he already had strong evidence that Naruto did have living relatives. Normally, she would think of a way out telling the boy information that could hurt her Naruto. But her brain was so fried from the revelation of war she learned just minutes ago left her dazed.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki does still have living relatives." She finally got out.

"I WHAT!!?"

Tsunade and Shizune jumped at the sudden scream. Looking frantically for the body the voice belonged to, Gaara's gourd poofed into smoke to reveal a star struck Naruto. He was about to scream again when sand was slapped over his face.

"If you scream in my ear like that again, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Gaara threatened his friend. Seeing the surprised look on the other two Kunoichi's faces, he explained, "Everyone knows my gourd has chakra of its own. So, I left the majority of it at the hospital. Naruto henged into the gourd and stayed on my back the whole time. You did notice his chakra, but you just wrote it off as the normal chakra from my gourd." The experienced Kunoichi felt as though they were slapped in the face.

'_That's TWICE he showed me up. And in just five minutes!' _Tsunade fumed. Gaara paid them no mind as he looked at Naruto.

"Now are you ready to speak like you posses two x-chromosomes?" The look on Naruto's face when Gaara uttered these words was beyond confused, but he simply did what any other person would say when an ex-serial killer had you gagged and asked you a question. He smiled and nodded. "Good." Gaara said as the sand dropped and melded back into his sand armor.

"I…I have family?" Naruto stuttered out. "Where? Where are they?" The look on Naruto's face nearly brought Tsunade to tears. "Please Baa-chan..Who is it?"

Tsunade refused to look into the boy's eyes. Eyes that searched for someone to look after him. Eyes that looked for someone that could fill the void he'd been missing all his thirteen years of personal Hell. Seeing how Tsunade wasn't going to answer on her own, Gaara decided to intervene.

"I've been doing research the last few days I've been in Konoha, Naruto. I wanted you to feel…happy." Naruto stared at his friend with bewilderment. "I've seen the way you look at me and my siblings. I could see the want in your eye. The lust for kin." At this point Shizune couldn't take it anymore and let tears stream down her eyes openly.

'_This is just waaaaaaaay too much drama for me.' _She thought to herself as Gaara continued his speech.

"I've come to the conclusion that you're related to Ino Yamanaka. In what way, I'm not sure. But I'm sure that there is no good reason to not let it be known that you had a relative." Gaara looked at Tsunade, who finally calmed herself down. Naruto looked at her as well, expecting to hear some sort of confirmation.

"You are Namikaze Naruto. The son of the Yondaime. Your twin sister is Namikaze Ino, who was born one hour after you. You were both purposely separated at birth, in fear that the demon would kill Ino as well. Yamanaka Inoichi adopted her a day after the sealing, under extreme secrecy. Your mother, Kushina, never stopped bleeding after Ino was born and ended up dying from blood loss." Tsunade had to catch herself before she started crying. She refused to look at Naruto's face as he was receiving the news. Shizune was shocked that Naruto was the son of the fourth Hokage. Gaara expressed his views verbally.

"This village is disgusting." Was all he said before walking out the door. "Don't worry about the doors, I'll leave my sand to block the noise still. It will come back to me when you open the door again." No one said anything while Gaara was leaving. Tsunade was going to say something when Naruto interrupts her.

"I thought the Yamanaka's had a kekkei genkai? How did she fake that?"

"Shintenshin no Jutsu is a family technique. Not the same as a kekkei genkai." Shizune decided to speak on behalf of her sensei. Tsunade was thankful for this, because her voice still didn't come back to her yet. "A baby's brain is like a sponge. If it's told something over and over again, it just becomes natural. I'm guessing the council brainwashed your sister until she was convinced she was a Yamanaka." The following silence was deafening. Naruto's hands formed into fists. Tsunade looked over to Shizune and then back to Naruto.

"Shizune, go get Namikaze Ino and Yamanaka Inoichi please. Tell him…its over." Once Shizune was leaving the room, Tsunade noticed Naruto was shaking. "Naruto?"

". Pay." Tsunade saw Naruto's eyes slit. "They will pay for taking my sister from me." Tsunade stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. She finally rose from her seat, and walked over to Naruto. Looking at his shaking form for a few more seconds she grabbed him into a hug.

"Your right. They will. And I'm going to make sure they do."

Konoha prison

"I'm going to need complete silence for this. You all better just let me handle this. I'll get you when it's over." Jiraiya told the ANBU. They nodded and vanished away, leaving Jammer to think how he was going to get out of his current situation.

"So how much longer until this invasion?" Jiraiya questioned nonchalantly.

"The army will be mobilized in two years time. They were guessing that the complete take over of Kumogakure would take at least a year's time. Meaning, the invasion would come to Konoha in three years time." Jammer replied robotically. He was honestly getting tired of repeating himself all day.

"And you're getting your information from where?"

"My mother is currently fucking the leader of the coup d'état. Once I became a genin, she found if fit to tell me of their plans. This rebellion is going to tear Kumo apart, and I can't just sit back while my birth village is dying."

"And the real reason you killed your teammates is…"

"They were all involved. The jounin was a recent member, as well as my two genin peers. We were going on a mission to Iwa, when I decided it was my best time to strike. I figured, the faster I alert Konoha, the less people would be hurt in Kumo."

"And your logic behind that?"

Jammer laughed to himself.

"Everyone knows that Konoha can't keep their noses out of other people's business. Especially when they're an inevitable target."

"So the only thing you were lying about is…"

"I don't have the Nibi sealed within me. That's Yugito-san. She's not part of the rebellion, so don't worry about her."

"Well this has been a fun talk. So, where do you wanna go kid?"

Jammer looked at the white haired ninja in amazement. He was going to just let him go? Just like that? Jiraiya seemed to read his mind.

"You obviously don't wanna stay in a prison until the invasion. Unless…you like it like-" The sannin began to poke his right finger through his left fist.

"HELL NO!" Jammer spat out. "Look, if you could get me to Ame, then I'll be just fine."

"Sounds good to me. I'm taking my newest apprentice on a three year training trip. We'll simply drop you off at Ame in the beginning, then pick you up on our way back. I'm sure an angry guy like you would want to fight in a war with your hometown."

"Did you freakin plan this out in advance or something?"

"Hahaha. You would think so. I mean, everything is gonna go down in three years time."

Damn. I know, I know. They're brother and sister? In my story, yes they are. I'm sorry bout the drama and crap. Its just that, I hate waiting. Which is why I'm making a time skip. The first two chapters should make a good foundation. If you think I should add more in between now and the skip to Shippuuden the voice your idea in a review. I'm probably gonna make follow up chapter to this one here, then its time to go to Shippuuden. How am I ever going to get Akatsuki involved with this plot? Either way, here's a spoiler. Gaara will NOT be losing his demon in this fic. I got 60+ that visited my story. Lets triple that! Or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, lets see if I can't link all this together as smoothly as possible. I promise I won't make some sort of crack induced chapter just so I can cover my ass for the last chapter…It will be an energy drink induced chapter. Don't worry tgun, I'll be fine. I want a long ass review like I saw you give other stories. Kae, breathe…. Let us begin.

**Chapter 3**

Kumogakure

"I want that genin! I don't care if it takes you years from now, I will have him in this very room and give him the very punishment he deserves." The Raikage was fuming. Every lead his ninja's had on Jammer seemed to die. The last bit of information they had on him was when they uncovered the remains of Team Yumi, and that was at least ten days ago. When news of this came to the Raikage, just about every ninja in the village attended training exercises to never underestimate your opponent. The kage knew that this boy was a problem. Not only did he manage to kill four jounin; but also, in a way, Jammer was taunting him. He was destroying Kumogakure's reputation by eluding them for so long.

"Nemsa!" Once the Raikage bellowed, an incredibly pale man in all black gear poofed into existence. The man was slender, stood at about 6'6", and had an obvious look for annoyance on his face. The annoyance was coming from, the fact that he was the head of the hunter nin division in Kumogakure. Which meant he was taking all of the blame for their failure to find Jammer.

"Yes, Raikage-sama." The lack of emotion in his voice just made the already furious Raikage, all the more furious. Calming himself before he killed the man in front of him.

"What's the news on this fucking kid?"

"We sent ninja to scour the entire country. All reports came back negative."

"So he's not in the country anymore? Then where IS he?"

"All we could tell is that he was heading south." Nemsa saw that the kage was about to talk when he cut him off, "And we have sent ninja to as far as Iwagakure. Seeing how it's been a week since we sent them off, we should be getting word back from them soon."

"Fine. I'm giving you a deadline on this man hunt." Nemsa mentally cringed. Deadlines were never something you wanted to hear when your target is in another country. "You have two months. I mean shit! If Konoha could find Uchiha Itachi, the YOU can find a damn genin."

'_Konoha has no idea where the Uchiha is, you damn fool.' _Nemsa thought as he absently drummed his fingers on his hitai-ate that was strapped to his right thigh. The kage saw this and questioned.

"Why is that on your leg? You're a proud member of Kumogakure! You display that symbol to everyone." Seeing Nemsa was looking at the kage dumbfounded, he added, "On your head. Even Kirabi wears it on his head."

"My apologies Raikage-sama." Nemsa said as he strapped the band to his head.

"Just get the hell out of my sight."

Nemsa simply bowed and exited the room. It took every last bit of will power to not attack the Raikage then and there. But he didn't plan the whole coup d'etat for nothing.

Secret base in Kumogakure

"I swear Marcia," Nemsa said as he entered the room. "Your kid is fucking up my plans."

"I know Nemsa, but you just can't worry about him right now. We have to continue to recruit." The woman replied. Her purple hair was tied into a ponytail. She only recently started wearing it like that, because her daughter wore her's like that when she was younger. 'Yumi was so beautiful…' she reminisced. This made her hate her son even more.

"He just HAD to kill the Raikage's nephew. What did you teach that kid?"

"He doesn't know that many jutsu. The ones he knows are primarily D ranked, and one C rank. "

"And it's that kind of information that leads to arrogant shinobi. They said that in order for him to make the tree explode the way it did, did in fact require at least a C ranked jutsu." He sat down across from the woman, and reached for his book. Flipping through pages, he found what he was looking for. "Turns out, to do what he did to Suol, he would've had to pump the same amount of chakra that's required in a B ranked, or higher."

"Meaning he has skills that we don't know about." Marcia concluded.

"Exactly. But some brat that is scared of war can't bother me right now. I'm going to just capture a look-alike and give him to the Raikage. I need to get back to recruiting and training."

"We only have 8% of the village with us. We're going to need more troops so I took the liberty of giving the hunter nin orders to recruit some smaller countries."

"A foreign legion? Do they know we're going after Konoha after here?"

"If we're lucky, they'll all die while we're fighting here. Then we can move our fresh troops to take down Konoha." Marcia smirked.

"You are indeed a bitch." Nemsa grinned. "I knew I picked the right woman."

Konoha

Jiraiya and Jammer were walking back to the Hokage tower. It didn't take much for the sannin to convince ANBU that he needed to take Jammer out of the village. All he had to say was that he was an unstable time bomb that could destroy the village over night.

"So, Jiraiya-sama. When are you and your apprentice leaving?" Jammer asked as they were climbing up the stairs.

"As soon as he packs his junk. But, he's an excitable little guy. I'll say we'll be gone in about three days maximum." Jiraiya answered back. "Say kid? How did you avoid being captured for so long?" Jammer smiled at this, which was kinda creepy to the ninja they walked past because they could only see the boy's teeth with his hood still up.

"I'm not the strongest genin in the world, or the smartest for that matter. But I am creative. I made this jutsu to make it rain. The rain is infused with my chakra and pretty much erases all my fingerprints and my scent." Jiraiya looked at the boy with a shocked face.

"Not bad kid. In order to create a jutsu like that means you must have a water affinity too. A genin with two elemental affinities, not bad at all. So what other skills you got? Like if you graded yourself." Jiraiya felt kind of bad for milking the kid for all his information, but Jiraiya couldn't just out right trust him. If he betrayed his own village, then he could betray Konoha all the easier.

"Well, lets see. My taijutsu is a C- and my ninjutsu is a B when it's being seen for the first time. By genjutsu is pretty nice as well. I'd actually place that above my ninjutsu." Jammer started to rub the back of his head. It made him kind of embarrassed to talk about himself like this. "The only reason I'm so good at ninjustu and genjutsu is my chakra control. My bitch of a mother had me doing chakra control drills since I could remember. I guess it paid off."

"Absolutely. Oh, and kid, take your hood off. We don't want to offend the Hokage with bad manners. She's kind of a hothead." Jammer dropped his hood to reveal his short, nappy orange hair.

"A hot hothead. Did you see the size of those things?" Jammer started pointing to his chest.

'_Aw, a young boy after my heart. It's good to see someone that's openly perverted. I'll give him a copy of the book when we drop him off.'_

"Kid, I used to be on a team with those things!"

"How did you focus? I mean did they move when she started running?"

"They did freaking gymnastics when she moved. Sometimes, I got my ass kicked just so I could see them in action." The two started drooling once they got to the receptionists desk.

"The Hokage is in an important conference right now. She said she was to not be dist-" The receptionist said without looking up.

"And I'll be sure to tell her you let me in. Thanks." Jammer started snickering at the older man's attitude. The two of them walked in to see a stressed out Tsunade. Shizune was standing behind her as usual. Naruto was to the right and looked about ready to kill at a moments notice. Then there were the other two blondes, Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka. Ino looked as though a truck hit her, while Inoichi was muttering apologies under his breath.

'_Whoa, this village isn't the paradise people always say it is. They are all kinds of screwed up.' _Jammer's eyes moved to Ino and started to cheese mentally, _'At least the scenery is nice.'_ Just then Naruto's eyes snapped to Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin. Did you know I had a sister?" Jiraiya looked at the boy then to Ino.

"What?! She didn't say she was having twins!" Everyone looked at Jiraiya. "I'm guessing you heard about your parents. Naruto, I was going to tell you about your father when you were strong enough to defend yourself. As for a second child, no one told me." Naruto's eyes kept shifting to the ground. "Look Naruto, you understand th-"

"I understand that you couldn't let it be known because I was such an easy target. Baa-chan explained that to me." Naruto pointed at Ino, "What I don't understand is her. Why would they do this?" Jiraiya looked to Tsunade for an idea of what happended.

"On my second day of being Hokage, I found notes in my desk drawer. One was titled to me, and one was titled to you. They were from Sarutobi-san, and they contained just about every mistake he's made in his life." Tsunade tossed Jiraiya his note. "Evidently, he and the council kidnapped Ino when she was born. They gave Inoichi Yamanaka the task to raise her as his own; mainly because his own wife died of childbirth complications a few weeks before the Kyuubi attacked. When asked why the child wasn't with Inoichi before, they simply responded that they had to keep her under intensive care because she was sick. He had no idea who she belonged to. They made a false birth certificate and everything. Even made it so her birth was falsely before Naruto's to make sure no one would suspect the two were related." Jiraiya stared at Tsunade in disbelief. "I'm "reorganizing" the council by the end of the day."

"My whole life…was a lie." Ino whispered to herself. After hearing the story a second time, she seemed to pale even more. Jammer moved out of the room and shut the door behind him. Whatever was going on, he didn't want to get involved with it.

"The only thing that was kept from you was your origin, Ino." Tsunade tried to console the girl. "Inoichi cared for you as if you were his own, which as far as I'm concerned, is pretty much true. Its not his fault that this happened."

"I have to leave." Ino ran out of the room. Jammer watched her run off from his seat outside the office.

'_Once again, I've made the right choice in staying out of this.' _

Inside the office, Naruto was about to take off after Ino when Inoichi grabbed his arm.

"Just leave her alone for right now Naruto. When she's flustered like this, she tends to run off and hide somewhere. I can never find her when she does. She just needs space." Inoichi reeled his arm back when he saw the look Naruto gave him.

"I've been given space for thirteen years. Trust me when I say space sucks. I'm pretty sure I know where she's running off to. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to MY sister." Naruto burst through the doors and headed towards the exit.

'_This could prove to be interesting.'_ Jammer thought to himself as Naruto ran past him. _'Naww, getting involved would be one big headache.'_ He then lifted himself up, and stood in the doorway. "So are we postponing the trip, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya looked at the boy and shook his head.

"Knowing Naruto, he's going to want to leave immediately." Jammer stared at the old man.

"Why's that? He just learned he had a sister. Wouldn't the logical thing to do, be getting to know your long lost relative?"

"Naruto will learn all there is to know about Namikaze Ino in a matter of hours." Jiraiya smiled to himself. "That boy can get anyone to talk. Tsunade, we're leaving tonight and Jammer is being dropped off at Amegakure. That's all I came here for." The toad hermit walked out the room after his announcement.

"Shizune, look after the office for me please. I'll be back soon." Tsunade was out the door before Shizune could ask where she was going. Inoichi left the room broken hearted.

"I'll just…uh…go and wait til we leave." Jammer stammered while heading to the main gates. Shizune stared at the empty room as dropped her head onto the desk.

'_Now we have to deal with a war. Better replenish Tsunade-sama's sake stash.'_

Hokage monument

Ino looked at the village with her knees to her chest from on top of her birth father's chiseled face. It made sense to her now, why this place calmed her so much. That's about the only thing that made sense at the time. Her head was cluttered with random emotions that went from happiness of having a brother, to the despair of being lied to her whole life.

'_Maybe this,'_ she thought, _'is similar to the kind of pain that Sasuke felt.'_

"Ino?" She froze instantly. She really didn't want to see him right now. But, as it was Naruto's nature, he just came at sat down next to her anyway. "I guess I was right. You go the same place I do when things get too heavy." She looked at him and saw his foxy grin plastered on her face. She couldn't help but laugh.

"After all of that." She said in between laughing, "You still have that retarded, pedo-grin on your face." Naruto started laughing as well. Once the two stopped laughing, Naruto looked at her.

"I've been alone all my life, so I find it funny how my own sister was right next to me the whole time."

"You have a warped sense of humor." She replied dryly. "Our family is so screwed up."

"Oh, you didn't hear the best part. Jiraiya is our godfather." The two started laughing again.

"Sooo," she pointed to his stomach, "You got the fox in there?"

"Yeah…He gives me wicked healing abilities though. But he doesn't talk to me. Well only when I'm in danger, but its not like we're the best of friends. I mean he DID save m-"

"Naruto." The boy stopped talking instantly, "If we're going to get this twin thing right, then your gonna have to start reading my mind and shutting up when I want you to." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I don't hate you for having the fox. So don't worry about that. No one with a heart as big as yours can be a demon. If anything, it will explain your horrible fashion sense."

"What's wrong with my fashion sense?"

"I'm taking you shopping after this. That jumpsuit is a bigger monster than the Kyuubi can ever be. It's assaulting my eyes as we speak."

"Oh, and purple is such a great color?"

"A sniper can't see me five miles away, as opposed to your neon colored suit. Your gonna wear black." The last sentence was the most serious Naruto ever heard Ino sound.

"…Only cause I want to, and not because I'm secretly scared of you."

Five hours later

The sun was setting on the two blondes on top of the monument. The only thing they have done since Naruto arrived was talk about themselves.

"I still don't know why you like Sakura so much. Hinata is practically in love with you."

"No way! You serious? But Hinata is so weird." Ino slapped him in the back of the head for what may have been the 20th time today.

"She's only weird because you don't know how girls operate."

"Whatever." Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto remembered the time. "Ah! I forgot I was going on a training trip with Ero-sennin!"

"What? You're not going anywhere until tomorrow night." Ino ordered. "I'm getting you a new outfit tomorrow, and we need to tell everyone about our new found heritage. THEN I'm getting you to talk to Hinata. So make that four days."

"No Ino, if I leave, its gonna have to be tomorrow night. I promise when I come back, I'll talk to Hinata for you."

"Whatever. I'm going home, I guess."

"Yeah, me too." The two started walking down to the ground. Once they got to their separation point Naruto waved and said bye.

"Da hell do you think your going?" Ino yelled to him. "You're coming home with me! Lets hurry it up! And no arguments!"

"What part of YOUNGER sister did you not get?"

"Girls mature fas-"

"BS." Ino then grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him to her house.

"We are going to enjoy each others company dammit!"

The blondes didn't see the Suna jinchuriki smiling from atop of a building.

"Your welcome, Namikaze Naruto." Then Gaara disappeared into sand.

Okay, so its gonna be an extra chapter before Naruto leaves. I'll bring in Hinata next chapter. And Jammer is gonna actually interact with Naruto as well. And don't get used to updates this rapidly. When I get ideas for the story, I write it almost instantly. If I don't then it will take days for me to think of another plan. Okay, hope your all enjoying the story. Yes, I'm making the council look evil, but they actually were thinking with the village's best interest. Besides, if Naruto were to die from the sealing, then Ino would've been the only Namikaze. I guess their logic was one or none. R&R or just R and then you can R later.


	4. Chapter 4

I-I-I prom-m-m-m-mise to t-t-t-to not have Hinata talk like that. I can't stand it either, so won't have to worry about it. She'll stutter, but saying hello won't take up an entire line. Like I said before, don't get used to these quick updates. I'm mainly writing so much so I don't have to study for exams next week. So, here we go.

**Chapter 4**

Gates of Konoha

After their brief stay in Konoha, the Suna siblings were about to head back to their village. Actually, they were supposed to leave two days ago, but Gaara wanted to complete his personal mission before leaving. Walking towards the gate, Temari kept staring at her little brother. He didn't think about it for the first couple minutes, but the fact that she'd been doing it all morning was starting to irritate him.

"Can I help you, Temari?" The girl's thoughts were interrupted when she heard his voice, "You've been staring at me all morning. It is…unsettling."

"I'm just amazed that you did that for Naruto. It was very…" Searching for a word to use that wouldn't offend him.

"Uncharacteristic would be a good one." He replied. Stopping in front of the giant gates of Konoha, the group began making sure they had all their supplies that would be needed through their lengthy journey. "Can we wait here for a few minutes?"

Kankuro and Temari just stared at Gaara after he asked the question. He NEVER asked for something like that. He usually either gave out verbal demands or did what he wanted to without saying a thing. Looking at each other, they smiled. They knew that their little brother wanted to wait for his friend to see them off.

"Of course Gaara. Besides, I'm sure Temari would like to see her Shikashika Boomboo-OW!" Kankuro fell to the ground after Temari bonked him on the head with her fan, "Verbal insults do not generate physical abuse. That's an unfair trade!"

"Hey, you guys wanna keep it down?" A voice came from the tree next to them, "I was trying to meditate before you three started screaming like a bunch of banshees." The moment the voice finished his sentence; a long whip of sand grabbed the owner of the voice by the legs and dragged it out. The Suna nins discovered an upside down Jammer.

"You." Gaara remembered him from his story of being a Jinchuuriki, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Because, I'm cute?" Jammer felt the sand begin to tighten around his leg, "Alright! I'm sorry about the whole, pretending to be a Jinchuuriki thing. It was insensitive of me to use that as an excuse. I understand how you feel," the sand started getting tighter, "Not personally! I know the actual container of the Nibi. Yugito Nii, she's a Kumo nin and one of the ones I don't hate." At this Gaara dropped the boy, whom landed on his feet.

"If I ever hear you using my curse as an excuse again, I will kill you." Jammer nodded his head mainly out of fear.

"Umm, what were you doing in that tree anyway?" Kankuro questioned.

"Well you see, I was supposedly going off on a training trip with Jiraiya-sama and Naruto. Thing is, they never showed. And since I didn't want to waste my money on a hotel, I just meditated next to the gate." Jammer nodded to the tree.

"GAARA!" Another voice went off, "GAARA DON'T YOU LEAVE YET!"

"NARUTO, STOP SCREAMING! IT'S 4 AM!"

Surely enough, it was the newly found Namikaze prodigies that were barreling down the street. They looked as though they just ran out the door, seeing as how they were still in their PJs. Naruto was running in black sweats and a white tank, while Ino was trying to catch up to him in some small purple shorts and a long white shirt. Jammer just about lost his mind when he saw this, because it looked like Ino only had a shirt on and nothing else.

"I love this country." He muttered to himself, but Kankuro heard and started laughing at him. Naruto and Ino finally reached the small group, panting from running the whole way. The Namikaze prodigies wanted to thank Gaara for helping them discover their origins, but couldn't find the words to use. So Gaara, being the amazing conversation starter that he is, decided to break the ice.

"You both look like Hell." The red head stated. It was true though, the two blondes were in pajamas and had bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. "Let me guess, the two of you spent the entire night talking." Naruto started cheesing at this.

"We can sleep later. We have to make up for lost time. Besides, we won't see each other for a long time once I leave…Who are you anyway?" The blonde pointed at Jammer.

"That's our traveling companion, Jammer. I'll explain more later." Gaara was starting to wish they hadn't of stayed for Naruto. He was getting sick of the sudden voices. Even though this one belonged to Jiraiya, it was still annoying. "So what are you all doing here?" The toad summoner questioned.

"I fell asleep here, those three are leaving, and these two wanted to say bye to these three." Jammer said while pointing. "So carry on blondes."

"Oh yeah." Naruto remembered the main reason he came, and hugged Gaara. "Thank you so much Gaara. I seriously owe you now." Gaara was frozen stiff, seeing as how he only received one hug in his life. "Hey, we're both sons of kages! We have to be kages Gaara, promise me!" Releasing Gaara, Naruto just stared at him with his big grin. Gaara simply nodded in response to this.

Gaara felt so strange after receiving a hug from Naruto, but that was nothing compared to what Ino did afterwards. She walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. The Suna nin's eyes grew the size of dinner plates. He never even talked to this girl before, and she kisses him?

"I know we haven't even spoken before," she started out, "but, thanks to you I know where I belong. I'll tell you what I told Naruto, no one with a heart as big as yours can be a demon. We wish you all the luck in becoming Kazekage."

Temari and Kankuro were shell-shocked. They physically touched Gaara? She kissed Gaara? And the fact that she was still breathing was equally as amazing. The boy in question composed himself and turned around. Deciding a quick and silent retreat was in order before he got any more surprise kisses. The other two nins followed him, and they were out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"As for this group," Jiraiya stated, "We leave tonight. So, go buy everything you need because we won't be stopping for a while." Jiraiya saw the look on the blondes' faces and smiled.

'_Please tell me she's coming. Please tell me she's coming.'_ Jammer started chanting in his head.

"Yes, both my god children are coming with me. Something tells me you'll need each other after hearing that story at the hokage's office. Ino, makes sure you brother gets all the things he needs. The boy is slow you know."

"HEY!"

"See you all at around 1 AM. Oh, and instead of stalking the two of them, why don't you introduce yourself." The toad summoner walked off after saying that.

"I guess that was directed at me." Jammer started rubbing his head. "Um, since we're going to be on a trip for a while, why don't we get to know each other?"

"Sure, let us get dressed first. Then we can help find Naruto find some new clothes, and have a huge bonfire with his jumpsuits." Ino replied before running back to her house.

"Awesome. Oh, by the way, my name is Yotchi Jammer."

Konoha market area

"No, no, no. I said black and nothing but black."

"He just doesn't pull off the whole, black look. It must be the hair."

"Hmm, yeah your right. Okay Naruto, we're gonna go for blue then."

It's been like this for about an hour now. After Ino and Naruto got dressed, they and Jammer went to find Naruto some new clothes. Ino and Jammer had been poking and prodding him ever since they arrived.

"Yeah, a dark blue would work nicely." Jammer agreed with Ino, "So, dark blue sandals and pants."

"Well, I don't know. The whole reason I didn't like the black is because the shirt looked weird." Ino thought for a moment, "Got it! The black pants and sandals, with black tank for a shirt."

"Naw, what you should do is get him a cloak. They make everything look better. Long sleeved black shirt, and a cloak of some sort."

"Can I have a little more color please?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto! Twin thing!" Ino pointed to her head.

"Naruto-kun?" A small voice from behind them said.

'_Oh, there's no point in hiding. Okay, here I go.'_ Hinata thought as she walked from behind the clothing rack. _'I just have to go up to him and say hi. That's it. No more, no less. Just…say.'_

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped away from Ino and Jammer and hugged Hinata, which nearly made the girl pass out on the spot. "Please, be the voice of reason! They keep dressing me up like a doll! Jammer wants me to have cloak, while Ino says I have to have all black, and I just really want my orange back!"

"We're not done with you yet Naruto!" Ino started dragging him back to his original spot.

"Umm…Why don't you have him in all black with a little orange on the side?" Hinata spoke so low that Jammer could only hear because he was the closest.

"Are you sick or something?" Hinata started poking her fingers together, "Anyway, where are we supposed to find such an odd combo like that?" Hinata started blushing once she heard the question.

'_Stop blushing and tell him about the present! I have to do it now. Wait, why is Ino here? Are they…'_ Hinata froze. She didn't think Ino would be so cruel to take Naruto from her. She knew how she felt. _'If I don't do this now, then I may lose him to Ino.'_

"Naruto." the force she had in her voice scared not only them, but herself, "I actually had the same idea earlier. I figured, you would need some new clothes anyway because your last outfit was so trashed with your fight with Sasuke… I was actually here to pick it up."

"Uhh, sure Hinata." Ino was still surprised by the girl's voice.

Hinata went to the counter and came back with a box.

"It should fit, I think I got your size right." She pulled out a long sleeved black and orange jacket, with black pants with an orange stripe going down the sides that were a little longer than normal shinobi pants. The jacket itself was all black aside from the orange swirl design on the back and the stripes going down the arms. "Go ahead and try it on." Her voice once again in a barely audible whisper.

Naruto took the clothes with zeal and left to try them on. Hinata smiled at his skipping to the changing room, then looked over to Ino and Jammer.

"Ino…are you and Naruto-kun…" Hinata lost her voice at this point.

"Hm? Oh! No, nononono. You have it all wrong Hinata. He's my brother…crap." Hinata's face was even more confused than earlier. Jammer took this time to step in.

"Hi, my name is Jammer. I'm a missing nin from Kumogakure, and I'll be explaining what happened yesterday."

Jammer told the story from his point of view, which what Ino told him was close enough. Hinata was amazed and then incredibly happy for Naruto. He finally had a family. But, where was Naruto anyway?

"Jammer, go get him." Ino snapped her fingers. It didn't take her long to figure out that Jammer had been ogling her for the whole morning.

"Yes ma'am." Jammer leapt to the changing room. When he came back, he was pulling a sleeping Naruto. "Looks like a whole night of talking finally got to him. On the upside the clothes fit good."

"Awesome Hinata! You're a real lifesaver. Now we have to get him a cloak. How much do we owe you anyway?" Ino pulled out her wallet.

"No Ino, it's a present to Naruto. Its all free." Hinata was blushing furiously.

"Wow," Jammer looked at her, "You must really like him. So what are we gonna do about him anyway?" Ino walked over to her brother's sleeping form and whispered into his ear. Suddenly, Naruto jumped up and grabbed her, Jammer and Hinata and started running for the door.

"Da hell you tell him?" Jammer yelled as he was being dragged by his leg.

"Ramen." Ino laughed.

Training ground 8

"Wow, three whole years huh?" Kiba was hanging from a tree branch upside down. "I don't know how you're gonna be able to put up with Naruto for so long, Ino."

"Forget that." Shikamaru was laid out under the sun, watching the clouds. "They're twins that are related to the Yondaime Hokage. That's gotta be the most amazing thing I heard all week. I mean…there so annoying. And he was one of the greatest ninja ever."

After their impromptu lunch, Naruto decided that the remaining Konoha twelve should have a meeting at training ground 8, seeing how they were all given the day to recuperate. Seeing how Sasuke defected and Sakura was training with Tsunade, there were only ten of them. Eleven if you counted Jammer, whom was hitting it off quite well with the other genin.

"Dear God Kiba, you reek." Jammer complained while propped up under the tree.

"Oh? You wanna start something cloud boy?" Kiba jumped down from his branch.

"Hey, leave me out of it." Shikamaru called back.

"Not you! He's from Ku-aww forget it." Kiba sat under the tree.

The group was told the story of Naruto and Ino's origin, and actually took it a lot better than they had expected. Especially, when they told them that Naruto housed the Kyuubi. Shikamaru simply said that it made sense, end of story.

With the day coming to an end, the genin started saying their good-byes to the blondes. Eventually, it was just the Namikazes, Jammer, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

"Take good care of her Naruto. That's all I'm gonna say." Shikamaru waved as he was left the group. Ino nudged Naruto and subtly pointed toward Hinata, who was talking to Jammer about the horrible condition Kumogakure is in.

"What about her?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"You promised to talk to her. Remember?" She then called for Hinata, "Hinata! Naruto wants to ask you something!" Ino quickly left, leaving Naruto to think what he was going to say.

"Yes, Naruto…kun?"

"Well, I…I guess I uh…" Naruto started rubbing the back of his head.

"This is hopeless." Ino whispered to Jammer. "Jammer, go fix this."

"Psh, do it yourself. You may be hot, but I'm not a dog. I'll meet you guys at the gates." Jammer got up and left.

"Ugh, men." Ino walked over to the still struggling Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata, when we get back, Naruto is going to take you on the most amazing date of your life. You think you can wait that long?" Hinata's face was now beat red. All she could do was nod. "Good, now we must be going. Let's go Fishcake." Ino grabbed Naruto and headed for her house. "Be sure to go home soon Hinata! It's cold out!"

Hinata let the words sink into her head. She couldn't believe it happened just like that.

'_I have a date with Naruto. And it's in three years…I hope that gives me enough time to prepare.'_ The Hyuuga heiress ran home with a smile on her face that would be sure to last for another three years.

Gates of Konoha

The Namikaze's finally made it to the gate after packing every single item in Ino's room.

"I still don't understand the point of a curling iron. Or why it's in MY bag for that matter." Naruto complained.

"Because you don't understand women, which is going to change in the next three years so you'll be ready for your date."

When they arrived they were greeted by Jiraiya, Jammer, Inoichi, Tsunade, and Shizune.

"Finally, I thought you guys bailed on us." Jammer yelled to the blondes.

"Yeah yeah, we're here now. So why are you guys here?" Naruto looked at Tsunade. She smiled to him and handed him a scroll.

"After talking to my amazing staff, I convinced them that you two deserve your father's assets. The money is all in this scroll here, and here are a few scrolls that I have no idea contain. My guess is its something personal seeing as how it has a blood seal on it." She handed Ino the scroll with the money and Naruto the other.

"So how does it work? I just wipe some blood on it and then-" The scroll poofed and Naruto felt a clothing in his hand. When the smoke cleared, he saw that it was a black, short-sleeved, hooded cloak with orange flames on the bottom of it. Under it was another hoodless cloak, this one white with purple flames on the bottom. "AWESOME!"

"Oh come on!" Jammer exclaimed, "That is so much bull! How did the Yondaime know THIS cloak would match so nicely?"

"Because that wasn't one of the Yondaime's scrolls, they're presents from me and Shizune. Try them on you two." The blondes put on their new cloaks. Both cloaks ended just below the shinobi's knees.

"Baa-chan, you're so awesome!"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Ino bowed to the Hokage. Inoichi then handed Ino a scroll.

"That there contains the last of the Yamanaka jutsu that I haven't taught you yet. Remember, you'll always be my princess." Inoichi pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered. Letting go, she ran to where her group was standing.

"I'll see you three in three years time. Don't listen to everything Jiraiya says. Ino, you're the common sense of the group."

They waved as they were leaving the village. Ready for their journey to begin.

And that's it for this chapter. It was kinda filler and kinda linking everything up from the previous chapter. I won't spend that much time on the training trip, cause I know you all don't want to wait that long to see Hinata again. It'll probably be two chapters for the training trip. Or maybe a chapter a year, not really sure. You know the drill, R&R or just R now and you can R some later date. Oh! And if anyone knows a site I could go to that has a list of jutsu, I would love to have it. Please!?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, where to begin. Firstly, I am NOT going to kill off Jammer lol. I like my OC. Most OC's I read in fics are Mary Sue's or Jinchuuriki, and even though I have Jammer kill four jounin and his genin squad, he does admit he was just lucky. And that's just it, he was. And just to prove my point, SOMEONE is gonna lose a limb in this chapter…or not. Koichi, don't stop reviewing please. I'm not copying your reviews (you're a badass guesser…kinda), in all actuality I was gonna leave Ino in Konoha but that just didn't work out well for my upcoming chapters. Jiraiya would want both of his god children with him. Oh, and lastly the rasengan is strictly for Naruto and Jiraiya. There will be no variations to fit other characters because its actually for people with large chakra reserves, right? Anyway, enough ranting. Lets get into it.

**Chapter 5**

"So, where are we headed to first Ero-sennin?" Ino questioned her godfather after they had been walking for about three hours. The sun was just starting to creep into the sky, which gave everything an orange hue.

"Not you too." Jiraiya muttered, "We're headed to Amegakure to drop off our missing nin." Ino looked over to Jammer, who had his hood pulled down so far that she couldn't see his face. She'd hardly noticed him, seeing that he'd been quiet ever since they left the village. Naruto caught her eye and walked over to the rouge nin.

"So what's in Ame that you want so much, Jam?" Naruto was ashamed that he couldn't think of anything else to say, but his new friend was kind of intimidating when he was this silent.

"Don't shorten it like that, it's an insult to the one of the few good ideas my mother's had." Still walking, he looked into the sky. His hood falling back slightly, enough to expose his face and the slashed hitai ate on his forehead. "Honestly, it's the first place I thought of when Jiraiya-san asked me where I wanted to go. I mean, I have a water affinity so why the hell not?" He snapped his head back down; making the hood cast a shadow over his face again.

"But you must have hunter nin after you. Isn't Konoha the safest place for you to hide from Kumo nin?" Naruto asked, curious to know why Jammer didn't want to just stay in a safe house until the invasion.

"And be condemned in a cell for three years? No thank you. I can do a lot of things, but even I can't sugar coat a prison." Jammer continued, "I'd rather play manhunt with some hunter nin. Now if you'll excuse me." Jammer speed up until he was at the front of the group with Jiraiya, leaving Naruto with Ino.

"He wasn't this cold towards us before." Ino whispered to Naruto, "Da hell is his problem?"

"No one trusts him, and he knows it." Naruto whispered back, "He knows that Ero-sennin has his guard up in case anything goes wrong. I know because I felt the same way when I first learned I had the Kyuubi."

"Well, it's a shame he can't man up like you. He's just gonna mope around throughout the whole trip." Ino muttered to herself.

Another hour of walking slowly went by. Naruto couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I'm so bored. I thought this was gonna be a learning experience?" Tugging on Jiraiya's coat, "Teach me something already." Jiraiya looked at the boy and tossed him a rubber ball.

"One hand." Was all he said.

"Heh? But I can't do it with one hand!"

"Well I guess you just have no talent what so ever. Maybe Ino was given the ninjutsu talent?"

"Aww, why can't you teach me a new cool jutsu? Something big!"

"If you want something big, then you have to make it yourself, gaki. Look at Jammer, he used his elemental affinity to create a new jutsu, a very handy one at that. Just use your imagination." Naruto silently pouted and took his ball. He was going to talk to Ino, but she was reading a Yamanaka scroll. Looking back at Jammer, he could see that the boy was still in his antisocial mood. Naruto took the ball in his left hand and began to concentrate.

'Well, I'll just have to make a jutsu so amazing that they won't be able to resist asking how my amazing brain works!'

Some village in Fire Country

The group finally came to a village after walking for what seemed like days for Naruto. In actuality, it had been eight hours. What irritated him even more is the fact that he didn't improve one bit with the rasengan.

"Practicing it once isn't going to give you instant results." Ino shook her head at her brother, "I thought you were all about training?" Jammer smiled at the girl's comment and lifted his hood off, exposing his nappy orange hair.

"Jiraiya-sama, I need a drink." The boy's eyes started darting from store to store until he could find a brothel house.

"Follow me then, I know exactly where the place is. You two don't wait up for us, and continue training. Your godfather has to go gather information now." Waving to the blondes, he and Jammer were already on the move. As they were leaving, they could hear Jammer question the toad summoner.

"Gather information? Is that old people talk for pu-OW."

Naruto and Ino looked at each other for a few moments.

"Well I guess we should just pick a hotel." Ino said as she began walking. "We shouldn't get anything too expensive, I don't want to waste our inheritance."

"Why do you have the money again?" Naruto asked while trying to pop the ball with one hand.

"Because you would waste it on stupid things like ramen and dango. Now help me find a place that isn't rat infested or expensive as hell."

About a mile from the current Village

"I called you out here to tell you I'm going to go to Ame alone." Jammer looked into the sannin's eyes. "It would be too much trouble to drag you guys down there. Rumor has it, there have been a few sightings of guys in black cloaks with red clouds on them around there." Jiraiya stared at the boy.

"Which leads me to ask you, why you want to go to Amegakure so much. If you wanted water based jutsu you could've gone to Kiri, instead of the war-torn Ame." Jiraiya's eyes sharpened, "Your not trying to join Akatsuki? Are you Yotchi?"

"No sir. I hate that organization. They want to take my friend, Yugito, away from me. Anyway, I know someone that has something for me there."

"Your not gonna say your father are you? Because that's just so cliché." Jammer laughed at this, but it wasn't his normal laugh. This one was darker, by far.

"My father's been dead for a while now, don't worry about him. Besides, my staying near you three is putting your lives in danger. If Kumo hunter nin did find me, they would kill us all without a moments hesitation."

"And you can do better alone? You can only avoid them for so long, even with your jutsu."

"You sound like you care…Don't worry, I won't get captured so your secrets are safe with me. If you want to hook up later, I'll be in Kirigakure in a year or so." Turning around to leave Jammer called out, "Tell Naruto and Ino I said bye. And to be careful." With that, the missing nin disappeared through the trees.

'That kid is practically dead as soon as he sets foot outside of Fire Country's border.' Jiraiya watched the direction Jammer left in. 'We're relying on him too much when the war starts…I don't think Ino and Naruto are up to fighting hunter nin though.' The toad Sannin started going through hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Gamakichi popped into existense. Looking around he noticed Naruto wasn't around.

"Jiraiya? Where's Naruto?" The toad was surprised not to see his normal summoner anywhere near the sannin.

"He's probably at a hotel in the village behind us." Jiraiya took a small scroll from his pocket and started writing on it. He then tossed the scroll to the toad. "Give him that scroll and make sure that he doesn't practice any big jutsu within the village limits. I'm sure Ino will keep him from doing so, but help her keep him in line."

"Aye captain?" Gamakichi gave Jiraiya a confused salute and headed towards the village to find Naruto.

"Gamakichi!" Jiraiya called for the toad, "Have them leave this village in a week and start heading towards Kiri." The toad nodded and continued on his way.

'_As long as they don't do anything stupid, I'm sure they'll be okay.'_ Jiraiya jumped into the trees and started after Jammer. _'I can't pass up an opportunity like this, a chance to check up on Akatsuki AND our missing nin from Kumo.'_

An hour later

"THEY LEFT US?!"

"THE BASTARDS!"

The Namikaze children were furious when Gamakichi finally found them and told them what happened.

"Look, don't shoot the messenger. And here, Jiraiya wanted you to have this scroll as well." Ino took the scroll and started to read it.

"Its for taijutsu. It's a bunch of taijutsu instructions for a new fighting style…I'm sure there for you Naruto."

"Why you say that?"

"Cause your taijutsu sucks, that's why."

"Well I never had the best teacher's in the academy."

"Yeah, but you had one of the best jounin as a sensei. What's your excuse for sucking so much now?"

"If it sucks so much, why did I kick Sasuke's ass?"

"Who had the energy to get away at the end of that fight?" Ino didn't have time to retract her statement when Naruto glared at her then stormed out of the room. "Naru-" was all she got out before the door slammed.

"Whoa. You HAVE to be his sister. Neither of you think before you speak." Gamakichi stared at the door Naruto just left out of.

"Shut up you damn frog." Ino muttered before running after her brother.

"HEY! I'm a to-and she's gone." Gamakichi hopped onto a bed and started to dose. "Babysitting these two for the next week is going to be hell on earth, I'm sure."

An hour later

Naruto continued his assault on a poor tree. His knuckles were white from punching so squarely into the tree.

'_So my taijutsu sucks, heh?'_ he kept punching until he sensed Ino behind him, then he started punching harder.

"Your form is actually kinda sloppy." She stated after watching him for a while.

"What do you-huh!-mean?" Still not bothering to look back at his sister.

"I mean the only reason your wrists aren't broken from all those sloppy punches is because of the fox. Jiraiya-san gave us this scroll for a reason, at least look at it." Ino tossed the boy the scroll. He stopped his assault to catch it, and then stared at his sister.

"Oh? So now it's for both of us?"

"I looked at it, and the movements are very fluent. It's a bunch of combo's with a strong finisher at the end of each assault form. It's much more fluent than my current fighting style, and takes advantage of my flexibility." She paused and smiled, "I also saw on the back of the scroll says 'For the both of you.'" Naruto looked between the scroll and his sister.

"So, that's all you came down for?"

"Actually, yes." The softness in Ino's voice was gone. "You lost that fight, get over it. I mean, if you keep reflecting over it then you'll never progress. Take everything you learned from your loss, and improve it. You don't even have to do that because our godfather did it for you." Naruto eyed his sister for a little longer then sighed. He knew she was right, but if he just came out and said it then he'd feel dumber than before.

"So how does this fighting style work?" He finally asked, not missing the smile on the girl's face.

"It's like yours, but with a little more sense of direction. Best thing about it is that we don't have any real defensive stances. We just jumped and dodge by the looks of that scroll." Naruto dropped the scroll on the ground and tried to mimic the stances he just saw.

"Jumping and dodging?" He sat there with a confused look, "Oh, I get it. Because taking the hit would start to drain us more than moving, right?"

"I guess. Shikamaru was the smart one in my group, remember?" She got along side her brother, trying to mimic the scroll.

"Oh yeah. So what's the name for this style?"

"Capoeria."

Eight days later

Naruto was packing the last of his stuff into his bag. He and Ino were about to leave as Jiraiya had instructed them to do. Ino was sitting on her bed with her bag on a summoning scroll.

"Why don't you just seal all of it into the scroll? I want to leave already." She complained to her brother.

"Because I always forget stuff when I seal it without packing." He started to go through a mental checklist before putting his bag on his own scroll. "Okay, now I'm ready." Channeling some chakra into the seal he made on the scroll, there was a poof. He rolled up the scroll and put it inside of a pocket in his cloak.

"Okay, now check mine. I think its right this time." Ino pointed to her scroll that was on the ground.

Ever since they discovered that there other two companions deserted them, Ino and Naruto had been training in the basics of their new fighting style non-stop. Whenever they weren't training in taijutsu, Ino was reading her Yamanaka scrolls while Naruto started to get interested in seals. He found a scroll that used to belong to his father while he was rummaging through the items he left him and his sister. The idea of being able to seal weapons into his clothing was just the coolest thing in the world to the blonde. Plus, sealing was something he could practice on while he couldn't sleep in the middle of the night. Ino noticed the boy's zeal for sealing and gave a try as well. Unfortunately, she just didn't have the natural talent for it like he did. Which was fine with her because whenever she asked for help, she could see how happy it made Naruto to feel like he was a master at something already.

The male blonde examined the seal his sister made into the scroll. After looking it over for about a minute he nodded his head.

"It's good?" Ino asked, surprised at the fact that she got it right her first try.

"No, but you were really close this time. If you were to channel chakra into it, nothing would've happened. Its no biggy, you just needed to add this…" Fixing one the kanjis on her scroll, "and we're all set." Ino jumped off the bed and channeled chakra into the scroll. After a poof of smoke, the bag disappeared into the scroll. Ino hugged her brother, and they both started cheering.

"If you two are finished now, we have to be going." Gamakichi told them from the window he was perched on. Ino's face soured.

"You know, you don't have to stay with us the whole time Kichi." Naruto nodded at this.

"And miss all the free candy? You joking?" Gamakichi began eating candy that Ino noticed came from the snack bar of the hotel. "Just so you know, its all on your bill. I seem to have left my wallet at the mountain." Ino leapt at the toad, but was held back by Naruto.

'_This trip is going to be a nightmare.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he held his sister from murdering his favorite summon. Suddenly, someone burst through the window Gamakichi was standing next to which sent the toad flying into Ino. The group looked at the assailant to see a bloody Jammer.

"Why the hell are you two still here!?" The boy screamed in an exasperated voice as a paper bomb floated through the window. Jammer threw a water scroll onto the ground, released it, and let water fill the bottom of the room. He then started to go through hand seals. Moving the blondes and the toad next to him, he screamed out. "Hold your breaths! Suirō no Jutsu!" Naruto's eyes widened as the paper bomb flashed white, then all he could think of was the deafening sound of the explosion.

That was decent way to end a chapter. I see why authors use cliffhangers so much now. They are so fun indeed. Okay, now review my story or I'm going to stop writing! Ha! As if, I'm having too much fun with this. Every time I think I got a chapter planned out in my head, I always have random moments when I just go "why the hell not?" and throw in a twist. An example of this would be my final two paragraphs of this chapter. Anyway, for those of you that don't like Jammer, he's about to get his ass handed to him. So enjoy that. Like I said, I'm racist towards Mary Sues. R&R or just R for now and R later. But really though, feel free to review, even anonymously. I enjoy the reviews I get. Plus I can see you reading my fic. That's right. Got cameras everywhere…so there.

Oh and FYI:

Suirō no Jutsu: This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. The same jutsu Zabuza used on Kakashi in there first meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

Finals are almost over, so I can start giving quality chapters soon. I still haven't decided whether or not to give Ino a toad contract or not. Cause that's the only summoning contract I will let her have if any. I'm not researching a bunch of different animals and then making up a boss summon. Mainly because I'm lazy. As you saw from my previous chapter, Jammer is getting his ass handed to him, and Jiraiya is no where to be seen at the moment. Let us begin chapter six with my favorite character in the series. Sabaku no Gaara!

**Chapter 6**

Sunagakure

Gaara watched his brother continue to pack for his next mission. He was actually surprised when the village council supported his idea to send a ninja to spy on Kumogakure on behalf of Konoha. It was so unlike them to do something without being compensated, but the fact that they owed Konoha a great deal was worth a ninja's life he supposed. Seeing how they accepted his idea to send a spy, he decided to drop another idea on them. Sending a puppeteer to Kumogakure would be the best thing to do, seeing as how most ninja forgot how powerful puppets could be. That idea is the reason Kankuro is packing so frantically. He WAS that puppeteer.

"You think I'm missing anything, Gaara?" Kankuro looked at his little brother. Seeing how it was his idea to go to Kumo in the first place, surely he had an idea of some sort to ensure his big brother wouldn't be killed.

"Not that I'm aware of." Gaara stared at his brother's bag. "You seem to have packed every weapon in your arsenal. You fail to forget that this is not an assault. If you do get captured, having all those weapons on you will only make you seem that much more guilty." Kankuro started to look nervous.

"Right, that's what you and Temari are for. To make sure I don't get captured?"

"Wrong." Gaara walked out of his brother's room, "I have my own target for this mission." The red head walked outside and headed towards the library. The one place he could sit down and enjoy himself in a village that feared him.

'_I have to learn all I can before confronting another jinchuriki.'_ He thought to himself.

'_**JUST SLIT HER THROAT AND BE DONE WITH IT!'**_ the Tanuki screamed inside of Gaara's head. _**'LET THE BLOOD FLOW!'**_

'_Shut up.'_ Gaara put his hand to his head as he tried to push the demon to the back of his mind.

Gaara entered the Suna Library and went straight to the librarian's desk. He was pleased to see that the librarian today was the young, brunette girl. Gaara was surprised to see a hitai ate on the girl's head in the form of a bandana. He'd never guessed she was a ninja.

"Ohayo Gaara-san." The girl greeted in a hushed voice. Her smile was starting to creep Gaara out, but he simply nodded in response to her greeting. "I take it you want your usual books?" She bent down behind the desk and brought back three books on the tailed beasts. "Can I get you anything else today?"

Gaara stared at the girl as if she had lost her mind. No one ever talked to him like that. In fact, the term customer service was completely foreign to the young teen.

"Actually," he started, "can you tell me where I can find some scrolls on Doton jutsu?" Normally, the boy wouldn't bother to ask. The librarians usually hid the jutsu scrolls from him, but this girl seemed…different.

"Of course." Gaara confirmed that this girl was some sort of idiot as she walked from the desk and told him to follow her to the back room. "My name is Sari by the way. I apologize for not asking for yours sooner, but everyone in the village knows who you are." As the two walked down the aisles of the library, Gaara could see civilians cower whenever he passed their tables.

"Indeed they do." This was all he could say at the time because he was still trying to figure out why this girl was so friendly. He suddenly remembered Ino's words before they left for Suna. 'No one with a heart as big as yours can be a demon.'

The two Suna ninja finally arrived to the back of the library. Sari moved a painting to the side that revealed a small safe.

"You'll understand that I can only give you C-ranked scrolls, won't you?" The girl looked sadly at Gaara. He tensed up at this, but accepted that she was probably breaking a lot of rules by letting him near the scrolls in the first place. The girl slapped herself on the head and laughed. "Well I forget you're not a normal genin anyway. But only one B-rank per visit, okay?" Gaara's eyes widened as she handed him a three scrolls. "There you go. Return them in the same condition you got them, that's the only rule. Enjoy your reading Gaara-kun." Sari then closed the safe and walked to the front again, blushing like mad. Gaara simply sat at the table nearest to him and started his research on his new target.

'_I think I should come to the library more often.'_ He thought to himself as he focused on the task at hand.

In Fire Country

Naruto felt his body hit a wall, then noticed his clothes were soaking wet. He shook his head and looked in front of him to see Jammer was in combat with a Kumo hunter nin. Judging by the amount of blood on Jammer's once white cloak, Naruto could tell he was losing badly. The cloak, along with the rest of Jammer's clothing was looked as though it were burned. Naruto then remembered the explosion, and how Jammer put Naruto, Ino and Gamakichi into a dome of protective water. But that particular jutsu doesn't protect the user, meaning the missing nin either took the hit head on or used the domes surrounding Naruto and Ino as a shield. The fact that Jammer was still alive and moving meant he picked the latter choice.

Jammer threw about seven shuriken at the nin and started to go through hand seals. He stopped midway through the seals as he looked back and saw that Naruto and Ino were sitting in a puddle of water.

"Dammit, get out of here!" Realizing his mistake of taking his eyes off his opponent, Jammer turned around to have a foot meet his head. The boy flew into the wall that Naruto and Ino were currently occupying. The hunter nin then started to go through his own hand seals and placed his hand on the puddle of water that the genin were sitting in.

"Get out the w-AHH" was all Jammer could say before the three of them were getting electrocuted. The Namikazes's fell limp in the puddle, still aware of their surroundings but unable to move. Jammer hopped up just to be choke slammed through the wall they were leaning against. With his right hand pinning the boy to the ground by his neck, the nin produced a kunai in his left hand. Jammer's eyes widened as he tried to escape the grasp.

Suddenly, an orange blob hopped onto the hunter nin's head and took the kunai that was in his hand. The hunter nin then swung his head, which made the orange blob known as Gamakichi fly off and hit the ground. With the nin occupied with the toad, Jammer sat up and head butted him off. The genin then grabbed the hunter by his collar, rolled back, and pushed his feet forward; effectively launching the nin behind him. Jammer jumped up, grabbed Gamakicki and ran to where Naruto and Ino were.

"Where's Jiraiya?" Ino slurred, as she was still sluggish from the electric shock.

"Fighting two of them." Jam then hoisted Ino onto his shoulders and grabbed Naruto by the back of his cloak, running down the stairs to get away from their assailant. When they reached the ground floor, Jam dropped the blondes and threw off his bloodied cloak to reveal a black long sleeved shirt.

"You guys have to run. Since they came into Fire Country territory, they'll kill all witnesses."

"You look exhausted Jam. There's no way you can last that long against him." Naruto started to regain the ability to move. Just as he finished talking, a hole was blown through the ceiling, which produced a lot of smoke. Jammer didn't have time to get into a defensive stance and a fist caught his stomach, followed by a knee to his jaw. Using his momentum, the hunter nin grabbed Jammer by the shirt and head butted him, then placed his palm on the boy's body and gave him an electric shock that stunned the boy momentarily. Jammer began to cough up blood after another punch to his gut. The hunter then grabbed the boy by his shirt, spun around and flung him through another wall, which sent the boy flying outside of the building. Just as the hunter was going to follow the boy, a hail of kunai flew out at him. Rolling out of the way, his face meet with Naruto's foot. The hunter nin then burst into water upon contact with Naruto's foot.

'_Dammit! Mizu bunshin.'_ Naruto screamed in his head.

"NARUTO!" The boy looked through the hole that Jammer produced to see Ino defending Jammer's motionless body. The girl was in a kunai fight with the hunter nin and was doing fairly well.

'_He's moving slower now, he must be getting tired.'_ Naruto quickly made a ram seal and jumped through the hole to get outside.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five Naruto's popped into existence and headed for the fight. Just as his sister locked blades with the hunter nin, she put her right leg onto his chest and repelled him back. Once he was off balance, one clone ran behind him and swept his legs behind the hunter's knees. As the hunter was falling he placed his arms underneath him and propelled himself into the air. Ino then fired the two kunai she had at the airborne ninja, whom deflected them with the kunai he still had in his hand. What he failed to notice was Naruto being thrown by his clones, sailing through the air with a rasengan going straight to the man's back.

"Rasengan!" The sphere connected with the hunter nin, and he fell to the earth limply. Ino ran over and threw a kunai into his neck to ensure he was dead. She looked around to see a crowd of people staring at them. Naruto then sprinted to Jammer's body, checking for a pulse.

"Is he alright?" Ino asked as she ran to the two.

"I found a pulse, so I guess he's okay." Naruto replied with his thumb on Jammer's wrist.

"Not with your thumb! Ugh, move over!" Ino placed her fingers on the rouge nin's throat. "Its pretty weak, we need to get him help."

"You can bring him to my house." An elderly man in a black robe said. "Hurry now, I'm the doctor of this village so you won't have to worry if you hurry."

"Seems like he's also a poet." Gamakichi hopped over to the Namikazes, only to be slapped away by Ino.

"Now is NOT the time." She screamed at the toad. Naruto lifted the dark skinned boy and followed the old doctor.

'_It's gonna be okay Jam. We gotcha.'_ Naruto thought as he held his friend's body.

Ino was about to follow when she heard her godfather.

"Ino!" he called for her. Once he was close enough to her, he pulled her into a hug. Ino returned the hug for a moment then the two pulled away. Jiraiya examined the damage they made and let out a whistle. "You three beat him? Nice work." The toad summoner was indeed impressed. Gamakichi hopped behind Jiraiya.

"How did you and Naruto make a plan so quickly? There's no way you two could be that in sync without communicating." The toad kept his distance from Ino in case she spazzed out and hit him again.

"We WERE communicating, Frogger." Ino tapped her head.

"I don't need this abuse. I'm going home…And I'm a toad dammit!" With that Gamakichi poofed back home.

"That twin thing is real?" Jiraiya stared at this goddaughter.

"It is when one of the twins has ancient Yamanaka scrolls." She laughed. "I can communicate with people telepathically. I finally learned how my dad did it." She grew silent at this, but Jiraiya smiled.

"Both of them would be proud right now." Jiraiya patted her on the back, "Now come on, and let's follow the others."

At the doctor's house

The doctor's house was a small two-room cabin just outside the village itself. After wrapping Jammer's body up in bandages, he told others that he would go to the market for more food. The cabin only had two beds (one for each room) and Jammer was already in one. The old man insisted on Ino staying in the other room, but the declined the offer.

The three Konoha nins stayed in the room Jammer was sleeping in. Jiraiya was in a wooden chair and the blondes were sitting cross-legged as if they were being told a story.

"So what happened?" Naruto questioned Jiraiya.

"Well, your friend Jammer wanted to go to Ame alone. As he was leaving, I knew he would be caught as soon as he stepped foot out of the country. As always, I was right." Naruto was about to comment on this when Ino shushed him. "After about four days of him running, he finally reached the end of Fire Countries territory. About five minutes after he crossed the border, three hunter nins swarmed him. I had to step in, but I could only get two of them. I told him to run back to the last village, but the hunter nin was on his heels. I'll admit, the kid was good, to evade that hunter for so long. His little anti-tracking jutsu must've been working great, but even though his chakra control is great he doesn't have a limitless amount."

"So after a few days of running, he just ran out of chakra?" Ino concluded. Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Exactly. Once he ran out, he got desperate and made a run for here. I would've been here sooner, but I was trying to cut them off before they reached the village. I wanted as little damage caused as possible. Unfortunately, I was too late. But you two were phenomenal." Naruto and Ino smiled at this.

"Naw, we were lucky. Jammer's the one that tired him out." Naruto pointed at his sleeping friend.

"Maybe so, but either way you both took down a ninja of jounin caliber. Keep this up and I may start to admit knowing you." The three of them laughed.

"Oh!" Ino remembered, "Naruto found a scroll about sealing in the stuff dad left us. He's really good at it." Naruto began to blush and rubbed the back of his head. Jiraiya saw a seal on the inside of the blonde boy's sleeve.

"Let an old seal master take a look at that." Naruto removed his cloak and handed it to the old man. Jiraiya examined the seal and started to nod. "Not bad kid. What you got in there, kunai?"

"And a few shuriken too! He's a natural, I'm sure of it." Ino continued to praise her brother. She then looked at Jammer, "Is he gonna stay with us now?" Jiraiya looked at the boy and nodded.

"As soon as he gets back on his feet, we'll be heading toward Kiri. This little ordeal will hopefully give him the sense that he can't take on hunter nin alone like that. Besides, I can't enter you two into the chuunin exams without a third member." Naruto and Ino started at Jiraiya dumbly.

"What do you mean? We're not a team." Naruto stated.

"On the contrary. If we were to give Jam a Konoha headband, you'd be a team of three. I'm your "jounin" instructor. The exams will be a sweep for you guys. For now, lets wait for the kid to wake up."

One Week Later

"I don't get it. I'm the one that gets his ass whooped and yet I'm carrying Ino." Jammer complained as they walked on. He'd only woken up three days ago, but he had to carry Ino piggyback for reasons he had no clue. He couldn't complain whenever his hands passed her thighs though.

'_I'm hating this damn cloak of her's though. I can't even feel her skin.'_ Jammer thought to himself.

'_I heard that, and if you keep trying to feel me up I'm telling Naruto. Gosh your such a perv.'_ Ino shot back at him.

"Stop reading my mind!" Jammer's shout caused Naruto to look back from his rubber ball. Ino shrugged at her brother and he returned his attention of popping the rubber ball.

"Stop complaining back there." Jiraiya shouted back at Jammer. "She won the bet. You woke up after four days like she called. A day sooner and you'd have been carrying me so be thankful." Jammer cringed at the mental image.

"I'm just sayin, we couldn't get me a cloak before heading out? I feel naked!" Jammer started picking at his black shirt.

"You left that village just in time. They were going to make you pay for all the damages. Luckily, they accepted the Konoha credit card." Jiraiya commented back.

'_You mean Hokage-sama's credit card. Right, Ero-sennin?'_ Ino asked him in his mind. Jiraiya just looked back at her and smiled, confirming her suspicions.

"So how much longer til the exams, oh great swami?" Jammer shifted Ino so she wouldn't fall off, which made her yelp.

"Well the exams are in two more months, but we're not attending those ones. I'm not taking Naruto and Ino anywhere near Iwa until they're at least jounin. We're gonna wait eight months for the one being held in Kiri. If you're lucky, we may meet up with some of your guys' friends."

"Eight months? You serious?" Ino exclaimed from Jam's back. "I may get to see Chouji and Sakura that soon? Oh! And Naruto can get his date with Hinata earlier than three years!" Jiraiya and Jammer stopped walking as soon as the words "date" were uttered.  
"A date you say?" Jiraiya gave Naruto a big grin. "You've been holding out on me gaki? You sly dog you."

"Whoa, I didn't know you actually pulled it off. Nice catch their Ruto, she's mad hot. Probably the cutest genin in Konoha." Jammer smiled as Ino started cussing him out in his head.

"Thanks a lot Ino." Naruto frowned as he walked past Jiraiya. "Now he's gonna put me in one of his pervy books."

Elsewhere

"We'll be in Kumogakure in a matter of days. Are you two prepared?" Temari questioned her brothers. The question was primarily for Kankuro, but Gaara nodded either way. "Remember Kankuro, being the oldest male child, you have been selected as future Kazekage. Your main purpose of being in Kumo is to improve political relations. After you have a nice little talk with the Raikage, you look for the head of the hunter nins. According to that missing nin, that's who is in charge of the revolt. While you're doing that, Gaara will be searching for the container of the Nibi. Any questions?" Her brothers shook their heads.

"Good, we should be in and out with answers in no longer than a weeks time. TRY not to engage in battle. Gaara is the only one of us with earth based jutsu and he doesn't know enough to keep us safe all the time."

At the mention of doton jutsu, Gaara's mind started to drift to Sari. He quickly shook his head and tried to focus on the mission.

'_What is wrong with me?'_

That was fun. I told you I wouldn't let them go a whole three years without seeing their friends. Hinata should be in the next chapter as long as I don't think of any kind of filler. Either way, I always thought leaving Naruto as a genin for three years kinda sucked. So I may fix that, maybe not. Not all that sure. My fight scene wasn't that good compared to those that I read, but they will improve in time. Anyway, I'm done writing this. I'm dropping it. Six chapters is enough. Hahaha, well just R&R or blah blah blah. Who cares? Peace


	7. Chapter 7

Let me start this chapter off by apologizing for my sloppiness in the last six chapters. I went through just about every file on my computer last night and kept seeing the same grammar and spelling errors on every paper I've written. I'm gonna try to fix that by editing and re-releasing my current chapters. I'm not sure what that will do for those of you that have my story on alert, so I apologize if it says I've updated after I edit my chapters. As for my fic, Koichi was kind enough to give the idea of a summon for Ino so let's all thank Koichi. Moving on, I'm not sure how old I want to make Yugito. That's gonna be a gametime decision later in this chapter. Also, I did not forget about Kirabi. If you remember, Jammer only told Gaara about Yugito. Okay then, lets get into it. Once again, lets start with the Suna siblings.

Raikage's Palace

"It is indeed saddening what happened to your father. He was indeed a great ruler, as well as a great fighter." The Raikage sat with Kankuro and Temari in his dining room. They had been there drinking tea for the past twenty minutes or so.

Upon their arrival to Kumo, the Suna siblings simply presented a scroll with the Kazekage's seal on it. Ever since then they had been treated like royalty. After being lead to the Raikage's office, he immediately took them to the dining facility of the tower. The walls of the room were all cream colored, with large elegant windows. The table that they sat at was somewhat of an antique white table, and a crystal chandelier hung over the table. The chairs matched table so perfectly, the one could assume it was cut from the same tree. Gaara faked sick and asked if he could just walk the town, which the Raikage told him he was free to do. Thus, leaving Temari and Kankuro with the Raikage.

"Indeed he was." Kankuro took a sip of his tea, "I must say your tower is much more…decorated than ours at Suna."

"Ah, that's because this is not just my office. It's my palace, the standing Raikage lives in this tower." The kage looked at Kankuro as if he was examining him, "Is your brother going to be alright? He seemed a bit pale for someone that lived in Suna."

"Oh he'll be just fine. He's preferred to stay outside ever since the fiasco at the last Chunin exam." Kankuro smiled internally when he added, "Damn Konoha. Blaming us when we had no way of knowing that Orochimaru was posing as our kage."

"Konoha is indeed a bothersome village, but I heard the new Hokage let your country off the hook?" The Raikage was now interested.

"Financially yes, they did give us a break. But now they expect us to clean up their messes. The last mission they had my team and I on was to save one of their squads from being decimated by Oto nin."

"They actually had the Kazekage's children clean up their mess? What of their own ninja? Were they that badly damaged during the invasion?" The Raikage was shocked at Kankuro's confession. No one knew how Konoha was affected through the invasion. No one except Suna of course.

'_Shit, I may have let too much slip.'_ Kankuro mentally kicked himself. '_Well this is what they get for making me do this.'_

"Indeed they were. Suna is more than happy to lend a hand, but what Konoha is asking for is half of our ninja. We too have to rebuild after being tricked by Orochimaru, but they aren't giving us a chance." Kankuro stopped talking and placed his hand on his head, "I'm sorry Raikage-sama, I'm just rambling on. I didn't come here to plan against Konoha. I came here because Sunagakure is in need of reconstruction. With the sudden invasion of Konoha, most ninja villages are secluding themselves from us in fear that we will invade them as well. We need more allies, and I can't think of anyone better than Kumogakure.

Kumogakure

Gaara continued to walk around Kumo until he could catch a scent of the Nibi. By allowing Shukaku's animalistic senses to take over his body, Gaara was able to track down nearly anything by scent. Whether it is blood, cologne or chakra; Gaara could sense it. The downside to this would be that it was harder for Gaara to suppress the ichibi once he finished using his tracking skills. Also, his eyes turned into the golden eyes of Shukaku.

'_**Why don't you just start killing until she shows up?'**_ Shukaku bellowed in Gaara's mind, '_**If she is indeed loyal to this village, she will come to stop you and when she doe-'**_

'Yes yes, I know. Blood will fall. Will you give it a rest?' Gaara muttered to his demon. Suddenly, he caught a scent. 'Is that the Nibi?'

'_**That's her all right. Go to her, and slay her! MY CONTAINER WILL NOT BE THE WEAKEST!'**_

Gaara shook his head and began walking toward the scent. His golden eyes began piercing every corner of Kumogakure.

'This would be so much easier if I had know what she looked like.'

Gaara finally came to a stop where the scent was most prominent. He closed his eyes as he tried to push Shukaku to the back of his mind. Because he used the demon's senses, this was proving to be a tough mental battle. When Gaara opened his eyes again, they were his normal green ones. Before his visual search even started, he was being called to.

"You there! What are you looking for this far away from the village?"

Gaara looked around and just noticed that following Shukaku's senses lead him at least two miles away from the village. He was currently on a large plateau in the hills around Kumogakure. Looking in front of him, his eyes landed on a blonde haired girl that looked to be around his age. Her hair was in a ponytail that went down to her lower back. She was dressed in all black (sandals, pants and long sleeved shirt). Her clothing however was tattered and had holes on the knees of the pants. The sweat that was dripping off her stern face made it evident that she had been training.

"Yugito Nii?" Gaara questioned. The girl reached into her kunai holster on her right leg and produced three kunai. She launched them at Gaara, which his sand effortlessly flicked to the side. "That was rather rude."

"Just stay away from me!" The young girl got into a defensive position as she prepared for combat.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm not the taijutsu type. I am Sabaku no Gaara, jailer of the one-tailed ichibi." The girl's stance remained firm. Gaara simply sighed, "I'm not here to battle you, but to ask you some questions. If you would be so kind as to stop hurling projectiles at me, we can sit and talk. You seem to be exhausted from whatever it is you were doing here." Gaara stared into the girl's eyes until he saw them turn into purple slits.

"The Nibi says I shouldn't trust anything Shukaku says."

"I myself don't blame…her? I don't trust Shukaku either, but seeing as the demon cat doesn't know me how can she believe me to be a liar?" The two stared at each other for what seemed to be hours until Yugito finally dropped her stance.

"Whatever it is you want to speak to me about you must do it quickly. Kirabi-sensei will be coming back soon." The girl sat down where she was standing, watching Gaara's every move. The Suna nin merely stared back.

"Kirabi-sensei?"

"Yes, he's the brother of the Raikage and the container of the hachibi. He's been training me to master my transformation." Gaara thought for a moment. "Didn't you want to ask me questions?"

"I did. But I'll just ask your sensei when he comes out from his hiding spot." Gaara nodded in the direction of Yugito. She looked around to see Kirabi walking out from behind a boulder.

"Sharp eyes their racoona from Suna." The larger man said while clapping. "What is it that I can help a young jinchuriki like yourself?"

'_**He's a fucking idiot. KILL HIM!" **_Gaara put a hand to his head.

"I am in need of help. I can't control him much longer. His thirst for blood is becoming too strong for me." Gaara lowered his hand as the headache began to subside. "I can't even utilize my demon's skills without him taking control of my mind. Can you teach me…control?" The larger ninja walked over to Gaara and squatted down to his level.

"Nope." He then raised himself up and started walking back to Kumo. "Do what you want Yugito, training is over for the day."

The girl stared at Gaara's slouched form for a moment. She honestly felt bad for him. From what the nibi told her, Shukaku was a bloodthirsty maniac. Yugito could only imagine what it was like to have something like that screaming in your head all day long.

"Sensei!" She called for the older ninja, "Is it possible for me to train him?" Kirabi didn't look back as he just shrugged and continued on.

"Don't let the Raikage know your keeping a pet up here."

Yugito nodded to her sensei's advice and began walking to Gaara.  
"You're going to be staying with me for a while Gaara-san. I apologize in advanced for not having an extra bed for you to sleep on."

"As long as you have a selection of books to read, I won't mind at all."

Water Country

"Have I ever told you how stupid your idea is?"

"Have I ever told you how annoying you are?"

"I CAN'T GET THIS DAMN BALL TO EXPLODE!"

Welcome to Jiraiya's personal Hell. We have a hyperactive ninja that can't manage to just ask for help, and also two young teenagers that can turn even the simplest of conversations into a violent argument that ends with the having a black eye.

The group was in the outskirts of Water Country now. The sun was starting to set, which meant soon Jiraiya would have peace and quiet. The group made their camping spot next to a small stream and was picking spots to sleep. Somehow (Jiraiya had NO idea how) this started an argument between Ino and Jammer.

'_What the hell was I smoking when I decided this?'_ Jiraiya shook his head as he watched the three genin fight. _'Every ninja team is supposed to have only ONE loudmouth, and I'm fortunate enough to get three. Oh well, may as well shut the short one up first.'_

"Naruto!" The blonde turned around to his godfather with a pouty face. "Why don't you ask Jammer how to combine your affinity with your jutsu? He seems to be decent at it." Naruto's face turned to pure frustration.

"I don't know HOW to use my affinity! Be a damn teacher!"

"Didn't Kakashi teach you anything?" the toad sannin questioned.

"No he didn't. Not that much anyway-Ino stop making him choke himself!" Naruto tackled Jammer until Ino was back in her own body.

"That's enough!" Jiraiya stood up and walked over to the teens, "Ino, go practice caeporia. Jammer, work on genjutsu. You claim that it's better than your ninjutsu and I want to see it eventually. Naruto, cut this leaf in half with your chakra; also, you have first watch tonight. I'm going…to sleep." The old man walked back to the tree he was sitting under and went straight to sleep.

"How the hell do I cut it with my chakra?" Naruto whispered to his teammates, not wanting to wake a cranky Jiraiya.

"For the love of-try pushing your chakra together!" Jiraiya rolled back over and went to sleep.

After the genin trained for about two hours, Ino and Jammer grabbed their sleeping mats and went to bed. Leaving Naruto at guard duty for the first part of the night.

"Are you going to switch with him, or me?" Ino asked Jammer as he dropped into his mat.

"I got it hime. You just sleep tonight." Jammer laid on his back and put his hands beneath his head. "Besides, I have to strengthen the genjutsu up that I put over the campsite. Night."

Ino blushed a little then shook her head. She looked in the tree they were under to find Naruto cutting leaves with his chakra.

'_Good night Naruto. Don't work too hard, okay?'_ She sent a thought to him.

'_I'll be fine. I'm gonna make some seals after this. Good night."_ The boy stared at the moon for a moment then continued his leaf cutting.

Kumogakure

The Suna siblings were in a guest room in the Raikage's palace. Three beds were aligned against the far side of the wall when you walked in. Everything in the room was blue, except for the carpeting that was a tan color. Because the room was on the twelfth floor, they had a decent view of the village; but the trio was discussing a more important matter than the view.

"You're staying here?" Temari looked at her youngest brother, "Are you crazy?"

"I've been told so multiple times, actually." Gaara looked away from his sister, "It won't be that long, probably a month or two."

"We're leaving together, you know that right?" Temari glared at Gaara. She couldn't believe he was going to just stay here without telling the village council. They'd consider him a missing nin for abandoning his primary mission. She looked over to Kankuro, "Can you drag out your meetings with the Raikage?"

"Maybe for a week at the most. I can't stand talking to him for too long, he's a jerk." Kankuro replied from on top of his bed. "Either way, from what I can tell, the guy has no major beef with Konoha. Every time I tried to bash them, he gives them excuses. And I'm pretty sure he can see that it's Karasu and not you in those meetings." Temari paid his worries not attention.

It was true that Kankuro was using Karasu to pose as Temari when he was talking with the Raikage (it took quite some time to reduce the sound of the puppet clicking). The real Temari was under a henge in the village gathering information on the coup d'état. Unfortunately for her, the best place to get information in any village was at the local brothel. Fortunately for her, she only had to give a couple lap dances. It saddened her that most men would expose even their greatest secrets for a table dance, and she prayed that Kankuro wouldn't turn into one of these men.

"Bull shit. He's got enough problems to worry about, plus the guy loves you. Just suck up to him a little longer, I think I found a way to catch a member of the coup." She turned to look at Gaara, "Can you get your training done in a weeks time?"

"I'll have to ask Yugito-san. How are you finding who is in the coup and who is not?"

"I've seen about twelve shinobi with their hitai ate's strapped to their right legs. I've been investigating and it turns out that the Raikage hates it when his ninja don't wear their hitai ate's on there heads. He says they should wear them with pride."

"Yeah yeah, never mind that." Kankuro sat up from his bed, "Who's Yugito? Gaara, I'm not sure what happened to you after that Ino girl kissed you, but you've been getting girls an awful lot since then." Kankuro jumped off the bed to save his manhood from a well-aimed sand shuriken. Temari shook her head at her brother's antics.

"So it's decided, I'll capture someone I suspect is from the coup then interrogate and kill him. Gaara will try to finish his training as soon as possible, and Kankuro will stall for time. Also Gaara, I'm going to need you to grind the body up in your sand." Her brother nodded to her. "Okay, I want to get the hell out of here in a week. All of us or none of us."

Okay, that's the end for this chapter. I know it was mad short, but it was mainly a chapter to show how the situation in Kumo was progressing. It also showed a little character progression. You know, with Gaara and his family interacting like a "normal" family to some extent. And Naruto's team seems to be getting along a lot more since they first started traveling. I'm having a time skip next chapter, just seven months or so. I'm really anxious to go to the chunin exams in Kiri. I promise to have a 5000-word chapter out before my birthday (17th!) to make up for this one. Also, I was thinking of giving Naruto another affinity. Fire sound good to you guys? Anyway, peace for now. Oh, and I guess Yugito is gonna be around Gaara's age so 13? 14? I'll finalize it later. 20,000+ words!


	8. Chapter 8

No Koichi, I'm not making my own biju. I myself can't stand that either. I'm thinking about the fire affinity though. I don't know, that will more than likely be a game time decision. Thanks for the reviews guys, and Kyuubi16 your stories are ballin. I myself can't write one-shots so I got much respect for those who can. Almost 300 visitors, which is awesome for my first fic. If I end up making a sequel to this (cause I'll tell you now that once the war is over, the story is over) I'll be sure to give you guys shoutouts in every chapter for giving me my first 20 reviews. Aight, let's move on into chapter…8? Yeah its 8. OH! And there will be a time skip in this one, but first let us see how the Suna sibs are handling Kumogakure.

**Chapter 8**

Raikage's Palace

'_My God, does he ever stop talking?'_ Kankuro thought to himself as the Raikage lectured him on having an iron fist when ruling. _'I can't take much more of this crap, three more days is out of the question.'_

It had been four days since the initiated their plan. Temari picked her target to interrogate, but she needed Gaara with her so he could kill the man when she finished with him. Meanwhile, Kankuro was stuck pretending he cared about what the Raikage had to say.

'I wonder how many poisoned kunai my body could take before I dropped to the ground?' the boy was getting desperate for an escape. Suddenly, a ninja he hadn't seen yet appeared.

"Raikage-sama." Nemsa bowed to the man, "I have news on the genin, Yotchi Jammer." The Raikage stopped everything he was saying to Kankuro and looked at the man before him.

"I'm sorry Kankuro-san, this is one of my top ninja. Head of the hunter nin, Kuseo Nemsa." The Raikage stared at Nemsa for a moment, "What news do you have?"

"He was killed by some Iwa ninja. Turns out the boy had some sort of mental problem. He tried to pick a fight with an Iwa jounin and was slaughtered mercilessly." The pale man then tossed a slashed hitai ate to the Raikage. "This was all that was left of him. Iwa disposed of the body themselves. I didn't think that was a problem seeing how he had no true value to us."

Kankuro stared at the man before him. The story that was just told was obviously a lie, and since this man had his hitai ate strapped to his right thigh Kankuro could guess he was involved with the revolt. Once Nemsa's eyes set on Kankuro's, the teen knew he was in trouble. There was something about this man that just didn't give Kankuro a good feeling. Kankuro continued his brief stare down, but felt as though Nemsa was reading him like a book. Paranoia began to take control of the puppet user's mind.

'_I have to get out of here. He knows I know the story was fake.'_ Kankuro looked away from the man and back to the Raikage, whom was pondering to himself.

"Well," the Raikage began, "I guess there is nothing that can be done about this. The boy is dead and probably rotting in Hell. Let us continue our talk, Kankuro-san. Nemsa, you are dismissed." As the Raikage began talking and walking past Nemsa, the pale ninja was glaring straight at Kankuro.

'_Shit. We have to get out of here ASAP.'_

Miles away

"I'm sorry Gaara-san. I just can't teach you anymore." Yugito sat across from the Suna nin in the crater he recently created. "Your seal is just too weak. You keep losing yourself every time you begin to transform." Gaara's hands turned into fists as he slammed the ground.

"Then what can I do? Just let this monster defeat me?" Gaara's eyes were cold, but not toward Yugito. He was ashamed that he was losing the battle against his demon. "I can't protect with a broken mind."

The blonde girl looked at the red head sympathetically. For the past four days they had been training non-stop so he could at least know how to practice his transformation after he left. Unfortunately, he couldn't get good hands-on experience because every time he started to transform, Shukaku would start to take over.

"I'm sorry Gaara-san. I really am. The only thing I could think of is going to see a seals master. Perhaps he or she could redo your seal." Gaara's eyes widened at this.

'_Fuck. I'm so fucking stupid, I was just with one of the greatest seals masters in the continent and I just walked right by him.'_ The boy furiously thought to himself. Gaara picked himself up and walked over to Yugito.

"I'm leaving then. Thank you for helping me." He then bowed to the girl and began walking back to the village. His mission had been a failure.

"When will I see you again?" the blonde girl questioned. "We have to stick together you know." The girl's smile was hopeful. Gaara slightly smiled back.

"I'll be sure to bring the container of the Kyuubi with me the next time I visit. Stay safe Yugito-sama."

"I'm not your teacher anymore Gaara-kun."

"Forgive me for sounding formal," he said lightly, "but I'm sure that if I called you Yugito-chan, my brother would tease me about it until I actually kill him." Yugito laughed at this. To think that the boy with a crazed demon in his head was worried about his older brother teasing him. She decided to have a little fun with him.

"I don't see him around anywhere…" The girl started walking towards Gaara, who was eyeing her curiously. She was right; Kankuro was nowhere to be seen. He could say it if he wanted to. Hell, he could do whatever he wanted. He was Sabaku no Gaara, to Hell with what his brother said. By the time he decided to say it, the blonde girl had her face inches away from his.

"Stay safe, Yugito-chan." Was the last thing Gaara could remember saying before the girl moved in for the kill. The boy's mind was virtually fried. At that time and moment, he didn't care about the impending war, his demon, or the rumors of a ninja organization that wanted control of the biju. All he could focus on were the lips that were now smashed gently onto his. As she started to pull away, he had to suppress the urge to grab her and make the moment last a little longer.

"Come back when your demon is under control." The girl then walked away as if nothing occurred. Gaara stared after her, completely ignoring his demons unnecessary commentary about what he would do to the girl the next time they meet.

'_I have got to stay away from blonde women.'_ The red head said to himself as he walked towards the village.

**Seven months later**

Kirigakure

"I ain't wearin that. We've been over this like twenty times, I refuse to wear that crap." Jammer stared at Jiraiya.

"Look, if you don't at least have it displayed on your person then we won't look legit." The toad sannin reasoned with the boy, "Just put the hitai ate on and give me your old one. I'll keep it safe, and I promise I'll give it back to you when this is all over."

The old man was tired of trying to convince the boy to wear a Konoha hitai ate. If he didn't wear it, then it would make him look suspicious during the chuunin exams. Actually, Jammer only took his last tie to Kumo off when they traveled to The Temple of the Sea. The group stayed with the group of monks to strengthen Naruto's will to suppress the Kyuubi while he was using its chakra. The only reason Jammer took the headband off is because Ino wanted to play in his hair, which was a small, nappy orange afro then.

"Fine!" Jammer undid the knot and handed it to Jiraiya, "But don't get the wrong ideas. I'm not a Konoha ninja."

"Whatever kid. Why don't you go check on Naruto, I haven't heard from him in a while." Jammer nodded and walked off to find Naruto.

After their five-month stay at The Temple of the Sea, Jiraiya finally took the kids to Kirigakure. Turns out, Jiraiya purchased land and a house in Kiri when he was younger. The house is actually where he comes to edit his Icha Icha series. The kids took over the house in a matter of seconds; picking which room was theirs, practicing A-ranked jutsu in the backyard, etc. At the moment, Naruto was doing the latter.

Jammer found the blonde sprawled out on the dirt. He walked over and started poking Naruto with his foot.

"Will you stop that already? My body is screaming in pain." Naruto spoke weakly.

"That's what chakra exhaustion does. Now get up before your sister finds you and yells at me for not keeping an eye on you." Jammer grabbed his friend's hand, which made said boy grunt in pain. Jammer looked at Naruto's hand to see that his left hand was burned. "Dammit Naruto, what have you been doing?"

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know? It's a secret for the exams. Not even Ino knows about my top secret jutsu." Jammer squinted at the boy and pinched his hand. Naruto howled in pain and jumped to his feet. Jammer just laughed.

"See? Got you on your feet. My job is done." Jammer walked back inside, hoping to be able to practice his genjutsu on an unsuspecting Ino. Stopping in his and Naruto's room, he sees a small black boar with red hair on the top of its head sitting on his bed.

"Ganon if you don't get your fat ass off my bed we're gonna have bacon tonight!" Jammer screamed at the boar.

"Fuck you Kumo bitch!" The small boar fired back. Jammer was getting ready to kill the animal when Ino rushed in and blocked his path.

"Jam! Don't talk to Ganon like that, what's he done to you?" Ino picked up the little boar and cradled him in her arms. "He's just a baby summon."

"Look Ms. Piggy, ever since you got that stupid summoning contract that menace has been torturing me, Naruto and Gamakichi as soon as you turn your back. You're making me wish I burned that contract when I first laid ey-" Jammer's rant was cut off when he felt hands grip his afro. He was brought face to face with a pissed off Namikaze Ino.

"If you EVER call me Ms. Piggy again I will screw your brain up so bad that you'll be barking at the moon every time you hear someone stomp the ground. Do we have an understanding?" The boy nodded dumbly. Ino released her grip on his hair. "Good. As for Ganon, I'll look after him better, but if I want to gain the respect of the other summons I have to treat him like a prince." The girl walked left the room to go check on her brother; leaving Jammer to think of what he was going to do with his hair.

'_Okay, so an afro is NOT a proper hairstyle for a ninja.'_ The nin concluded, _'I guess I have to fix this. I hate braiding.' _

Gates of Kirigakure

"Man, this place is so humid. Good thing your hair is already fucked up, heh Temari?" Kankuro ducked under the incoming fist, just to be caught by the following uppercut.

"Kankuro, you were just asking for that one." His little brother said while standing in front of his two siblings. "I can sense Naruto already, which means Jiraiya is more than likely in the vicinity." Temari walked over to her youngest brother and looked around.

"Let's ask around and see who has seen him around. I mean, Jiraiya is pretty well known." The blonde waved down a young girl, and called her over.

"Great idea Temari. Then when we finish asking her, Gaara can get to second base. We should start calling you Pimp no Gaara." Kankuro dove to the ground as multiple sand shuriken were launched at his neck. Gaara began to walk off after missing his target.

"KANKURO-SAN!" a voice screamed from behind them. Kankuro turned around to see a white ninken that came up to his knee and the rest of Konoha's team eight.

"Yo Kiba! Here for the chuunin exams I take it?" Kankuro walked over to the team.

"Damn straight, I'm making chuunin this time around. Naruto's not here to stop me." Kiba began to laugh to himself as Hinata blushed when Naruto's name was mentioned.

"So," Kankuro looked at the group, "who else is here from Konoha?" Hinata took this time to speak up.

"Well, the new team seven consisting of Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, and a new ninja named Sai." Her voice was still soft, but stutter-free. "Their sensei is Kakashi. Asuma-sensei is on duty right now." Kankuro examined the girl and was…impressed. In as little as eight months or so, the girl looked great! Her hair went down to the bottom of her neck now, and she got a new purple coat that seemed to fit her VERY nicely.

'_Was she always that…filled out? Better keep her away from Gaara.'_ Kankuro mused to himself.

"Don't forget about Team Gai. Neji said he's passing no matter what this time, so be on your guard." Kiba warned. He was also in a new outfit that consisted of all black leather. He had a mesh shirt on underneath the leather jacket that could be seen around his neck, but it was all leather besides that. Their other teammate, Shino, was in his usual large overcoat that covered the bottom of his face.

"Aww, Shikamaru is a chuunin now huh? Sorry Te-OW!" Kankuro rolled on the ground in pain. "What is that thing MADE out of?!"

"You deserved it you dolt." Temari kicked her brother in the stomach as he rolled around. She then face team eight, who were all trying to stifle their laughs at the Suna ninja's antics (excluding Shino of course). Gaara walked over to his family and shook his head.

"I was on my way to meet Namikaze Naruto and his sensei. Would you all like to join me?" Gaara laughed in his head as he looked at team eight's shocked faces. He turned around and headed in the direction he sensed Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun is here? What if he wants to go on our date early? I don't think I'm ready.'_ Hinata was in a panic, but her feet followed Gaara automatically. Nervousness aside, she really wanted to see Naruto. Ino too.

Jiraiya's Kiri Home

Naruto walked into his room to see Jammer braiding Jammer's hair. It was an odd sight indeed. An even odder sight would be the fact that Jammer was crying while the other was braiding his hair.

"Are you…crying?" Naruto started laughing at his friend.

"Shut up Naruto, it's been a while since I've done this. My head's kinda tender." Jammer then looked over to Naruto, "So who was this Sasuke guy you want to save so much?" Naruto looked as if he was hit in the jaw. He hadn't talked about Sasuke with anyone in a while. In fact, the subject of Sasuke usually dampened the blonde's day. Naruto also found it odd how Jammer was suddenly interested in Sasuke.

"He was my best friend."

"Oh, so you two grew up together?"

"Not really, no."

"Sooo," Jammer thought for a moment, "You guys used to play games or something? Friends in the academy?"

"No, we were friends when we were put on the same team together." Naruto began to reflect on the old team seven. "It started out as a rivalry, then it turned into a true friendship."

"How long was your team together?" Jammer asked curiously. For someone to make a bond like the one Naruto had for this Sasuke guy, means they had to have known each other for quite some time.

"I don't know, a couple of months? Perhaps seven."

"Seven months? And you're willing to lay your life on the line to save this guy after several months?"

"You just don't understand, Jammer. That's how Konoha ninjas are. I don't expect a missing nin to understand anyway." Jammer began to get a little angry at this.

"Oh? I don't see any other Konoha ninja trying to bring this guy back. From what I hear, you're the only one trying to bring him back. And because I'm a missing nin, I don't know honor?

"I didn't say that. I just mean you wouldn't understand how close Konoha ninjas are. Missing ninjas abandon their villages, meaning they never established those bonds."

"Well, I became a missing nin to save my village AND yours. What noble thing does Uchiha Sasuke want to do, huh? Kill his older brother Itachi?"

"Are you saying you're better than him because of the reason you left?" Naruto started getting annoyed with his friend. "Besides, he was taken away from us. He didn't leave under his own power."

"You're God damn right I'm saying I'm better than him. For starters I wasn't too weak to be lead away by some freak of a ninja like Orochimaru. I mean, come on. If you make bonds like that with people within several months, then you will probably protect ME with your life after a few years of being on the same team."

"You two AREN'T the same."

"How so? Let me guess, this guy was a complete prick to you when you growing up huh? He was probably even a prick to you when you were on the same team. Then helps you one time and you're pretty much on his dick for the rest of the time. That is, until he abandons your bitch ass and leaves to go with the same person that destroyed two villages in one fail swoop. Am I in the general area here?"

"Yeah that's right! And then we fought to the death at the Valley of the End, where shoved his hand through my chest! What's with the sudden questions?!" The blonde was ready to launch himself towards Jammer and beat him into a pulp.

"I'm just wondering why you're wasting your time on a lost cause. I know now that you're just insane." Jammer dismissed his clone and patted his hair. The cornrows were still tight, so he winced when he touched them. "The guy sounds like an asshole."

"He was my brother!"

"Yeah, he must see you as his brother too. It's kinda funny how he wants to kill his brothers." After he spoke these words Naruto had enough and sent a left hook to Jammer's head. Jammer pushed the fist to his left, but Naruto used his momentum to hood his leg around Jammer's neck. Ino ran into the room to find Naruto choking Jammer with his right leg.

"Naruto! Let him go!" She tried to pry Naruto off of Jammer but was having no success.

"Take that back!" Naruto refused to let go of Jammer. The ex-Kumo nin went through a few hand seals and Naruto instantly released. Jammer tried to catch his breath as Naruto looked around the room as though he was blind. The rouge ninja saw Ino's concerned face.

"It's a genjutsu. He'll be fine in a moment." Jammer picked himself up and left the room. Ino stared at her brother while he hopelessly walked around the room. She walked next to him and touched him with a little chakra, which instantly woke him from his mental vacation.

"That bastard put me in a genjutsu, didn't he?" His sister just nodded her head. She had never heard Naruto speak with so much venom in his voice. She was honestly scared of the argument that he and Jammer were having, but she never thought Naruto would actually attack his friend.

"You don't think," Naruto looked into his sister's eyes, "that he's a lost cause…right?" Ino looked away from her brother's gaze. She couldn't bring herself to say that Jammer brought up many good points in his argument. Naruto shook his head and left the room. Ino was about to chase after him when she heard a dog barking at the front door.

"Akamaru found Ino!" a boy yelled from outside. Someone was knocking at the door and Ino went to go answer it. She was surprised to see Sabaku no Gaara at the door with Konoha's team eight behind him.

"I'm looking for your godfather." The red head stated. Ino put her hands on her hips and looked appalled with Gaara's behavior.

"Hi Gaara. How have you been? Me? Oh, I'm just fine." Ino saw that Gaara wasn't caring about her feeling at the time and stepped to the side. "He's in the backyard. If you see Naruto, you may want to turn around." Gaara walked past Ino and began to walk to the back of the house. The girl then walked outside and began catching up with her old friends.

The backyard

"I don't know what to say Gaara-san." Jiraiya leaned against the tree in the backyard. "Redoing your seal could have huge consequences. I could either kill you, fix it, or release Shukaku."

"Jiraiya-sama, please. You are the only person that can help me right now. I'll do whatever it takes." Gaara watched the man. "I'm losing the battle against him, and have been for months now. I have to be able to access his chakra without losing myself. Otherwise, I'm an even easier target for Akatsuki."

The old man looked at the boy before him. He'd never guessed that Sabaku no Gaara would beg for anything in his life, but he didn't seem to be against it. He was desperate, that's for sure.

"If I do this, you still won't be able to sleep. If you sleep, he will escape and be pissed off that you had him sealed in tighter than before." Gaara nodded at this, eyes showing determination. "Okay, let's go someplace the others can't hear screaming." With that, the two ninja were swept up into a pile of sand and disappeared.

Elsewhere

Naruto had been brooding on the top of the roof of the house for about thirty minutes now. He was ashamed of how he attacked Jammer like that. Maybe Sasuke was a lost cause.

'_No, that can't be. Sasuke was my brother. We were the same, we felt the same lonliness.' _Naruto rattled his brain, trying to find an answer he doubted he could find. He completely ignored the sound of another person walking on the roof. That is, until the person put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not now Ino. I just don't feel like it right now." Naruto continued to stare at the horizon, ignoring the world around him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'll be back later when you're feeling better." Hinata then backed away and was about to jump off the roof before Naruto called for her.

"Hinata-chan! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." The blonde jumped up and grabbed the girl's hand, which made the both of them turn red in the face. "Come sit with me, please?"

'_He wanted to talk to me instead of Ino?' _The Hyuuga heiress shook her head and followed Naruto to the spot he was sitting earlier. She continued to blush even harder when she noticed they hadn't stopped holding hands yet.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you can have your hand back." Naruto quickly released Hinata's hand. The two then sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until Hinata (surprisingly) spoke up.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" The girl asked the boy. Naruto was amazed that she didn't stutter at all in that whole sentence.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned to face Hinata, "Do you believe Sasuke is a lost cause?" Hinata looked startled at the question. "Please be honest with me."

"I think…" She tried to think of the right thing to say, "You should re-assess your friendships Naruto-kun." Naruto stared at the girl with a confused look. "Think about it, the main reason you connected so well with Sasuke is because you thought you were both alone. But look at you now. You have a sister and many friends that love and care about you. And if you ever doubt me…I'll be one of the first to say that…you're special to me."

Naruto stared at the girl. He could honestly say that he had NEVER felt like this around Sakura. He couldn't even remember what Sakura looked like as he stared at Hinata.

"Happy late birthday, Naruto-kun." The girl the leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek. She then stood up and jumped off the roof, likely to join the other Konoha ninjas. Naruto was in a daze after she kissed him. Not only had she kissed him, but also she was one of the few people that remembered his birthday. He'd been so busy during their trip so far that he, in fact, would've forgotten his birthday if it wasn't for Ino. Naruto snapped out of his daze and called to her.

"Hinata-chan!" The girl turned around, "Would you like to go on our date a little early? Maybe tonight?" She smiled at him sweetly.

"I'd like that." She called from the ground.

'_Only thing that could make this training trip any better is if I actually make chuunin.'_ Naruto placed a hand on his left cheek where Hinata kissed him, _'Then again, I'd be happy if I could get another one of those too.'_

That Night

The Konoha ninja went back to their hotel rooms once night came. Ino walked back into the house to find that her godfather still wasn't in. Neither was Naruto for that matter. She walked into her room to be assaulted by Ganon. The boar charged her and rammed into her stomach.

"Ino!?" The boar screamed out confused. "I thought you were the Kumo ninja." Ino picked up the boar and held him at eye level.

"Just because your all I can summon now, doesn't mean I'm gonna take your crap. Anyway, where's Jammer?"

"In his room. He's been quiet the whole time. I think he's planning to kill me tonight." The boar looked around in panic, "I can't take the pressure! Bye Ino!" Ganon then poofed into smoke as he reverse summoned himself. Ino shook her head and headed to Jammer and Naruto's room. She found the boy on his bed with a new white cloak covering his body. The hood of the cloak was up which means he was in deep thought. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"For the record," She looked into the inside of the hood, "I think Sasuke is a waste of my brother's time too." She then put an arm around Jammer's neck and the two sat there for about five minutes before Jammer said anything.

"Naruto isn't gonna be able to fight that guy." Jammer balled his hands into fists, "He'll end up getting killed while trying to save that guy. So, I'll do it for him. If I see Uchiha Sasuke, I'll kill him myself for fucking up my friend's head." Ino retracted her arm and pulled the boy's hood down to reveal a Konoha hitai ate around his head.

"Honestly, I don't think you can beat Sasuke either." Jammer's eyes refused to look at Ino's, "It would be a waste of fifteen years. Orochimaru is training him after all. I'd say Naruto has the best chance against him. You're just not on their level."

"I'll do it. Quote me on that." Jammer then wrapped his right arm around Ino's waist and gave her a half hug, "Thanks hime. I have to do some training." The boy rose off the bed.

"You know," Ino grabbed Jammer's hand, "Naruto got a late personal present from Hinata on his fourteenth birthday. Think I could get a personal present too?" Jammer looked at the girl's face. He then shook his head and walked out the door while calling back, "later."

'_Fine.'_ Ino thought to herself as she walked to her room. _'I'll just get some horny guy to kiss me later. That'll teach him.'_ The girl cringed as she imagined Kiba or Kankuro kissing her.

My god, I lost my train of thought like 500 times through this chapter. No more 4000+ updates. I can't keep my mind together for that long. Anyway, I'll elaborate on Ino's new summoning contract later. Hinata and Naruto go on their date next chapter, then we'll start the chuunin exams. Remember the chuunin exams will be slightly different than the ones in canon for two reasons. 1. It's in Kirigakure instead of Konohagakure. 2. It's my story. Haha, it'll be okay, just trust me. You have so far. Peace yal, I'm exhausted. Oh and this is random but did anyone see x-men? I was kinda disappointed. I was hoping there would be more Gambit . O well, R&R or R for now and R later. 300+ VISITORS! GROW MY MONSTER, GROW!! (old power rangers reference. God I feel so old now lol)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the love peoples. As far as Ino's summoning contract, I picked boar cause I thought that if she ever got into a fight then she'd need something majorly offensive. Like a powerhouse. I will NOT have Jammer learn chidori or raikiri. Pretty much the same reasons that no one else will learn rasengan; the move is already trademarked. Naruto may or may not have fire affinity. Like I said, game time decision. What happened to Gaara? Jiraiya will explain right about…now!

**Chapter 9**

Secluded area outside Kiri

Gaara dropped to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The blood that was flowing from his head seemed never ending. The boy looked around at Jiraiya and sent him a death glare.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Gaara placed his right hand on the gash on the right side of his head. Jiraiya took out a towel he brought from the house and passed it to him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Jiraiya waved his hands in front of him. "You wanted my help and I gave it to you the only way I know how. I strengthened your seal." Gaara began to calm himself and rose to his feet. His throat was sore from screaming. The pain he had just felt was unbearable.

"I didn't think strengthening a seal would cause that much mental stress." He began to wipe his head of the excess blood. He just knew that when he went to his hotel room that Temari was going to accuse him of killing again. As he was wiping off the blood he could feel his sand making a makeshift scab over the wound.

"Oh, the pain wasn't from the seal. Well at least not the main part of the pain. The pain was from me breaking your old seal. For a split second there, Shukaku was free to escape." Gaara stared at the old man in disbelief. "Hard to believe this is my first demon sealing." Jiraiya began to laugh at himself. Gaara simply glared harder at the man.

"So…what did this stronger seal do?" The boy threw the towel to the ground.

"Do you hear Shukaku in your head still?" Jiraiya faced the young ninja. Gaara closed his eyes and focused.

"No. No I don't."

"Then that's what it does. Like I said, you're pretty much a lab hamster. I had no idea what would happen during this. I just read a few of the Yondaime's notes that he made before sealing the Kyuubi." Jiraiya's eyes glazed while he thought of his former student. "I wanted to try to strengthen Naruto's seal, but there's just no way. The Kyuubi has to much chakra for me to reseal it without sacrificing myself." Gaara nodded in understanding.

"Can I…sleep now?"

"No. If I did this properly, all I did was stop Shukaku from speaking in your head. Think of it like, he's asleep while you're awake. If you were to sleep then you would switch places. I don't see why you can't use his chakra now, seeing as how he can't influence you mentally." Jiraiya started towards the village. "You should take up meditation. Give your body a healthy rest. Night."

Gaara nodded in the man's direction. As he was walking back to the village he looked around. Paranoia began to grip at the boy, as he wasn't used to the silence. After having a demon screaming for blood in you're head for fourteen years, it was easy to feel a bit insecure in the complete silence of a forest at night.

Jiraiya's Kiri Home

The three teenagers sat in the backyard as they were told. Seeing how it was only five in the morning, they were all still dressed in their pajamas. Naruto sat in his orange sweats and a black tank; while his sister was in her shorts and a large, stretched out, white t-shirt. Jammer had on some white pants with a white tank. The teens were waiting for Jiraiya, whom woke them all up and told them that they were going to have a family meeting. Naruto was on his back, sprawled out on the grass, still somewhat asleep. Ino had her head on Jammer's right shoulder as they were propped up against the wall of the house as he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

'_You know you shouldn't be doing that in front of Naruto.'_ She thought to the Kumo nin.

'_He's out cold. Besides, I don't hear you complaining.'_ Jammer squeezed the girl's side, which made her giggle. When Jiraiya walked into the backyard, Ino jumped about three feet away from Jammer.

"Okay! Wake up maggots!" Jiraiya's shout made Naruto sit up in a flash. The boy had a kunai in his hand while looking around wildly. "Chill Naruto, there are no hunter nin around. Its time for me to explain the reason of our family meeting." Jammer was shocked at Naruto's actions.

"Where the hell did you pull that kunai out from? You have no pockets on those pants." Jammer stared at the blonde boy until he started grinning like a fool.

"I made a seal on my shirt!" Naruto showed off the markings on the stomach of his shirt. "You just can't see it cause its in black ink. Awesome, yeah?"

"Naruto, it's five in the morning." Ino complained while leaning against the house, "Can you use your big boy voice for after noon?" Naruto was about to shoot a response to Ino when Jiraiya stepped in.

"AS I WAS SAYING. We're out here because we need to work on our teamwork." The teens groaned, "Oh shut up. I just want everyone to go and tell his or her techniques to us. We're all on the same team and will be for a while; so, we should know our teammates strengths and weaknesses. Jam, you first." The boy groaned again as he leaned back into the wall again.

"You want grades or-"

"Actual jutsu. That means ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. All of it."

"Ugh, fine. I don't know any actual taijutsu. I can fight, but I its pretty standard stuff." Jammer sighed and began to name off his ninjutsu, "My ninjutsu is: Ikazuchi Hakai, Raiton Kage Bunshin, Suirō no Jutsu, and Kage Ame no Jutsu. As far as genjutsu goes…"

"Come on already. You claimed that your genjutsu was so great. What do you have?" Jiraiya was truly interested.

"Because I trust you guys, I'll tell you...Kokuangyo no Jutsu." Jiraiya let out a whistle.

"How did you score that one? There are a lot of ninja that want to know that particular genjutsu." Jammer's eyes turned cold as he remembered who taught him the technique.

"I stole a scroll from this Nemsa guy before I left Kumo. After I learned the jutsu, I burned the scroll. I'm not sure how he got it, but my guess is you have a leak around Konoha."

"Okay then." Jiraiya looked to Ino, "You're up Ino." The girl beamed at her godfather.

"My taijutsu is getting better as I train with Fishcake. As far as ninjutsu: Shintenshin no Jutsu, Shinranshin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, and recently Hari Jizō." The girl winked at Jiraiya. "My genjutsu is awful, but Kurenai-sensei offered to teach me a bit."

Jiraiya smiled at Ino. He had to admit that bringing her along was one of his better ideas. She seemed to be benefiting from this trip just as much as Naruto, if not more. She could've ended up following behind that Haruno girl all her life if it wasn't for the truth being exposed.

"Alright gaki." The old man tossed a pebble at Naruto's head. The boy paid the pebble no mind because he was still amazed at how much his sister was learning during the trip. "NARUTO!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." The boy's face broke into a giant grin again. "We all know my genjutsu sucks, and my taijutsu is getting a little better every day. Do I have to tell all of my ninjutsu?" The blonde looked at Jiraiya for some assistance.

"Yeah, you learned them all so it's only right that you let your teammates know." Jiraiya was sure to watch Jammer and Ino's faces as Naruto went on his list of jutsu.

"Well, thanks to…Jiraiya-SENSEI, I learned a bunch of jutsu. I don't have them all perfected, but I do know how and when to use them. Let's see…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, rasengan, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Doton: Yomi Numa, Iwa no Yoroi and Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto finished his list and smiled at his friends.

"When the hell did you learn all those?" Ino questioned. "And you have an earth affinity? What the hell is mine!?" Jiraiya stepped in to calm the girl down.

"Easy Ino, I taught him these cause he has a lot of chakra and needs to switch his style up from time to time. Besides, he wouldn't shut up until I taught him some jutsu." The toad sannin looked back to Naruto, "And you're not done yet."

"What the hell man!? I didn't know you knew all these jutsu." Jammer looked at his friend in confusion. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"It was thanks to you teaching me all those chakra drills. Okay, the last ones were Fūka Hōin and my ultimate rasengan!"

"That's a lame name there, Fishcake." Ino got up from her spot against the wall. "Is that all now ero-sennin? I wanna go back to sleep."

"Hell no. You three are going into the surrounding forests to train together until the exam in two weeks. Get your things together, we leave in an hour." Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head.

"But-but I have a date with Hinata!"

"In that case, I'll be sure to tell her that you couldn't make it. Now hurry it up you three. If you're not ready to go then we aren't entering the chuunin exams. Understood?" Jiraiya left the teens to pack their supplies.

"Hey," Jammer called for the old man, "what are we doing out there?"

"Survival training. You three have to survive against me, and look out for each other for the next two weeks. If you don't attack with the intention to kill, you may not make it."

One week later

Naruto slung Jammer over his shoulder and ran for his life. Ino was behind him throwing kunai and shuriken as she ran behind her brother. It was hard to tell wether or not she hit her target due to the fact that it was the middle of the night. The girl's cloak was tattered and muddy, as was her brother's.

"Ino! Just run!" Naruto called back to his sister. He knew she was on the verge of chakra exhaustion, and if she passed out he would have to carry both her and Jammer. Naruto saw a pile of leaves and threw Jammer's body into it. He then turned around and let his sister get behind him.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A row of ten Naruto's poofed into existence, all of them going through hand seals as before they called out, "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" The swarm of kunai seemed like an ocean of metal. Naruto then sent a clone to pick up Jammer as he picked up his sister.

Naruto and his clone continued running with Jammer and Ino in tow. He was hoping the eight clones he left to fend off Jiraiya would last for a while. He dropped to the ground as the memories of five of the clones rushed back to him at once.

"Naruto?" Ino shook her brother gently. The boy opened his eyes as he learned what destroyed his clones so quickly. He turned around to see a giant ball of fire approaching them quickly.

Naruto pushed Ino back and unfurled a scroll he pulled out from under the sleeve of his cloak. He held the scroll in front of him as the ball of fire approached. Normally, Ino would've called him crazy but she had seen him do this at least twice before during their survival trip. Just as the fire reached the scroll, it began to dissipate. After the flames were sealed into the scroll it began to rain, which meant Jammer had regained consciousness.

"Let's move. I think he's gonna back off for a while. The clones are keeping him busy." Naruto picked up his sister again and started running with Jammer next to him.

This was how the last seven days lasted. Once they were a safe distance away from the village of Kiri, Jiraiya told them they had ten minutes to run as far away from him as they could. Once the ten minutes ran out, the teens were hunted and beaten mercilessly by Jiraiya. The first two nights they didn't think he would be so brutal, but after they were beaten on the second night the man told them that if they didn't shape up then they would be killed in an instant on the field. Since then, they had created plans and learned how to fight with each other.

The group finally found a safe spot in a hollowed out tree and dropped from exhaustion. Ino walked over to Jammer to check his head.

"I don't believe we have to last another week of this." Jammer complained as Ino probed his mind.

"That was my fault guys, I shouldn't have rushed him." Naruto scowled at himself.

"You had to." Jammer looked at Naruto, "Besides, after my epic genjutsu fail, we needed a way to get his attention off Ino."

"There," Ino moved away from Jammer, "your head seems to be in working condition. No concussion or anything, just a major headache. And you're both wrong, I should've led him to the stream like we planned. It was my fault today." The three of them looked to the ground in defeat.

"Naruto," Jammer put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "You go to sleep bro, I'll watch for the night. I got plenty of sleep anyway after Jiraiya knocked me out. We're gonna need your stamina for the next week too, so rest up." Naruto nodded to his friend and crawled next to his sister who was already fast asleep.

'_If this is what fighting a kage is like,'_ Jammer sat himself at the entrance of the tree, _'I'm so happy I didn't take up Yun's offer.'_

Six days later

"Jammer! Plan B!" Naruto ran towards Jiraiya and Ino making twenty clones in the process. Jammer himself made one clone and rushed in behind Naruto. Naruto then made his entire clone army hinge to look like Jammer.

Ino had already engaged in fighting hand-to-hand with Jiraiya. She was armed with two kunai and already managed to cut him twice. Jiraiya's frustration was apparent because he couldn't land a hit on the girl that was dodging all of his attacks. The fact that she was so close to him meant she could stop him if he started to make seals for a jutsu. The toad sage threw a punch for the girl's head, which was not even close to hitting because she dropped down. Using her left arm for support, she swept under the old man's leg. As he fell to the ground she went into a handstand and tried to axe kick the man in the neck. He rolled away from this and jumped away from the girl. Jiraiya saw the flood of clones that were coming towards him and started to go through hand seals. Ino saw this and launched her two kunai to the ground on both sides of the man. Once the kunai impacted the ground, Jiraiya saw they were wrapped with explosive tags and jumped into the sky to avoid most of the damage from the explosion.

'_Why aren't they goin…THEY'RE DUMMIES!'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. He then saw Jammer rocketing towards him with a rasengan, which confused him. Jiraiya formed his own rasengan and meet Jammer's while they were in the air. The explosion resulting from their collision sent both ninja flying through the air.

Jiraiya managed to land on his feet once he was sent to the ground, but he was still catching his breath when an army of Jammer's rushed him. The man punched through the first one and saw it go up in smoke.

'_So Naruto's going to try and psych me out?'_ Jiraiya smiled, _'I know Jammer doesn't have enough chakra to make all these clones. Time to kill them all.'_

The old man punching through every clone that came near him. Suddenly, one jumped at the toad sannin which he kicked while it was in the air. Jiraiya yelled out in pain when his foot connected with the clone. Stumbling back, Jiraiya saw what was probably the real Jammer going through seals.

"Ikazuchi Hakai!" The boy put his hands onto the ground, sending a bolt of lightning towards the older man.

Jiraiya used Kawarimi to switch with the last clone and jumped away from the real Jammer. That's when Naruto came from the sky with his left arm cocked back. Jiraiya caught the fist and stared in confusion as Naruto pivoted on his arm to send a bone shattering kick to the man's head. Jiraiya regained his composure as Naruto rushed him again. The boy came within two feet of Jiraiya, jumped into the air vertically and sent both his feet into the man's face. The older ninja leaned back to dodge the kick and noticed that Naruto was giving off a giving off a gleam when the moonlight hit him.

'_That's why that kick hurt so much. He's using Iwa no Yoroi.'_ Jiraiya thought as the watched Naruto drop to the ground.

As the blonde dropped, he put his and over his head and used them to spring his feet into Jiraiya's chest. When his feet connected with Jiraiya, the older ninja was sent back into a tree. The white haired ninja looked up to see the three genin surrounding him, all armed with kunai.

"Yield." Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at them with pride. Just a few days ago they couldn't work together to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Now here they are, taking on one of the sannin. He smiled to them and started to laugh.

"As long as you three stick together," he laughed out, "no one will be beating you so easily. This training session is over."

The genin cheered and jumped around.

"I get to take a shower!"

"I can finally get some sleep!"

"I'll take Hinata out first thing tomorrow!"

Jiraiya picked himself up and the teens instantly quieted down.

"Okay, so who had the idea to cover up the Raiton Kage Bunshin with the regular Kage Bunshin?" The old man stared at his students. Naruto raised his hand.

"It was me. Wasn't it awesome?" Jiraiya slapped the boy over the head. "What was that for!?"

"That HURT gaki! Let's get out of here already. You three have two days to rest up before the exams, so be sure to stock up on weapons and get plenty of rest."

The group nodded and headed back home where they could finally relax.

Next day

Jammer woke up to see a depressed Naruto. The blonde was sitting on his already made bed with a look on his face that someone would have if their puppy just died.

"You alright, Naruto?" Jammer questioned as he get out of bed.

"Kurenai-sensei said Hinata and I can't date until after the exams." Naruto whined. "She's just jealous, I know it." Jammer laughed at his friend.

"Well, I'm gettin some sake and chillin for the day. You look like you are in need of some yourself."

"No, I'm fine." Naruto got up and headed for the door. "I'm just going to practice my new rasengan. Don't tell Ino you're drinking. She hates it."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Jammer threw on his clothes and headed to the nearest bar.

Later that night

Jammer and Jiraiya came into the house singing. Once the door was closed they were confronted by a pissed off Namikaze Ino that was still dressed in her standard ninja gear.

"Where the fuck," she glared at the boy in front of her, "have you been?" Jiraiya looked at his goddaughter and then to Jammer.

"Someone's in trouble." Jiraiya patted the boy on the back and went out the door again. "I'll come back when it's safe."

Ino continued to glare at Jammer, whom was completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hey Ino!" He smiled and waved to the girl.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ino grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. "It's one in the morning. Do you remember what you promised me?"

"…Something about buying stock in gun powder?" Ino kneed him in the gut.

"NO! You promised we would go out tonight. We were going to go to that restaurant we saw before the survival training. You also promised you wouldn't drink again after what happened at the temple!"

"Ino, I think we all want to just forget about what happened at the temple." Jammer continued smiling at her, which was pissing her off even more.

"If you EVER lie to me again, I will break both your arms, shatter your legs, and gouge out both your eyes. You'll be so fucked up that you'll make Danzo attractive. Understood!?"

"…You're angry at something." Jammer slurred out. Ino released him and went to her room. "Can you bring me a bucket?" The boy called to her retreating form. Jiraiya then peeked through a crack in the door.

"Is it safe now?" He asked Jammer. The boy nodded his head. "Maybe getting drunk before the exams wasn't such a good idea? Oh well, at least the first round is the same as Konoha's."

And that's how I'm ending this chapter. I wanted to give the team some chemistry, so that's the reason for my filler-ish chapter 9. NaruxHina fluff in next chappy. Along with InoxOC hatred. I had to add the drunk scene cause that was my day yesterday. Anyway, as you can see I've made Naruto have an earth affinity with his wind, which I thought would be cool so Jiraiya could teach him some earth jutsu. Meaning he is now the complete opposite from Sasuke (affinity wise). I'm not sure if I should just give Ino the same affinities because they're twins or what. Anyway, I already started on Chapter 10 and I am SO not going to spend a lot of time on the exams. We're talking two chapters max. Then I'm givin another time skip, then its back to Konoha, then it's the war. So there's a rough outline. Unless I have a sudden urge to give some filler. Which is highly likely. Oh, and Sakura makes her first appearance in chapter 10. I must warn you Sakura fans now that I don't like her one bit. I'll try to make her decent but don't get mad if I end up bashing…or I should say if Jammer ends up bashing. Anyway, translations (All my translations are coming from .:

Kage Ame no Jutsu: This is the name I gave Jammer's rain jutsu. It was last minute type thing and I think it works alright.

Kokuangyo no Jutsu: This jutsu makes the target think that they are surrounded by total darkness, allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not stop the other senses. In essence, the opponent can sense, hear and smell out the user of the technique and break its effects by landing one hit. It's an A rank and it was used by the first hokage, which is why it was a big deal that Jammer knew it. Because it's A ranked he can only use it once in a battle then he's pretty much used up all his chakra after that.

Shintenshin no Jutsu: The basic mind body switch that Ino uses.

Shinranshin no Jutsu: makes your opponent believe their allies are enemies and vice versa.

Hari Jizō: the user's hair grows out and surrounds their body with sharp spikes. Defensive and/or offensive.

Doton: Yomi Numa: my favorite jutsu that Jiraiya has. This technique creates a swamp beneath the target (relative to them) that immobilizes them. If the swamp is made deep enough it will kill the target. The size of the swamp is proportioned to the amount of chakra of the user.

Iwa no Yoroi: This technique makes earth-chakra flow through the body, absorbing the properties of stone around the user to form a skin-deep armor that is transparent yet reflects light with a metallic-like gleam. Despite encasing the user's body, the armor has no apparent affect on the user's speed or agility. The armor is shown to be able to defend from all forms of blunt-force trauma. At the same time, it enhances the user's strength for more powerful physical strikes and break free or through restraints and walls. Because this jutsu works by constantly absorbed earth properties, it requires no extra chakra after initiating it, yet still needs a sufficient amount of stone to be performed. While powerful, it is highly is absorbent and too much water will eventually affect the user's mobility and reduce its defensive might. Also if in a muddy terrain, the user's excess weight can lead to sinking under.

Fūka Hōin: This jutsu allows the user to seal a nearby fire into a scroll. The user writes the seal on a scroll and then performs the required hand seals. This causes a vapor to appear from the scroll, enveloping the fire and sealing it on the scroll as the kanji for seal (封).


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, here we go. Team Naruto can now work together to some extent so their fighting in sync won't be as unbelievable. I know I cancelled Naruto and Hinata's date, and the reason is very selfish of me. I really wanted to work on my fight scenes so I had them go on the survival trip. But, before you hate me for giving into my urges to write violence I will try to make up for it. In this chapter, blood will spill. That's all I have to say. I love gory stories, so I may make unnecessary detail on how people die. I apologize in advanced for this. And it hasn't been said in a while so here it is: I don't own Naruto. I do however own Yotchi Jammer, but that's it. Let's go!

**Chapter 10**

Naruto sat in the front row of the large classroom the chuunin hopefuls were in. Jiraiya had said that the first phase of the exam was similar to Konoha's, which calmed the blonde considerably. What he didn't know was that unlike Konoha's test, Kiri actually expected you to pass the written test!

'_Naruto will you calm down.'_ He heard his sister's voice in his head. _'I found out who had all the right answers already. All of our friends got the right answers so just chill. You're making Konoha look bad.' _Naruto simply nodded and tried to relax a bit. That is, before he remembered about Jammer's predicament.

'_Ino,'_ Naruto called to his sister, _'what about Jammer? Did you give him the answers too?' _The silence on the other end of the mental conversation meant the answer was a big fat no. Before Naruto could convince Ino to give the ex-Kumo nin the answers, the proctor called out.

"Turn in your papers. I'll grade them immediately." The surrounding Kiri ninja gathered the papers and handed them to the proctor. The man simply took the batch of papers and started sorting through them quickly.

"Pass. Fail. Fail. Fail. Pass." Naruto couldn't stop shaking. He was worried he copied the answers wrong.

'_What if I hold my team back! I hate written tests!' _Naruto grabbed his head and set it on the desk. Suddenly, he heard laughter in the back corner of the room. He wasn't surprised to see Kiba, Jammer and Kankuro all trying to stifle their laughter.

'_Whoever aloud those three to sit together,'_ Ino's voice came into Naruto's again, _'Is a complete idiot.'_

"Can I ask you three what's so funny?" The proctor asked from his seat. This just made Kiba start howling with laughter. Jammer started crying from laughing so much, while Kankuro was able to hold it in a little better.

"I'm sorry." Kiba breathed out, "I'm so sorry but he's like this big!" Kiba held his thumb and index finger about an inch apart and started laughing even harder.

The others in the classroom already guessed what the three were laughing at. Their proctor was…different to say the least. He was indeed a grown man, but he stood at about four feet tall. In fact, with his goatee and full head of black hair, the man looked like a cartoon character.

"Does he pop out of cakes in missions?!" Jammer exclaimed while gasping for air, which was actually difficult for him with his mask on (because there were teams from Kumogakure, he had to wear the cloth mask to keep his identity). At this point Kankuro was laughing outwardly as well. The proctor rose from his seat and walked over to the three genin.

"That's gotta be," Kankuro said while wiping tears from his eyes, "a really fucking good genjutsu." Jammer leaned back in his chair clutching his stomach. That's when he felt a kunai at his throat.

"I see you have the sense to stop laughing when your life is in danger." The proctor stood on the desk with the kunai pointing straight to Jammer's neck. "What's wrong? Scared to die? Its morons like you that get killed in a seconds notice. The idiot that gets his entire team killed because he decided to make a bone headed move."

Jammer looked straight at the man standing on the desk and burst into laughter again. Kiba started banging on the desk as he laughed himself to death.

"You…you look like," Jammer pointed at the man that was threatening to kill him, "you look like a one of those cheap carnival dolls that have the plastic kunai with them. Dude, go ahead and kill me, I'll die the happiest person in the world."

The proctor glared at the boy and stormed back to his desk. The comedic trio was still laughing as the man graded the tests they took. All of them were in agreement that if they did fail, it was worth it. There were other ways to become chuunin, this way was just more fun.

An hour later

"You are SO lucky we passed that test." Ino poked Jammer in the chest, "We could've failed because you just wanted to laugh at the man. What were you thinking!?"

"Maybe he was drunk off his ass like he was at the temple…" Naruto jumped into the argument.

"Why do we always have to bring up the damn temple?" Jammer stared at the blondes, "Can we not just accept that that was a very bad experience for everyone?"

"That little kid can't even stay outside in a thunderstorm anymore without screaming in fear!" Ino yelled at her teammate.

The three of them (along with everyone else that passed the written test) was heading toward the front gates of the village. Just about every Kiri genin was glaring at Jammer as they walked past him, which the boy completely ignored. It seemed that the ninja from Kirigakure didn't like it when you made fun of their own. Naruto began to look around the crowds.

"What are you looking for Ruto?" Jammer questioned the boy.

"He's looking for Hinata, idiot." Jammer waved Ino off as she walked away from him. "Don't get killed by anyone while we're gone."

Naruto found his target and ran to catch up with her. As he made his way to Hinata, he was caught by a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto. I heard you were here." Naruto turned around to see none other than Haruno Sakura. "I wanted to say hi earlier but you seemed preoccupied at the time."

"Oh, hey Sakura. What's up?" Naruto looked at the girl's teammates behind her. Chouji was eating a sandwich while the pale boy next to him was simply drawing in a book.

"Nothing much I guess. How is your team coming along?"

"Oh, it's great. Ino and Jammer are probably the best teammates I could possibly have." Naruto caught the girl's falling face and added, "Besides you and Sasuke of course!"

"Thanks Naruto. I-" Sakura began.

"Umm, Sakura? Can this wait til later? I was kinda in the middle of something." Naruto looked into the crowd of genin to try and find Hinata again.

"Oh, well sure. I'll see you later then?" She asked him with hope in her eyes. She honestly just wanted her friend back.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto ran to the Hyuuga heiress. Just when he was about to call for her, he was stopped again. This time by three Kiri ninja in yellow jumpsuits.

"Sooo. It's the little blonde kid from Konoha again." A Kiri ninja in the front said. "Where's the pink haired girl and the angry boy?" Naruto stared at the group of ninja. After a moment of deep thought he came to a conclusion.

"…I have no idea who you are." Naruto pointed out. He then walked passed the Kiri team and went to go catch up with Hinata. One of the ninjas reached for the blonde shinobi's cloak and retreated his hand back in pain. He looked to see a shuriken made of…sand?

"Can I help you three with anything?" Gaara glared at the Kiri team. Naruto looked back to see Gaara staring down the genins. That's when something clicked in the hyperactive boy's mind.

"I know you guys now! You're the asthmatic team from Kiri! What was it called again? Team Ororo? Sotoro? Horohoro?"

"IT'S OBORO! As in MY name! It's Oboro!" The lead ninja screamed at Naruto. "We battled each other at least three times now, right?" Naruto looked at the ninja in confusion.

"…Nope. Can't remember that much. Nice to see you guys though, I really have to be going." Naruto trotted off to search for Hinata again, but realized they had finally arrived to the spot for the second exam.

"Naruto! Over here!" Ino called to her brother. He caught up to her and noticed Jammer wasn't with her. She realized what he was thinking and said, "That dumbass said he was going to scope out the competition. If he has any scent of alcohol on his breath I swear I'm going to kill him."

"Alright! Everyone listen up!" The proctor from the first exam yelled at the mass of genin. "This is going to be a bit different than the other exams you have gone to. In my hand are ten red crystals. They are incredibly rare and one of a kind. These crystals emit a bright red light once night falls." The ninja then launched the crystals into the sky and away from the village. The rate they were flying through the air meant that they would be at least twenty miles out by the time they landed.

"Kirigakure only has two phases to their exams." The proctor called out, "The reason being is that this is the most brutal and bloodiest exam out of any of the villages. In order to pass this exam, a team is going to have to bring back two of those crystals to me. Meaning that at maximum, fifteen of you will graduate to chuunin level. The rest will more than likely die. I suggest you kill all of your opponents, or they just may come back to kill you. There is no time limit, the test ends when all ten crystals are turned in to me. Any questions?" The seriousness of the situation was erased when the snickering that was coming from the comedic trio could be heard.

"He's fucking standing…on a soap box!" Kiba fell to the ground as Kankuro and Jammer were laughing.

"His code name during missions must be Guppy!" Kankuro screamed out as the three began to roll with laughter. The proctor then glared at the three genin.

"I change my mind. Another way you can pass this exam is if you bring me one crystal, and the head of one of those three genin!" He pointed right to the trio, whom ignored him and went on with their jokes.

"I shall call him," Jammer put his pinky to his mouth, "…Mini me." The three continued their laughter as though they were the only three there. The proctor began to get frustrated.

"BEGIN!" Once those words were said, about every team shot off into the surrounding forest to find the crystals. The only remaining teams were Team Kurenai, Team Suna, and Team Naruto.

"Way to go idiot!" Temari whacked Kankuro with her fan, "Now everyone is going to target you to finish the exam early!"

"Ouch! Just chill Temari." Kankuro pointed to Kiba, "Team eight can find those things in a second. Right Kiba?" The wild boy gave his friend a feral grin.

"That's right! They all have the proctor's scent, so finding them will be easy." He looked over to Shino, "Can we help them out Shino?" The Aburame looked at the proctor then back to Kiba.

"Seeing how ninja will be wanting to kill you three, it's best we stay in contact some way or another." One bug flew out and landed on Naruto's jacket. "Follow that bug to find the female that I had pursuing a crystal. We'll follow Kiba's nose. That beetle you have one you will also alert me if your team is in danger. If it starts buzzing noisily, that means our team is in need of assistance and it will fly directly to me." Naruto nodded in understanding. There was no way he'd let anything happen to his friends this time.

"We'll just kill whoever has the crystals." Gaara began to walk towards the entrance. "These teams don't seem to be in such good shape. We'll pick them off as they come through. If you need an extra crystal, we should have some. Kankuro, Temari let's go." The Suna siblings headed to a good position outside the village gates. The other two teams followed suit and began their search for the crystals. Before going there separate ways, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her aside.

"Hinata, I'm really really sorry about our date getting cancelled." Naruto pleaded for forgiveness.

"It's fine Naruto, really." Hinata felt her cheeks getting hotter the longer she stayed around him. "Besides, Jiraiya-san was very nice about it. He said how you didn't want to cancel, but training is important."

"I know. Look, when we get back from this exam we're gonna go to this place Ino was talking about. It's not too fancy, but not too cheap at the same time. I'm sure you'll love it!" Naruto looked into the girl's pale eyes.

"As…As long as you're there…I'm sure I'll be just fine." The girl's face was beat red.

"Awwww. That's so sweet!" Jammer shouted from the trees.  
"At least he actually tries to keep his promises!" Ino smacked Jammer over the head. The two began to argue again, which meant Naruto had to step in between them before they killed each other.

"Good luck, Hinata!" The Namikaze prodigy shouted.

"You too, Naruto!" The girl called back.

Kumogakure

Nemsa waited in his home, smoking every last cigarette in the house. It was rather embarrassing for such a high-ranking ninja to be nervous, but under his current circumstances it was unavoidable. It would seem that the weather was reflecting his mood due to the miserable rain that was pouring from the sky. The table he was sitting at had a single, lit candle burning which was the only source of light in the house. Because it was almost midnight, he didn't want to wake the woman sleeping in the next bedroom.

'_This has to be the fourth cigarette in the last hour.'_ The man thought to himself, _'I need to calm down before he shows up. If he sees I'm nervous, he may back out of the deal.' _Nemsa looked at the door when he heard two light knocks. Raising himself from his chair, he went to the door and opened it to reveal a hooded figure.

"I'm sorry I was late Nemsa-kun." The hooded figure said while letting himself in. It seated itself at the table in front of the candlelight.

"Don't be, I should be apologizing to you for not having a tea ready." Nemsa closed the door and sat across from the hooded figure. "I could get some if you'd like."

"Oh no, don't spoil me Nemsa-kun. I'm just here for a few moments." Nemsa could tell the man under the hood was smiling. He always had such a creepy smile. "So, we hear that your recruiting is going quite well." Nemsa nodded to this.

"Indeed. I have about forty Kumo ninja, twenty Iwa and the entire ninja population of Kibagakure." Nemsa added up all the ninja in his head, "So we're talking, one hundred plus are in for the cause."

"Very good Nemsa-kun. And you got all of Kibagakure? They are such savages indeed." The hooded figure paused and watched the flame on the candle dance. "It's amazing, isn't it Nemsa-kun? How a little flame can grow into a bonfire? This candle you lit has the potential to burn this entire village to the ground."

Nemsa shifted uneasily. He hated these meetings so much. The other man always creeped him out to no end. The fact that the man could probably kill him without a second's hesitation just added to the nervousness. Nemsa cleared his throat and looked into where he assumed the eyes of his companion were.

"Yotchi Jammer is no longer a concern."

"Yes, that's what you told the Raikage. Correct? Do you believe that we are as foolish as that pathetic leader?"

"That's not what I mean-"

"He's alive and traveling. We believe he already told Konoha of the impending war. That already ruins half of our plans. We wanted him dead a long time ago."

"I apologize Kabuto-san. We'll find him immediately and dispatch him."

"There's no need to be so formal Nemsa-kun. Besides, Orochimaru-sama said he'd take care of it personally." Kabuto reached into his cloak and produced a scroll. "Here's a list of other potential allies. You remember the deal. If you can gather an army, Orochimaru-sama will multiply your army by two. But we want container of the Kyuubi for ourselves."

"Understood Kabuto…kun?" Kabuto rose from his seat and patted Nemsa on the back.

"Very good Nemsa-kun. We're all friends here. Just as long as you don't fuck up Orochimaru-sama's plans." Kabuto approached the door. "One more screw up, and we back out of this. You currently have two strikes. Don't strike out. We're counting on you." With that, Kabuto left out the door and gently closed it behind him.

Nemsa shuddered once the man left. He grabbed the scroll and stared reading down the list of villages and clans that may join his rebellion. His mind then drifted over to Jammer.

'_That has to be one of the most unluckiest kids I've ever known. To have Orochimaru personally target you is pretty much an automatic death sentence.'_

Water Country

"All this violence and no one has a damn crystal." Jammer looked at all the dead bodies around them.

"On the upside, that's two teams down." Ino pinched her nose. The thick smell of blood was making her sick. "We should keep going, right?" She looked to her brother, who had become the leader of the team by default.

"I don't think so. I mean, when people see all these dead bodies, their gonna just move on. This is a perfect place to rest." Naruto sat down under a tree and closed his eyes. "None of my clones have been killed yet so I guess everyone is safe for now." Jammer began going through all the fallen shinobi's belongings while Ino sat next to her brother.

"How many clones did you send out again?" She asked him while playing with her ponytail.

"One behind our group, one in front of our group, one with Hinata's group and one back with Gaara's." Naruto leaned against the tree. "I think we're making pretty good time considering we only had to fight two teams so far." Jammer walked over to the blondes, carrying two kunai holsters and ten shuriken.

"If you can even call those fights. You got one and I got one so that means Ino gets the next group." He tossed the kunai holsters to his friends and sat down next to Naruto. "I mean, of course your not gonna win when you monologue your whole life in the middle of the fight." Ino laughed.

"And don't forget when they explain how their jutsus work, before they even finish." The three genin began laughing again, until Naruto stood up.

"Let's split up. We can take all these teams no problem." The boy looked at his teammates. "I mean seriously, they all suck."

"Oh no. We are so not splitting up. That's how people get killed all the time." Ino jumped up. "Besides, everyone is targeting the idiot because he made fun of the proctor."

"Hey!" Jammer jumped up too, "I think it's a good idea. We can meet up here by nightfall tomorrow."

"Come on Ino." Naruto pleaded. "I'll go east, Jammer go west and you go north. You can meet up with my clone that's up ahead so you won't be alone. Besides, if we leave now we can see the crystals pulsing red since its still night time."

Ino stared at her brother for a moment. He flashed his pedo-grin and she smiled back.

"Fine. But we all get here in twenty-four hours, no exceptions. If you're not here, the others will go searching for you." Naruto and Jammer nodded then ran off in their given directions. "I…didn't think we were splitting up now."

Four hours later

The sun was starting to rise and Ino had been jogging for the last hour, and was starting to get nervous. Not for herself, but for Naruto and Jammer. She would've talked to the clone that she caught up with earlier, but she destroyed it when it started to talk too much.

'_Those two are just too damn stubborn to not fight anyone. And not to mention the fact that Jammer is a quick way to pass the test. Why did I let them talk me into this? _The girl stopped running and listened to her surroundings. She could've sworn she heard something around her. She quickly drew two kunai in each of her hands from the pouch behind her back. Listening carefully, she found the source of the sound. The girl started laughing when she saw potato chips littering the forest floor.

"Chouji, get out here. I know it's you." Ino put her kunai back into the pouch as she walked towards the bush that was shaking. She stopped walking when she was about ten feet from the bush.

'_Something's not right here.' _She thought to herself. _'If that was Chouji he wouldn't still be hiding in the bush. He knows how my chakra feels.' _The girl concentrated and tried to read the mind of whoever was behind the bush.

'_Just a little closer and she's done.'_ Was all she heard before she pulled out an explosive tag that Naruto made her. She wrapped it around a kunai, jumped back and launched it toward the bush.

As she was descending backwards she saw a ninja leap at her with a kunai drawn. Ino wasted no time going through the proper hand seals before calling out "Hari Jizō!" The ninja couldn't stop his momentum and was impaled on the spikes. Ino then shook the body off and her hair returned to normal. She stayed out in the open with her two kunai held protectively in front of her. She focused as she tried to hear any more minds in the vicinity.

'_That bitch! She burned my fucking face!'_ She felt this come from the bushes she just blew up. Suddenly she heard another one.

'_As long as she doesn't move, she'll be toast just like that fat ass Konoha ninja.'_ That was all she needed to hear before she charged for the ninja in the bushes. She saw the place she was standing at earlier was encased in a dome of earth, which she guessed meant she was fighting and earth user. The burned ninja in the bushes stood up to be meet by Ino's fist. She then turned around, bit her thumb and started sealing.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She yelled as she slammed her hand onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, a boar with black armored plates on its sides and on top of its snout appeared.

"You must be the new summoner that Ganon was talking about." The boar stated calmly. "What is it that you were needing?" Ino never took her eyes off of the burnt ninja that laid on the ground.

"There's another shinobi hiding back over there. Can you track him?" She could hear the boar snorting as it sniffed the air.

"I found him. He reeks of blood."

"Attack him, but don't kill him. Not just yet." The boar snorted in what she guessed was agreement and charged into the foliage. Ino bent down to the burnt ninja she had knocked out and stabbed his hands with her kunai, successfully crucifying the genin. Once he was subdued she began to read his mind to find out what happened to Chouji. After a second or two her eyes grew wide from shock. She stopped reading the ninja's mind and punched him in the face, successfully waking him up. The boy screamed in pain as he regained consciousness.

"Who…what the fuck do you want!?" The ninja screamed at her out of fear. He was even more scared when he found out he couldn't feel his arms. Ino grabbed his head and looked straight into his eyes.

"Who killed Chouji?" The boy continued to try to move his arms and started crying out of fear. Ino took out another kunai and slammed it into the boy's leg. "Listen to me you pathetic shit. These kunai contain a special venom that was harvested from a very VERY deadly plant. You're going to die a very VERY painful death. I can make it less painful if you just answer my question. Which one of you killed my friend?" Ino began twisting the kunai that was in the boy's leg making him scream out in pain.

The armored boar came back at this point, with the unconscious body of a genin over its snout. The boar threw the boy's body next to the one that was screaming in pain. Ino looked to the boar with tears in her eyes.

"That's all I was needing…you may leave now." The boar snorted and vanished in smoke. Ino then turned her attention to the ninja underneath her. "Now tell me." The tears in the boy's face meant nothing to Ino as he shifted his eyes to his fallen comrade next to him.

"It…it was him! He killed your friend! He even tried to kill the pink haired one, but the creepy pale guy carried her away on a bird!" The boy started screaming in more pain.

"That's the venom reaching your heart. I'll end the pain if you tell me why you did this. Why would you kill a gentle soul like Chouji?" The boy's face was turning red from screaming for so long. Ino stomped on the kunai that was firmly placed in his leg. "ANSWER ME!"

"We…we were going to use them as leverage to get the other two Konoha genin. The ones that we could kill and end the exam early. But…but Toro thought it would be funny if we tried to see if the fat one would bleed mayonnaise. It was just a joke, and when we were going to capture the other two, the pale one made a fucking bird and grabbed the girl with him. He just left the fat one." The ninja finished explaining and coughed up blood. "Now please! Kill me!"

Ino took a kunai and threw it into the throat of the ninja that the boar brought back. She then reached into his pocket to find a red crystal.

"Please! You promised! Do you want to find the body? It's just a few yards from here going straight ahead of you! Plea-"

"I am NOT," Ino replied calmly, "going to keep that promise. If you want someone to keep their promises then its best to not kill their best friends. Enjoy the pain asshole." Ino sprinted to the direction that Chouji's body was supposed to be.

She came to a stop when she saw the body of her friend out in the open with his eyes wide open. Ino was still a few feet away from the body but could still see the large spike that rose from the ground that impaled her friend through the stomach. The hot tears that ran down Ino's face fell onto the earth beneath her. The strength she had seemed to leave her as she collapsed onto the ground. She was looking down when a red shimmer caught her eye. The shimmer was coming from Chouji's hand. Ino gathered her strength to see a red crystal in the boy's hands.

'_Even when he was about to die…he made sure his friends would get the crystal. Which means those assholes didn't even kill him for a crystal, but for…for…'_ Ino looked into Chouji's cold eyes and closed them with her hand. She then looked into the sky and screamed into the air.

"…CHOUJI!!!!"

Twenty hours later

Naruto headed back to his team's meeting spot after his unadventurous recon. Not only did he not find any crystals, but he didn't see anyone to fight along the way. As he approached the meeting spot he was surprised that Ino wasn't already there, and Jammer was. Jammer seemed to read Naruto's mind when they made eye contact.

"You think something happened to her?" Jammer asked while leaning against a tree.

"I don't want to think that, but she made it a point to be here on time. It would be easier to find her if she hadn't killed my clone." Naruto looked into the direction his sister took off into. "This idea was awful."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Let's just go look for her. Besides, she probably has like four crystals by now." Naruto nodded and began running with Jammer right behind him.

"Hey," Jammer called to the blonde, "what happened to the bug Shino gave you?"

"I told it to go back to Shino since it wasn't helping me any." Jammer nodded in understanding and the two didn't talk again until they found Ino.

Later 

"We've been running forever. Maybe we passed her somewhere?" Jammer looked over to Naruto, whom had a worried expression plastered on his face.

"No, I can feel she's around here somewhere. Just follow me." Naruto sped up in front of Jammer with his head looking down. He saw a red pulsing light and dropped down. "Ino?!"

The boy dropped down to see his sister with her knees to her chest and dried blood on her hands. She was staring at the body that was impaled on a large stone spike. Naruto ran to his sister and hugged her tightly.

"Where were you? Me and Jammer were worried." Naruto turned around and saw who the person was that was on the earth spike. "Chouji?" The boy let out a low whisper. He then turned and hugged his sister tighter than before.

"Naruto…they killed him for fun." Ino began crying on her brother's shoulder. She then shifted her attention to Jammer. Her sadness turned to anger in a split second. "This is all your fault!"

"The hell are you talking about? I didn't do this. Were you in a genjutsu?" Jammer walked over to the two. Ino wrenched herself free of Naruto's grip and drew a kunai.

"Just stay away from us! This would've never happened if you didn't make fun of that proctor." Ino's face was red from crying for so long. "They were going to use him as leverage! Don't you get it!?"

"No," Jammer glared right back at her, "This happened because he obviously wasn't strong enough to handle himself. I'm sorry, but this was bound to happen eventually." Ino had enough of her teammate's logic and sent a fist to his face. Jammer caught the fist and pulled her into a hug.

"Let me go!" She sobbed into his cloak. "Let me go you fucking murderer!" Jammer just held her and kept muttering he was sorry until she stopped crying and passed out from exhaustion. Jammer laid her next to her brother.

"I'm really sorry Naruto. She's right."

"No, you were both right." Naruto took off his cloak the Godaime gave him and draped it over his sister. "Let's give him a proper burial at Konoha. I should be able to seal him into a scroll for later…"

"And after that?"

"We just stay here for the night. She needs her rest, mental and physical. Tomorrow morning we'll head back to Kirigakure. My clone that was with Team eight sent me back its memories. They got lucky and got a crystal from two teams that killed each other. Kiba was injured so they had to head back to Kiri. Also lucky for them, Gaara's team harvested three crystals so both of them passed." Naruto finished making the kanji on the scroll. "Let's seal him up."

The next day

Gaara stood at the gates of Kiri for the past two days like a puppy waiting for its master to return. This is actually one of the many moments he was happy he couldn't sleep. He sensed the Hyuuga girl behind him. He felt the urge to say something comforting to her, but couldn't think of anything. Finally, he decided on what to say.

"I'm sure Namikaze Naruto is just fine. He's a very…talented ninja." Hinata jumped when she realized the red head was talking to her.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." She smiled to him. "I'm sure he'll be just fine. It's Ino I'm worried about. She doesn't know about Chouji yet. But I'm sure Sai and Sakura did all they could to bring him back. Right?"

Gaara turned to face the girl. He couldn't bear saying how he really felt about the boy they called Sai. The Suna nin simply nodded his head to the girl while he thought in his head how much he distrusted the pale skinned ninja. Gaara then turned when he felt a familiar chakra signature.

"They're here." Was all he said while Hinata let out a breath of relief.

Surely enough, Naruto was running with Ino on his back piggyback style. Jammer was running along side them with anger in his eyes. As the three came to a stop in front of the gates Naruto took out the two crystals Ino had collected. Seeing the proctor in front of them, he threw the crystals in the man's face.

"Here are your blood diamonds. Go fuck yourself." Naruto then walked off with Ino in tow. Jammer glared at the man and walked right behind Naruto. The two of them went to Jiraiya's home and put Ino into her bed. Leaving the two young men alone together.

"I need to get out of here." Naruto walked out the door of the house.

"I need a drink." Jammer went to Jiraiya's room and took a bottle of sake from under the pillow.

With Naruto

The blonde kept walking down the streets of Kiri with a look of death on his face. He wanted to release his frustration somehow. He wanted to make those ninja pay for killing Chouji, but Ino had already done that. He never wanted to see Ino like that again.

"Naruto-kun!" He turned around to see Hinata running to catch up to him. "I was looking for you. Neji's team passed as well…" The girl looked into her crush's face and saw a look on his face she had rarely ever seen. Pure anger.

"I guess," she started, "you already heard about Chouji…"

"I SAW Chouji." Naruto spat out. Hinata's face paled at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry. And Ino?"

"She found him first. She killed all the assholes that killed him too. Lucky for them she did it and not me." Naruto's eye's turned to slits, "They would still be screaming right now if I had found them."

"Don't say things like that!" Hinata demanded. "That's not you. You're not the type of person to kill out of revenge."

"They killed him for fun Hinata. If that doesn't deserve death, what does?" Naruto's hands were balled into fists. His nails were growing slightly longer and began to break the skin of his hands. Hinata saw the blood that was dripping from his hands and put her hands on his. Naruto already lost the urge to kill, and that was just at the girl's touch.

"Naruto-kun, that anger will only corrupt you. That's what happened to Sasuke." The two began to look at eachother. "You mustn't use your anger like that."

"Then what DO I do about it Hinata?" He looked at the girl for answers. "I can't just ignore what has happened. I can't just turn a blind eye to this and act like everything is all right." Hinata smiled at the blonde. Her smile seemed to melt the last of Naruto's anger away.

"You should continue to become Hokage. I think that if you were Hokage, we wouldn't have this much chaos and disorder. If you become Hokage, you could make sure that things like this don't ever happen again." Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Yeah." The boy agreed with her, "And I could make a huge statue in Chouji's honor. Right in the middle of the market district. Around all of the restaurants." The two laughed at this. "Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto leaned in and pecked the girl on the nose. She blushed deeply at the contact.

"Umm, Naruto-kun…" She looked down at her feet, cursing herself in her head as she did so. "We still have time to go to that restaurant if you want…" Naruto gave her a large smile.

"That's right! What better way to honor Chouji than to have a huge feast in his name." Naruto grabbed the girl's hand. "Besides, I owe you a date so it's a win-win situation."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And that's where I'm ending this chapter. I'll go into detail over Naruto and Hinata's date in the next chapter if you want me to. I'm not against it, I mean I know I owe you guys a date so…I don't know. Anyway, I actually want a review for this one. I got stuck in the middle of it, but every road I tried to go down just didn't make sense. Then killing Chouji was my only out. So there, we had comedy, action, drama, and very little fluff at the end. That wasn't even fluff really, it was cute and all but that's about it. Anyway, how was Ino's killing spree scene? I felt kinda weird writing that part, but I plan to have some fun with the next chapter with a LOT of comedy. Compliments of my comedic trio of Kiba, Kankuro and Jammer. Also, what do you guys prefer, a long 6000 word chapter like this? Or a quick updated 2k to 3k chapter? Ugh I feel so bad for killing the poor boy. Anyway! Til next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah…I am so not bringing people back to life. I can't stand that. Anyway, this is gonna be a quick chapter. So sit back, relax, and watch Ino go on a rampage.

**Chapter 11**

Jammer finished the bottle of sake and reached another bottle in Jiraiya's liquor stash. He was somewhat happy to see that the new bottle was grey goose and not sake. The boy poured some into his saucer and stared into the clear liquid. Once he finished his first drink he noticed Ino standing in the doorway. Without looking at her he got another saucer and poured a small amount of vodka into it, then poured more for himself. Ino came in without saying a word and sat across from Jammer. She took the saucer and began coughing when she tried to swallow the liquid.

"Don't let it sit on your tongue for too long." Jammer told her as he poured another drink for himself. The two sat in silence for about five minutes; neither of them wanting to speak to the other due to the events that took place yesterday.

"You do know," Ino said while he poured her more vodka, "the only thing stopping me from jumping over this table and killing you…" She swallowed her drink and held the saucer out for more, "is the fact that I don't have the strength to do so."

Jammer simply nodded and poured her more liquor. He then downed his last helping and looked at the blonde. Her face was still tear stained, and her eyes were still bloodshot. He guessed the red eyes were from crying unlike his, which would be from all the liquor he just ingested.

"You should leave." Ino told him in a stern voice.

"I plan to." Jammer shook the bottle to find that the two had already downed all of its contents. He then reached into his pocket and put some money under Jiraiya's pillow in payment for the drinks.

"I mean now." Ino refused to look at the boy's face and stared at the small wooden table that was separating them. "You wanted to travel to Amegakure, correct?" Jammer nodded.

"Yeah…I did."

The ex-Kumo nin picked himself up and went to his and Naruto's room. Ino followed him to the room and stood in the doorway as Jammer grabbed his spare kunai holster from under his pillow. He then walked past Ino and approached the front door. He looked back to see her emotionless face looking back at him.

"Tell Naruto to be careful." He said as he untied the Konoha hitai ate from his head. He then tossed it to Ino who let it drop to the ground. She simply stared at the headband.

"You never did deserve that." Was all she said before walking back to her room and closing the door.

"I never wanted it." Jammer muttered as he stood in the doorway.

He then walked over to the fallen hitai ate, rolled the sleeve of his cloak up, and strapped it to his left arm. Taking a kunai from his holster, he slashed the through the leaf. He then went back into Jiraiya's room and found his old Kumo hitai ate on top of a copy of a new Icha Icha book. Jammer smiled at his present, strapped his old headband to his right arm and tucked his new book into a pocket under his cloak. Before he left he knocked on Ino's door.

"Before I leave, I have to ask you something." He got no response from the other side and continued. "If you and Naruto were ordered to kill Uchiha Sasuke, would you do it? Or would you disobey direct orders and let him go?" Jammer stayed next to the door for what seemed like an eternity before he finally got an answer.

"I'm not strong enough to kill him, and Naruto wouldn't do it. Even if it put Konoha in danger."

"That's all I needed to know." Jammer then threw his hood up over his head and walked out the door without making a sound.

Restaurant

The restaurant was just as Ino had described it. Not too fancy, but not too trashy. Naruto was surprised that such a savage village like Kirigakure had such a nice place to eat. The restaurant was pretty much completely wooden (wooden chairs, wooden tables, wooden walls, etc.). The whole place would've been classified as a shit hole had it not been for the waiters and waitresses. Naruto and Hinata were greeted with smiles and seated immediately. Naruto was especially surprised at the fact that he was being treated like a human being, due to the fact that if they had been in Konoha they would've gotten horrible seats. Instead they were taken to a table for two in front of a large window. Their waitress was a plump brunette woman named Beth. She was dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse, which was, pretty much standard for all the other workers. She quickly took the couples order and headed off to get them their water. Hinata saw Naruto's shocked expression and smiled.

"She seems nice." Hinata giggled to herself.

"Yeah," Naruto turned to see Beth skipping to the kitchen. "Like Ino after she gets her hair done." Naruto still felt uneasy while sitting at the table with Hinata. Hinata sensed this and began to think frantically.

"Naruto-kun?" The blonde boy looked up, "Are you…alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Just fine over here. I was just happy we were being treated like we were people." Hinata assumed he was talking about how he was mistreated for being the Kyuubi's jailor back in Konoha. "Plus, I'm not sure how I should act in this…uhh situation."

Hinata was relieved that he was nervous about this as well. She had been rattling her brain for an idea of what to talk about for the last five minutes. So far she was coming up with nothing. Suddenly, she remembered what Tenten told her when she went to the older girl for assistance.

Flashback

It was the day after Naruto and Ino left for their training trip, and Hinata was still in shock that she was going on a date with Naruto. She ran over to Team Gai's training ground and spotted Tenten decimating some training dummies. The brunette turned around when she sensed Hinata behind her and smiled.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?" Hinata blushed and started poking her index fingers together. She then gathered herself and looked at stood up straight.

"Tenten-chan…I need some…assistance."

"Hm? With what?"

"I'm…I'm going on a date with Naruto the next time I see him. You've had a boyfriend before so I figured you would know how to…behave." Tenten squealed and hugged Hinata before jumping around. She had known how much Hinata idolized the blonde boy and thought it was great that she finally got the date she pined for.

"I'm so happy for you Hinata! But, it's gonna be a while before you actually see him again."

"I know, but I want to make sure that its perfect." Hinata stated with her face showing determination. "It may be my only chance."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you the secret to a perfect date. Ready?" Hinata leaned in a bit ready for the secret that could make sure she and Naruto would have a great night.

End Flashback

Hinata reached her hand over and put it on Naruto's. The boy looked up to see what she was doing. When he set his eyes on Hinata's, she gave him a sweet smile.

"I'll tell you what Tenten-chan told me. Just be yourself." Naruto cocked his head to the side. "I mean…I like Namikaze Naruto. I like him…a lot. So as long as he's here I'll enjoy my date." Naruto simply nodded in understanding. He was about to say something back, but Beth chose this time to step in.

"Ooohhhhh that's so precious. I'm so sorry for stepping in, but you're food is here." She the sat the couples dishes in front of them. "If you two need anything else, or just want some alone time for a while just say so. I'll be back in a few to check up on you." The Konoha nin's faces were beat red while Beth was leaving.

"Ahem. So, what's your new team like Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and began talking about how great his team was as they ate their meals.

Sakura was pacing up and down the small room. She looked like hell and her conscious was tearing her mind apart.

'_I didn't kill him! I didn't kill him!'_

'_**You did too. You and that asshole Sai killed Chouji!'**_

This argument had been going through her head ever since Sai grabbed her and they flew away from the Iwa ninja during the exam. Kakashi had tried to tell her that these things happened, but they didn't tell him the whole story. The way Sai told story, it seemed like Chouji recklessly charged in to get the crystal and they had to leave him behind. In reality, they had multiple chances to save him but it meant giving up their crystal.

'_We killed him for one of those damn crystals! We're going to get found out, then what?!'_

'_**What do you mean we?! Sai dragged us away from Chouji. He's the one that killed him, not us!'**_

'_That's right. I'll go tell Kakashi-sensei right now!'_

Sakura was about to leave her small room before a black snake that was coiled on the door handle stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura turned around to see Sai sitting on her windowsill. "You can't tell what happened Haruno-san. He died recklessly, end of story."

"We killed him." Sakura muttered under her breath. "Don't you get it? Doesn't this mean anything to you?" Sai looked her dead in the eye.

"No."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Well, not so much a knock, more of a banging at the door.

"Open the fucking door Sakura." Ino's voice was on the other side of the door and she sounded extremely irritated. "I can hear you thinking, just open the door."

Sakura was about to go to the door, but Sai got in between her and the door.

"She's bluffing," he whispered to her, "she can't hear your thoughts. Just stay silent and she'll leave." After few seconds, the banging stopped. Sai looked at Sakura and nodded as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Open. The fucking." Ino slammed her fist into the door, making it fly off the hinges. "Door."

The girl walked in to see a red-eyed Sakura and the emotionless Sai. Sai smiled and waved to her.

"I didn't know you were that str-" Ino lashed out and grabbed the boy's throat.

"You shut up. I heard about you. You're from ROOT, right?" Ino lifted Sai and pinned him to the wall. "I know what you did, and I should kill you two right here and now."

"Ino." Sakura began crying, "It wasn't my fault. Sai just took me, and I couldn't go back to him."

"SHUT UP Sakura." Ino glared at the pink haired kunoichi. "I'm not buying that shit. You have the strength to overpower this pale skinned bastard. I read the minds of the Iwa nins before I killed them. You willingly went with him and abandoned Chouji. You pretty much left him for dead…you killed him. That's treason if I ever heard it."

Sakura dropped to the ground crying. Ino was the last person she wanted to see.

"And you." Ino spat at Sai. "I don't know who you think you are to be playing God. I already know I can't prove anything against you because of your status. But what I can do is promise you this, if I return to Konoha and hear that you didn't attend Akimichi Chouji's funeral I will be sending you back to your precious Danzo in a pento box. Got it?" Sai's face fell flat at the mention of Danzo. Ino slammed the boy's head into the wall, leaving a large crack in it. "Got it?"

"I heard you the first time, Namikaze Ino. I must say that if you make an enemy out of Danzo-sama, then you're making an enemy out of all of ANBU ROOT." Ino then released Sai and glared at him.

"Tell ROOT to bring it then. And if I catch you spying on my brother again I'll kill you myself. As soon as he makes Hokage, we're putting an end to your shit hole organization."

"That's a bold statement, Namikaze Ino." Sai began to reach for his blade. "You really think Danzo-sama would send an inexperienced shinobi for this task?" Ino watched the boy's hand reach for the blade and she began reaching for her kunai holster.

"I don't care how skilled you believe you are." A voice from the door said. "I bet you right now that I can kill you without moving an inch." Gaara walked into the room with a scowl on his face. Ino relaxed a little after seeing the Suna Jinchurriki was backing her up.

"Its about time for you to be going, Namikaze." Gaara walked over and stood in between the two Konoha ninja. Gaara looked Sai up and down and smirked. "Twenty-one. Let's go Ino." Hearing the redhead say her first name made Ino comply with his orders.

"Twenty-one?" Sakura asked from the other side of the room. Gaara turned his green eyes onto hers.

"That's how many seconds it would take for me to capture your teammate, grind his corpse to dust, and erase any evidence of a struggle." With that, Gaara and Ino left the hotel.

"Thank you, Gaara." Gaara turned to face her.

"You four should leave immediately. I'm sure there are more ROOT agents around here somewhere." The boy then turned and went to find his siblings so they too could leave.

Ino then turned around and started walking back towards the house. Once she arrived, her godfather greeted her. The man smiled at her and tossed her a flak jacket.

"Congrats hime. Your brother is on a date still, and Jammer supposedly already got his jacket. Either way, you're all officially chuunin." Jiraiya caught the scowl on Ino's face when Jammer's name was mentioned.

"…We need to talk about Jammer." Was the only thing Ino said before telling her godfather why the ex-Kumo nin wouldn't be traveling with them any longer.

With Naruto

Naruto and Hinata just finished paid for their meals and were leaving the restaurant when they saw the rest of Team eight, all with standard Konoha flak jackets on.

"It's time to go Hinata." Kurenai called to the Hyuuga heiress.

"May I say good-bye?" The girl called to her sensei. Kurenai smiled at the couple.

"You have five minutes to meet us at the gate. Kiba! Stop howling like a damn fool!" Team eight began walking toward the gate, leaving the couple alone.

"Thank you for tonight Naruto-kun. When will…I see you again?" Hinata inquired. She didn't want to wait an entire two years to see him again.

"I don't think Ero-sennin is gonna give us a break anymore. It's all about training now, so it's best to say I'll see you in two years." Hinata looked down at the ground. That's what she didn't want to hear.

"But…you had a nice time too? I mean our…date?" She refused to look at the boy's face when she asked the question. They both laughed sure, but ninja's were trained to lie. What if he hated the whole thing?

"Let's put it this way. I haven't had more fun since when me and Jammer shaved Ero-sennin's eyebrows off." He then leaned forward pecked the girl on the lips, leaving both of them blushing profusely. "Besides, any time I'm with my girlfriend I have fun. See you in two years!"

Hinata waved to him and ran back to the rest of her team. She then replayed Naruto's sentence in her head.

'_Girlfriend…Girlfriend!?'_ The girl collapsed in front of Kurenai, whom caught her as she was falling.

"Da hell did Naruto do to her now?!"

"Shut up Kiba!"

Elsewhere

Jammer had been walking for a while now. The only thing on his mind was whether or not he should return to Konoha. Would he be seen as a murderer? Or an actual Konoha nin? And was Ino going to blame him for Chouji's death forever? The questions were making his head hurt. He then stopped walking as he saw a person approach him. The person was dressed in a black robe with red clouds scattered on the cloth and a whicker hat. Jammer rolled his eyes at the figure.

"You know, you could just walk around without that thing on. No ones gonna mess with you whether or not you wear that robe!" The figure ignored him completely.

"So, how were the exams hmm?"

Jammer simply raised his cloak up to reveal a green flak jacket.

"It's no big deal. So, you ready to go back to Ame, Deidara-sensei?"

"You know what I like about you the most Jammer?" Deidara tossed the whicker hat to the ex-Kumo nin. "You respect your superiors, yeah."

"Don't let it go to your head sensei. So, when can I get some nice threads like that?" Jammer said while pointing to the cloak.

"You tell the leader what he wants to hear, and you may get lucky yeah. Now stop wasting time and lets go. Amegakure is a long flight, yeah." Deidara dipped his hand into his satchel.

"Oh? I get to be blessed with the gift of flight?"

"You're lucky to be getting this much. You're a few months late, yeah?" Deidara opened his hand to let a bird fly out. The bird poofed into smoke and became twice the size of Deidara. The two ninja hopped onto the bird as it began to take off into the sky.

"I was a little…preoccupied. Espionage is hard work you know."

Twenty Months later

"Slow down there, Gaki!" Jiraiya called to Naruto. "Act your age not your IQ!"

"But we're so close to Konoha, I can practically taste the ramen."

"You mean you can practically taste Hinata's lips. Now does he mean her face or…"

"Stop that Ino! When a guy says that, its creative. I got the wrong twin to be a pervert. Kushina's gonna kill me."

The three had been running back to the village for the past hour. They were practically flying through the trees because Naruto demanded they get to Konoha ASAP. Ino's hair was flying in every direction. She decided to only have it in a ponytail when they were near any danger.

"I was just joking you two." She called to the male shinobi. "I'm not that bad."

"Whatever," Her brother waved her off, "I can't wait to see everyone. Jammer said he was gonna meet us up there, right?" Naruto looked back to Jiraiya to see him nodding.

"That's what his message said. I'm sure he just wanted to finish up some training."

The group finally made it to the gates of Konoha where they were immediately greeted by the guards Kotetsu and Izumo. After going through the gates, Naruto ran through the village screaming that he was back. Ino ran after him, screaming at him to shut up. Jiraiya shook his head and headed off to the Hokage's office to give her their report. In a matter of minutes, Naruto managed to gather all of his friends and had them all at a teashop. The group was laughing and catching up, before a figure arrived in a black robe with red clouds decorating it. The figure put its hand on Naruto's shoulder, and Ino threw about eight shuriken at the figure.

"You really don't have great friends, yeah?" They heard a voice from outside the teashop.

"Can you blame them for being paranoid around this outfit?" The figure that was attacked by Naruto lifted his hood off to reveal Jammer's face. The Konoha ninja stared at him in shock. "What? I got one tailored for myself. I needed a hood to cover up the orange hair."

"Jammer! What are you doing?!" Naruto pointed at his friend. The figure outside stepped in and took his whicker hat off, revealing a young face with blonde hair.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we need to speak with your Hokage immediately yeah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And that's where I'm ending this chapter. I finally got the time skip all done. I don't really have any comment to make. The whole Deidara being Jammer's sensei thing will make sense shortly. I called my story Tattletale for a reason. Anyway, short chappy but I just really wanted to get my time skip over with. Everyone other than Naruto and Ino will be in there basic Shippuuden gear for the remainder of this story. Also, the Konoha teens are all 16 excluding Team Gai whom are 17. Jammer is also 17. I haven't made a "Naruto goes Kyuubi and kills everything" scene because I believe that every fic is allowed ONE Kyuubi killing spree. I'm saving my blood bath for later. And if you didn't realize it by now, Ino is the yin and Naruto's the yang. Review if you please, or just read the story. I'll be happy if you just read the story. Peace!


	12. Chapter 12

My story screwed up some fics for me. I was a fan of NarutoxIno stories, but now it seems like incest and its like mad disgusting. ANYWAY, Deidara is not really a good guy. I'll explain during this chapter. I don't really have anything else to say in the beginning so let us jump into chapter 12.

**Chapter 12**

Everyone inside the teashop jumped into their defensive stances. Hinata and Neji had their Byakugans blaring, Kiba and Akamaru were baring their fangs, Shikamaru was being guarded by a heavily armed Tenten as he was making a plan of attack, and Shino had a mob of insects at his fingertips. Jammer jumped in between the Konoha nins and Deidara, whom was smiling at them all with his hands in his robe.

"Let's all calm down." Jammer started mediating, "We don't want any bloodshed before the war even starts, do we? Why don't we all just sit back and relax." Jammer started feeling uneasy as he noticed the teens weren't backing down.

"How about this yeah?" Deidara walked over to Jammer, "Everyone calms down, or I blow this entire teashop to Hell and back. Can't you Hyuuga's see any strange objects hiding in this store?" Hinata gasped while Neji glared at Deidara.

"He's right, there are some sort of spiders spread around the shop." Neji could see Shikamaru stopped trying to devise a plan and plopped into a chair. "Shikamaru?" The Nara waved Neji off.

"He's in Akatsuki and he has us surrounded. There's not much we can do right now." Shikamaru took a sip of his tea and eyed Jammer.

After hearing Shikamaru's logic, the other ninja started to forcibly relax. Jammer was grateful and nodded towards Shikamaru. The ex-Kumo nin then felt the Namikaze's staring a hole through his head. He then straightened up and took a seat at the table across from Naruto's. Deidara followed him to a seat and began eyeing Ino.

"So that's the blonde you kept talking about, Jammer-kun?" Deidara pointed to Ino, "I guess you're not gay after all. I'm sure Hidan will be disappointed."

"Not now sensei." Jammer muttered to his companion. "Let me explain all this at the Hokage's office. I mean there's no way I'm letting sensei take you away. You're my friend, Naruto." Jammer looked into blue eyes then turned his attention to Ino. "Yo hime."

Ino simply glared at him and walked out of the shop. Naruto nodded his head toward Jammer, meaning the Namikaze's were going to escort him and Deidara to the Hokage's office. Ino lead the way with Jammer and Deidara following behind her, and Naruto brought up the rear. As the four walked through the streets of Konoha, Naruto noticed that ninja and civilians alike stayed clear from the odd group. Whether it was because of Ino's death glare or the fact that there were two Akatsuki members walking freely in Konoha, Naruto had no clue. The group finally arrived at the receptionist office, where Shizune was eavesdropping on the conversation that was occurring in the Hokage's office. The woman turned around to see Ino leading Deidara and Jammer. She eyed them suspiciously, but trusted the Namikaze's judgement.

"Tsunade-sama is in a meeting with Gaara-sama." The blondes already concurred that the two Kage's were talking about the approaching war. "Jiraiya-san is in there as well."

"Well then," Deidara patted Jammer on the top of his head, "If Gaara-kun is here as well, that means we don't have to travel to Sunagakure yeah? I knew you were good luck, apprentice."

"Shizune-san," Jammer ignored his sensei, "we have to see the Hokage immediately. No hostility I swear. I mean, why would two Akatsuki members want to go to a room full of three ninja at Kage level?" Shizune nodded in understanding. She couldn't doubt that he had a point. If the two of them wanted to fight, they would be killed by the three ninja in the other room in two minutes flat. She opened the door swiftly and was greeted by Tsunade's hard stare.

"Shizune?" The woman called to her assistant, "What is it?"

Before Shizune could answer, Deidara walked into the room with a smug smile on his face. Jiraiya gaped at the idea of an Akatsuki member walking into the office with not a care in the world. The old man nearly lost it when he saw Jammer walk into the room with his Akatsuki cloak on.

"That's enough of the delaying, yeah." Deidara took the chair that was next to Gaara and looked at the two Kages. Jammer decided to jump into the conversation before they were both killed on the spot.

"Hokage-sama! We have news on the war." All eyes were on Jammer. "Two of our members say that they saw Uchiha Sasuke leading an army of about eighty-eight Oto ninja toward Kumogakure. All of the ninja were said to be jounin level at least." Naruto's eyes widened at the news. Not only to hear that Sasuke was leading an army of Oto ninja, but the fact that Jammer said 'Two of our members' meaning he was indeed a part of Akatuski.

"But wait, there's more yeah." Deidara spoke from his chair, "It seems Orochimaru is in control of this war. Which is why he's not allowing Kuseo Nemsa to attack the Raikage yet yeah." Tsunade decided she should speak up at this time.

"And where are you two getting your facts from. You have to imagine how hard it is for us to just listen to a bunch of missing nins. Especially those from Akatsuki."

"Kabuto-kun." Deidara began smiling from his seat. "Kabuto-kun is Sasori-sama's bitch. He's giving us all the information about this war that we ask for, yeah."

"And why is it that Akatsuki feels they should be Good Samaritans and pass this information on to us?" Jiraiya questioned from his spot, standing next to Tsunade.

"Hm? Oh me?" Deidara pointed to himself, "I'm just here to drop off Jammy-kun, yeah. He's been complaining for the last year or so, saying he had to get back to Naruto-kun and Ino-chan." Deidara rose from his chair and patted Jammer on the head. "Now you be a good little missing nin and respect your elders, yeah?"

"Deidara-sensei, you're only two years older than me…" Jammer swiped his sensei's hands away from his head. "What makes you believe they would just let you leave anyway?"

"Because," Gaara said with his eyes closed from his chair, "The real Deidara is long gone by now. The one in this room reeks of Iwa clay." The clay clone of Deidara smiled and waved to the occupants of the room and sprinted toward the window. Leaping into the sky it exploded, which made confetti rain from the sky.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped when they saw the confetti falling. As usual, Gaara was the first person to get back on topic.

"Yotchi Jammer." The red head spoke in a monotonous tone. "You may explain yourself now." The others turned to the young Akatsuki member that was fidgeting with his kunai holster.

"Yes Jammer, let's hear your excuse for this." Tsunade focused on the young man.

"Okay, as I said to Jiraiya-san when we first left Konoha a while back. I was not meaning to join Akatsuki. It's just something that happened." Jammer couldn't stand to look at the old man's face.

"And this Deidara is your sensei how?" Naruto asked his friend. "Is he like some sort of lightning jutsu expert?"

"Naw, he's my…art teacher." Jammer continued to look at the desk in front of him instead of the people in the room. "Either way, I swear I'm still on Naruto's side. I got a lot of information on the members of Akatsuki." Digging into his cloak, he tossed a notebook to Jiraiya. The older man opened it and started flipping through pages.

"Not bad kid." He said as he continued to flip through pages. "Is this everyone?"

"Except the leader and his friend, yeah. Sooo we cool?" Jammer finally looked up at Tsunade. The look she gave him made the boy physically flinch.

"Of course." Jammer turned around when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "We're a family, remember? Besides, Ero-sennin was telling us that we had a house!" Naruto gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"Naruto! How can you say that?" Ino yelled at her brother, "He's a member of Akatsuki! You're just going to trust him like that?"

"I agree with Ino." Tsunade rose from her chair, "Jammer should be staying in a cell, where we can keep track of him at all time-"

"But that's not fair!" Naruto yelled. "Ero-sennin, you trust him right? I mean, it's Jammer." Jiraiya looked at his godson's pleading eyes, and then back to Tsunade. The man took a large sigh and put the book that Jammer gave him into his pocket.

'_Are you going to be okay with this?'_ Jiraiya thought to Ino.

'_I'll be fine. Just do it for Naruto.'_ The girl responded to him mentally.

"Jammer did us a huge favor. I'm sure Naruto and Ino can keep him in line if he was to try anything. Besides, we have a war to plan for and don't have time to deal with a disgruntled prisoner." Jiraiya looked to Tsunade.

"Please Hokage-sama." Naruto begged Tsunade. She couldn't say no to the young man after that.

"If I hear he's causing trouble, he's going straight into a cell. Understood?" The boys nodded their heads. "Good, now is there anything else you have to tell us about the war Jammer?"

"No Hokage-sama. I already told Jiraiya-san all the information I had on Kuseo Nemsa. At the rate Sasuke and his army are traveling, they will arrive at Kumogakure in the next two weeks. The map of their route so far is all in the book that Jiraiya-san has." Tsunade waved the boy off.

"You three get out of here then. I'm sure Jiraiya told you where you're new home was?" Ino and Naruto nodded their heads. "I'll call you all back later. Don't do anything stupid."

The young ninja's left the room in a hurry. Once they were outside, Naruto looked at Ino and Jammer.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go find Hinata. I'll meet up with you at the house later tonight. Don't wait up!" Naruto then started running down the street to find his girlfriend.

Ino and Jammer stood in silence for a few moments then began to walk. Neither of them spoke as Ino lead the boy to the Namikaze household. Jammer refused to speak to her until they were decently far away from other people. He was sure a screaming match would occur as soon as they started talking. So, once Ino lead them toward training ground ten, Jammer took this time to finally speak.

"You know we have to speak to each other eventually, right?"

"I don't have to say shit to you." Was Ino's reply as she leaned against a tree. "The only reason I'm letting you live with us is because it would mean the world to Naruto."

"Well that's good to hear. The last time you allowed me to live was because you were too much of an emotional wreck. You over Chouji's death now?" The glare Ino gave him sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm not over anything."

"So I've noticed. I could tell that when you launched those shuriken at me at the teashop. You knew that was me."

"All I saw was a black cloak with red clouds. Anyway, I brought you here because I want some questions answered. For example, how is that blonde guy your sensei?"

"Oh? You're interested in me again? I'm so flattered." Jammer sat down on the ground across from Ino. With the wind gently blowing Ino's long hair, Jammer couldn't doubt how beautiful she looked. "When you start wearing your hair like that?"

"You'd know if you hadn't of left, now answer my question."

"Ugh. Deidara-sensei may not be the strongest guy in the world, but he is the most creative. He's like incredibly creative. So much in fact, that he can make up new jutsu in a matter of minutes. Although they are usually earth-based jutsu, he truly has a gift for making and utilizing new jutsu in the middle of a battle. Seeing how he used to know my father, he was more than happy to train me."

"Train you in what?"

"Well, like survival training. Whenever Deidara-sensei is backed up against the wall, he always does something amazing. Kakuzu-sama said he could probably lose both his arms and still be able to kick ass."

"So you're saying he gives you survival training."

"Yeah, and he teaches me how to make art while I'm doing it." Jammer could see the confused look on Ino's face and decided to finish the rest of the story later. "I'll explain more later." The boy looked Ino in her blue eyes and then said, "I'm sorry."

"That's not going to help you in this situation. I honestly don't think I can trust you." Jammer rose from the ground and walked in front of Ino.

"Well," He grabbed her hands and leaned in. "What do I have to do to get you to trust me again?" Ino got her left hand away from Jammer's grip and went behind her back for a kunai. Suddenly, Jammer had his hands on Ino's lower back and kissed her passionately. The boy was sure he was going to get stabbed by a kunai; but instead, she kissed back. Her hands gripped the Akatsuki cloak as his tongue ventured into the girl's mouth. Feeling a bit more courageous, Jammer gently pushed Ino against the tree she was leaning on earlier. He felt her hands moving to his upper back, and then the next thing he could remember was a knee to his stomach.

He let go of the girl promptly as he felt a kunai against his throat.

"If you ever do that again," She growled out, "I'll make my dream of beating you until you make Danzo look attractive a reality." She then turned around in a hurry, heading to the path of her home. The boy gathered himself and ran to catch up to the girl. While he was running, he saw a small clay spider on the tree next to him. Ino turned around to see what he was doing.

"I'm supposed to show you where we're living now. You coming or not?" She eyed him suspiciously. Seeing that he wasn't moving an inch, she shook her head and went on without him.

Jammer felt bad for not saying anything to the girl, but he learned during his training that if he were to make any sudden movements the model on the tree would explode. He tried to find out where his sensei was hiding by sensing his chakra, but soon the laughter told him where he was. Deidara walked from behind a tree and patted Jammer on the head.

"And here I thought your training was a success." He continued laughing. "This isn't one of Jiraiya's sick books. You can't just kiss her in the middle of a conversation yeah. Damn rapist."

"Shut up. I did that because I knew she'd leave after I kissed her." Jammer began to sweat. He knew Deidara would be keeping an eye on him, but not while he was IN Konoha. Deidara stopped laughing and gave the boy a serious look.

"You're lucky it was me that overheard your conversations. If anyone else was to hear you tell our secrets, you'd be killed in a heartbeat yeah."

"Big deal. I'm trash anyway."

"Trash or not, you were given an assignment yeah. Can you follow through with it?"

"That depends. Will you quit Akatsuki and live freely? Just forget about Itachi and live your life sensei."

At the mention of Itachi, Deidara sent a roundhouse kick to Jammer's head. The boy dodged by jumping back, but had five clay spiders fall from the sky and grapple onto his body.

"I'll ask you again, yeah. Can you follow through with your assignment?"

"You're not like them sensei." Jammer watched as Deidara form a hand seal with his right hand.

"Jammer, this is your last warning."

"…I can follow through with the assignment."

"Which is?"

"I, Yotchi Jammer, will capture the Nine Tailed Fox when he is tired from the battle at Kumogakure. I will kill anyone that gets in my way of this mission."

"Good boy, yeah? And that killing anyone also means the female Namikaze. Remember that yeah? You don't want us to hunt you down."

The spiders release Jammer and climbed back into the trees. Deidara smiled as he turned around and left. Jammer dropped onto the ground and rubbed his head.

'_I seriously need new friends.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you just left Ino with Jammer?" Hinata looked at her boyfriend with a confused face. "I thought she hated him from the exams?"

"Yeah she did," Naruto answered in between bites of dango, "but if we're gonna be a family again, those two have to sort there problems out."

About five minutes after Naruto left his sister and Jammer, he found Hinata at the market area of Konoha. The two decided to buy some dango and have a small picnic next to the small stream that Jiraiya usually peeped at girls. Normally, Naruto would be against the idea of going somewhere with Hinata if he had a chance of running into his godfather; but due to the seriousness of the war he figured the old man was too busy to peep. So, the two of them sat under a shaded tree as Hinata told Naruto what everyone in the village was doing while he was gone.

"So Neji's with Tenten?" Naruto ate his last bit of dango and threw the skewer into the ground. "You mean they weren't going out before that?"

"No, they were just friends. After I told Tenten about us, she rushed over to Neji and pretty much demanded a date." Hinata began to laugh as she recalled her cousin's confused face when Tenten approached him.

"And what about Sakura?" Naruto had been curious about his old teammate. He hadn't seen her ever since the beginning of the chuunin exams, and he didn't really talk to her that much.

"I haven't heard from Sakura in quite a while. She wasn't even present at Chouji's funeral after the exams. Strangely enough, her teammate Sai was though."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He had already heard from Ino about what happened their last day in Kirigakure. Which reminded him that he had to thank Gaara for looking after her. The boy was brought out of his thoughts as Hinata rested her head on his shoulder. If he could see her face, he'd have known she was blushing furiously. Not knowing how to respond to the sudden physical affection, Naruto remembered one of the non-perverted things that Jiraiya taught him about dating and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. As the two of them began to feel less awkward and more comfortable, they came face-to-face with pure, unadulterated evil.

"YOSH! Gai-sensei, it's our comrades Naruto and Hinata!"

In all their spandexy glory, Maito Gai and Rock Lee ran up to the cuddling couple. Hinata sat up straight in a second. Her and her boyfriend's faces were beat red from being discovered by the last two people they wanted to see at this time.

"It's so nice to see you both outside enjoying your youthfulness!" Lee gave the two a thumbs up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were we interrupting anything?" Gai gave Naruto a sly smile that made the blonde want to die on the spot. Hinata saw that her boyfriend was incapable of talking and lent him a hand.

"Gai-sensei, Lee-kun, what are you two doing this far from your usual training ground?"

"Oh, we were jogging around the village. Are you two interested in strengthening your fire of youth!?" Lee began hopping around like a man possessed.

"That sounds like a great idea actually. How about a race back to the village?" Hinata rose to her feet, ignoring her boyfriend's shocked expression. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

Gai and Lee began sprinting back towards the village immediately. Hinata smiled and sat back down next to her boyfriend and put her head on his shoulder.

"Did you just…do a Kakashi?" Naruto stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Don't judge me like that. I've wanted to spend time with you for over a year now. I'll be sure to make it up to them later." She grabbed Naruto's arm and put it around her waist again. "Besides, I was getting comfortable."

Naruto looked down at his girlfriend's dozing form. Her light breathing was hypnotizing and made the boy feel at peace.

'_I can get used to this.'_ Was the last thing Naruto thought before he fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A little fluff here, a little fluff there. It makes me feel sick. Okay, I have chapter 13 half way through. So far someone lost a limb, three characters are dead, and Sasuke makes his first appearance not all in that order. I'll also be explaining Jammer's relationship with Akatsuki a little better next chapter (just to tie up any lose ends) and that's pretty much all I got there. What sucks is that I know how I'm gonna end it, but my hyperactive imagination is keeping me from getting to the end because I keep wanting to add stuff. Keep favoriting my story. It makes me feel so good about myself. Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this took so long, I got caught up watching the NBA playoffs (go Orlando) and laughing at this review I got from a guy that read the first chapter and hated it. Something about him not liking OC's and he was gonna make a list of reasons why he hated them (why he posted his ideals on my story I have no clue) but anyway, let's move on. Here's chapter 13.

**Chapter 13**

"We should have just killed Nemsa when we first heard of the war."

"If we were to do that, we wouldn't know all of our enemies!"

"Tsunade, don't tell me you're using this war as a way to gather intelligence. That's what I'm for! We could lose valuable lives."

"If I remember correctly I took the job that you passed on. Therefore, we're doing it MY way."

The two sannin had been arguing like this ever since they told Team Naruto to leave the Hokage's office. Tsunade didn't want to launch a full-scale invasion of Kumogakure because she didn't want to send her ninja into the unknown. Jiraiya demanded that Konoha send help for Kumogakure. And Gaara played as mediator. All though the Kazekage was young, he was indeed the wisest of the bunch in the office.

"You're starting to let the title of Hokage go to your head. These are people's lives we're talking about here!"

Tsunade jumped out of her chair and slammed her hands on her desk, effectively breaking it in two.

"I CAN'T…I can't launch an attack without consulting the council." She plopped back into her chair and began rubbing her head. "Danzo would never let them allow me to send ANBU like I want to. If I was to declare war, then the Fire Lord would have to be notified."

"I thought you remodeled the council? Why do we have to deal with Danzo?" Jiraiya watched his old teammate carefully. He could tell she had been under a lot of stress lately due to the bags underneath her eyes.

"Homura and Koharu are retired now. I have it now so it's just my head clans, the representative for the citizens of the village, and Danzo. Somehow the bastard pulled a fast one and claims to have more power than my other council members." Tsunade gave Jiraiya an exhausted expression; "He's trying to break me mentally Jiraiya."

Tsunade looked down to see a saucer of sake next to her right hand that was laying on a tendril of sand. Another tendril of sand gave Jiraiya a saucer as well.

"I hope you don't mind me going through your desk Hokage-sama." Gaara apologized from his seat, "I just thought you two needed a drink."

The elder ninja took the drinks without a second thought. They then watched Gaara because it seemed that he came up with an idea. The red head closed his eyes and began to speak in his emotionless voice.

"Jiraiya-san is correct, we have to stop the violence as soon as possible." Jiraiya was about to say something before Gaara held his hand up, "But Hokage-sama is also correct. If she were to send a squad of ANBU to fight, Danzo would want an explanation and would probably decide against it. So what we're going to do is simple. Send a small group of chunnin for an assassination mission."

"Chuunin? I won't risk sending inexperienced shinobi to a battlefield." Tsunade rejected. She had seen what could happen to you arrogant ninja first hand.

"Then send experienced shinobi. I'll send Kankuro and Temari with whatever squad you decide. They know the lay out of the village very well. I've been sending Kankuro as an ambassador to Kumo ever since I became Kazekage. As for the shinobi you should send…"

"You already know I want my team to go in. Throw Kakashi in for a leader and there's your perfect squad." Jiraiya nodded as he finished.

"No, not the Namikazes. I'm not sending them anywhere if Sasuke is going to make an appearance." Tsunade glared at the men. "You both know that if we send Naruto anywhere near Sasuke it would ruin the mission."

"Unless you misunderstood Hokage-sama," Gaara stared at the angry Tsunade, "Sasuke isn't going to get there until another two weeks. If we were to send our teams out tomorrow, they would be able to beat the Uchiha there, kill there target, and get back to us before he even arrived."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair with her hands on her head. She began to groan loudly before addressing the man again.

"I don't want to lose those two. I know it's selfish, but we cheated them out of so much already. That and I still don't trust our missing nin."

"Kakashi is the prime choice for the leader of this mission due to the fact that he will kill Jammer if anything were to go wrong. He would also risk his life for the Namikazes and you know it." Jiraiya stated sternly.

"Not to mention the fact that his reputation of being an incredibly competent assassin would probably makes the coup lose morale." Gaara added.

"…I want a few more ninja to accompany them." Tsunade mumbled in defeat. "Shizune! Get me the records of all my chuunin!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Namikaze's home was a simple little house indeed with its small kitchen, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. The home itself had classic sliding doors, and white walls throughout the house. Much to Ino's pleasure, it was a secluded home that was at least two miles from the main part of the village. Ino figured that with the house this far away from the village that her parents could be together without anyone finding out. What saddened the girl was when she realized this home wouldn't fit a family of four in any way.

'_They were probably going to move out after we were born.'_ Ino walked into the first bedroom to see the walls were painted purple and saw her old bed and dresser were already in the room as well. _'I have to remember to thank Daddy later.'_

She then removed her cloak and draped it over her dresser, revealing midnight purple suit. She walked over to the mirror over her dresser and began to check herself out. The main thing that bothered her was the fact that she smelled like garbage. Although she was no longer the fashion/neat freak that she used to be (compliments of her brother and Gamakichi) she still hated it when she couldn't take a shower at least once every two days. Taking some clothes from her dresser she began to head to the bathroom, but stopped when she remembered Jammer wasn't anywhere in the house.

'_Damn fool probably got lost.'_ She walked outside of the house after wiping some dried blood off of her cloak and went through hand seals before slamming her hand on the ground and saying, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Once the smoke cleared, a black boar that came up to her shoulders emerged. It's red hair was matted to its body, showing that the summon had been sleeping.

"Aww, Ino-chan. I was having the best dream." The pig complained in a whiny voice.

"Sorry Ganon, but I have a job for you." The boar sat up straight and awaited orders. "I need you to find the Kumo bitch."

"And kill him?" The summon began to get excited, "I'll skewer his ass! I'll make you proud Ino-chan!"

"There's no need to hunt down the Kumo bitch." Jammer shouted from a tree branch. "Wow Ganon, didn't you get big."

"Fuck off!" The summon shouted back.

Ino saw water flowing off of the roof and figured out why she didn't sense the boy sooner.

"And why were you using your stealth jutsu?" She asked the boy on the roof.

"Honestly, I was gonna watch you bathe yeah?" Jammer told her nonchalantly from the roof. "Did I just say yeah? Damn Deidara-san."

"And that answer just got your house privileges taken away." Ino said calmly as she walked into the house.

"What do you mean 'house privileges'?" Jammer jumped down from the roof and landed behind Ino.

"I mean, if I catch you in this house," She closed the door in his face as she shouted, "I'll kill you! Ganon, go find Naruto and tell him to bring some ramen for dinner!"

The boar snorted and began to sniff the air. When he finally caught Naruto's scent he dashed off into that direction, leaving Jammer by himself.

'_I really need new friends.'_ He thought to himself as he looked for a nice spot to sleep for the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was walking around the village aimlessly. He always did this whenever Hinata kissed him goodnight, he just couldn't help it. He got instructions from Ganon a few minutes ago to get food for dinner, but he wanted to roam the streets a bit longer. He had forgotten how much he loved this village. Looking up to the Hokage monument he noticed Tsunade's face was added.

'_I have to visit dad later.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm sure Ino won't mind if I got ramen from somewhere else today. I just want to hurry up and go home.'_

After getting his order Naruto began to walk towards his house with the biggest "pedo-smile" plastered on his face. He kept the smile on his face even when he sensed someone following him.

"Can I help you?" The blonde asked as he was walking with the bags of food in his arms.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. You really are quite sharp." The ANBU appeared in front of Naruto. Taking his mask off, Naruto realized who it was.

"Oh, you're Sakura's teammate? What's your name again?" Naruto didn't like the way he was talking to Sai. He knew that if Ino ever found out he talked to Sai without giving him a death threat then she would pulverize him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for disturbing your night, but Hokage-sama has requested your audience. Immediately." Sai gave Naruto his fake smile and then disappeared into the night.

"Great. Now Ino's gonna be cranky because she hasn't eaten since this morning. She's insufferable when she's hungry." Naruto mumbled to himself as he ran to the Hokage Tower with his bags of food in tow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto ran to the top floor of the tower, just outside of the Hokage's office. Shizune was pacing around impatiently outside of the large doors. Naruto looked at the girl's face and saw that her happy smile was replaced with that of a distressed frantic.

"Naruto-kun!" She ran over and hugged the boy. "You came here okay, right? All he was supposed to do was tell you about the meeting. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Shizune, relax! I'm fine. Why would Sai attack me? Isn't he a good guy?" The older woman shook her head and ushered the boy towards the door.

"I'll explain later, you have a mission briefing to attend now." She opened the door to reveal an annoyed Tsunade sitting behind a new desk, Jiraiya and Kakashi near the window with stern looks on their faces (from what you could see of Kakashi's), and a worried Ino. "Naruto has arrived Tsunade-sama."

"Good Shizune, wait for the others. They should be here shortly." Tsunade waved off Shizune and took another sip of her sake from her private stash. Ino and Naruto stared at her as she downed the drink. "Trust me, you'll be asking me for some in a bit."

"I'll take some now if you don't mind." Ino admitted to the Hokage. Tsunade pulled out a saucer and poured the drink quick.

"Be quick, we have to be professional pretty soon." The older woman smiled to the younger blonde bombshell. Tsunade was shocked when she watched Ino gulp the alcohol in one gulp. Ino saw the Hokage's surprised face and laughed.

"She's become quite the alcoholic." Naruto said.

"The term is connoisseur!" His twin snapped back.

"Whatever. Just don't give her anything stronger. She doesn't sleep when she has too much." Naruto passed the ramen he picked up to Ino. "I thought you'd be hungry."

Ino smiled at her brother and gave the Hokage a sympathetic look.

"Hokage-sama, I haven't eaten in hours-"

"Just don't call me Baa-chan and you can eat all you want."

The door then opened to reveal the Suna siblings and Jammer. Of course Kankuro and Jammer were laughing when they walked in. Gaara looked at the shinobi and scowled at them.

"We're in an important meeting now. Can you two stay quiet for the next few minutes, or do you have to leave the room?" The threatening look in his eyes promised that he would destroy either one of them if they so much as farted during the meeting.

"Is this all the people?" Naruto asked Tsunade as Gaara walked to the left of her.

"We're waiting for a few more people." She heard knocking at the door and shouted to it, "Sakura! You know you can come in, why must you always knock?"

Sakura came into the room followed by Kiba, Sai, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Alright!" Tsunade called to everyone, "Here's the mission. This group is to go to Kumo and break up the coup. Your main objective is to kill Kuseo Nemsa. I have so many of you in this group just in case the assassination fails. However this group arranges yourselves is completely up to your leader, Kakashi. You are to arrive in Kumo within a week, kill Kuseo, and then get your asses back here. Understood?" Jammer raised his hand.

"What about Uchiha Sasuke?" Jammer asked as he felt Tsunade's glare focus on him.

"Unless your information was incorrect, he shouldn't be there until two weeks."

"Yeah, but if they started to sprint they may beat us there."

"If that's the case," Kakashi stepped in, " we'll just have to finish the mission as quickly as possible. I doubt Sasuke would rush into anything. Is that all, Hokage-sama?"

"Other than this is an A-class mission, no. Everyone please be careful. Returning back to us is the final part to your assignment. Dismissed." Tsunade then rose to her feet and left the room. The others in the room were confused before Gaara spoke up.

"She's been under a lot of pressure lately. Shizune and I told her to go to bed. If I may be so bold to give a suggestion on your group." Gaara asked Kakashi.

"Not at all Kazekage-sama." The white haired shinobi nodded towards Gaara.

"You should split yourselves into two groups. One to set traps for the Uchiha's army, and another to go through with the assassination." The Kazekage looked to Shikamaru, whom was looking over his group.

"I get it." The Nara spoke, "Have the brawlers take down Sasuke's group, and have the actual assassins take out Nemsa in Kumo. So if we were to do this, group one would consist of Kakashi, myself, Sai and Kankuro. Group two would be Naruto, Temari, Kiba, and Neji. Ino could serve as a melee fighter and a medic so we can interchanger her and Sakura."

"That's all fine and dandy, but who's gonna give us the battle plans while we're on the field?" Kiba asked.

"It should be Naruto." Jammer spoke for the first time since Gaara shut him and Kankuro up, "The kid may be an idiot, but he's pretty much a God when it comes to battle. I'll go with group two and Kiba can be your back up melee fighter in group one. Besides, I know the area best so I know what traps should go where."

"That's…possible. Honestly, I still don't trust you Jammer. I don't want to leave you with my friends." Shikamaru stared at the missing nin.

"Look, I love my village more than I hate you guys. It'll be fine." Jammer reassured the group.

"That's enough for now kids." Kakashi yawned. "We'll meet up in ten hours at the front of the gates. Pack well, and be ready mentally. If we slip up, we could bring a very bloody battle to Konoha…sweet dreams!" Kakashi then disappeared out the window, which was the signal for everyone else to start filing out. The only people left in the room was Jiraiya and his three pupils. The old man smiled at the trio and winked.

"You guys will be fine. Watch each other's backs and nothing bad can happen. I trust all three of you to do the right thing." Jiraiya looked his team over and saw that there was still an uneasy vibe between Ino and Jammer. Naruto, as usual, was the happy idiot they all loved.

"Jammer," Jiraiya called to the boy, "Naruto doesn't really have an earth affinity. I said that to psych you out. He only has wind as far as I know. Now someone else say something." Ino stood up with her cup of ramen in her hand.

"I have a wind affinity as well. I can increase the range of my kunai at least two fold. Next."

"I created a new lightning based jutsu. It's designed for multiple opponents. When I say stay back, you should do it. If the attack hits you, your gonna feel some pain." Jammer told the group. Naruto was curious.

"Is it something you learned from that Deidara guy?" Naruto asked.

"Yup! The most beautiful and dangerous attack you've ever seen. Shape manipulation at its best. Oh, and like I said, I'm not in Akatsuki. I swear."

"Alright, well…" Naruto thought for a moment. "I know! I've been training to become the next Toad Sage. Me and Gamakichi are beasts. Also, I'm really tired. Night!"

"Get back here you jerk! You can't just leave it like that!" Ino ran after her brother. Jiraiya was about to leave before looking at Jammer.

"New move huh?" Jiraiya asked him.

"It was designed to kill Naruto. In case he used Kage Bunshin. It almost kills me instantly. Jiraiya-san, what am I going to do?"

"Well, if you try to abduct him Ino will kill you. You know what's right Jammer." Jiraiya walked out the door to leave Jammer to think alone. The teen then ran out the door to see Jiraiya walking down the hallway.

"Jiraiya-san! His name is Pein. I'll tell you more when we get back!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow, I'm sorry about that guys. I got caught up in school and stuff. Summer classes are retarded. Then I got caught up while watching the NBA playoffs (ORLANDO!) then after a month of not reading Naruto manga, I discover Danzo is the new Hokage. I'm like da hell? Anyway, my violent chapter is next chapter due to the fact that I had to set it up properly. I'm not bringing Hinata to the final fight for a reason. But now for the questions: Will they be able to kill stop Sasuke? Can Naruto bring himself to fight his "best friend?" And lastly, Why were Shizune and Tsunade so worried when they sent Sai to get Naruto? The plot is somewhat building. Oooo. R&R or do whatever. Just don't be a douche and completely flame my story because you hate OC's. I mean really, my OC is bad ass yes, but I will soon show that Naruto is even more bad ass than Jammer could ever hope to be. Oh, and I need a little input. As far as character relationships, like is everything here believable? For example: is Ino overreacting about blaming Jammer for Chouji's death and Are Naruto and Hinata's little cutesy scenes logical. Anyway, enough talking. Sorry about the long ass delay. Peace! (Besides deaths and violence in next chapter, Gamakichi vs. Ino round 2!)


	14. Chapter 14

I'm on a mini vacation right now, so I have plenty of time to make a decently action packed chapter with a decently nice cliffhanger. So here we go with chapter…14? Awesome.

**Chapter 14**

The sky was dark and rain was lightly falling around the land of lightning. About five miles away from Kumogakure, Hyuuga Neji stood with his Byakugan activated. He had been keeping watch for the army of Oto ninja that were going to rendezvous with the traitors of Kumogakure.

"They're coming. Everyone in your positions." Neji voiced over the microphone. "Naruto, when do you want to strike?"

Naruto crouched onto the cold, muddy ground, thinking to himself. The plan was to take out as many ninja from Sasuke's militia as possible, but his group knew that the only way to stop them was to kill their general. Naruto's own group had already came up with a plan of taking out the whole group, but they had no idea how skilled the shinobi they were going to ambush were. Before the team that Kakashi was in charge of separated from Naruto's team, Shikamaru gave their battle plan a thirty percent chance of working. Meaning they had a thirty percent chance of taking out this small army, with Sasuke included.

"Who's in the lead?" Naruto asked over the microphone. He crossed his fingers, hoping that the general was in the front. If he was, then he would face the front end of the attack at full force. The silence on Neji's end was starting to worry the male Namikaze.

"…Uchiha Sasuke is leading the army." Neji replied on the mic.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, only to be reminded that the real hard part was about to begin.

"Temari," he talked into his headset, "are you ready to begin?"

"Ready whenever you are, Naruto." The woman responded on the other end. She was standing on the branches of the trees overhead with her battle fan drawn. The place she was standing was directly in the path of Oto army.

"Melee fighters ready?" Naruto questioned.

"Me and Akamaru are prepped to take down even Sasuke."

"I'm ready to roll too. Just say when and I'll summon the boars."

Naruto could feel his heart begin to race. He himself was a good distance from where Temari was, but he was worried for his sister and friend. If the first three strikes don't connect with the Oto shinobi, then Ino and Kiba could be walking into a slaughter. Shikamaru tried to reassure the blonde that Neji would be more than capable of fighting multiple ninja, but he didn't want to put his friends in danger like that.

"Jammy?" Naruto checked with the last member of his group.

"As soon as you attack, I'll rush in. This'll be a breeze." Jammer replied.

"Okay. Do it Temari. And remember, you can gather as much chakra as you want thanks to Jammer's rain jutsu." Naruto began running toward the army while gathering as much chakra as he could. He silently thanked Jammer for his stealth jutsu. If it weren't for the fact that it was raining naturally, then the army would've been wary of walking into one area with rain.

Temari heard her order and leapt forward with her fan cocked back. As she landed on another branch ahead of her she brought the fan down, which created a devastating whirlwind that was cutting down all the trees in its path and heading straight for the Oto shinobi. The Konoha team could hear the Oto ninja screaming in warning and in pain. Like Naruto planned, the opposing army dropped to the forest floor to avoid the whirlwinds. This meant it was his turn to strike.

"Everyone out of the trees!" Naruto was sure that was Sasuke's voice. In mid sprint, Naruto flipped into the air and starting going through seals. He started to descend in the middle of the confused Oto army. Just before he landed to could see Sasuke's Sharingan practically staring a hole through Naruto's head. Gathering as much chakra as he could, Naruto fell to the ground in a handstand.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!" He screamed once his hands made contact with the ground. The earth around him began to turn into swamp, which captured the Oto ninja. While in his handstand, Naruto spun his feet around while gathering chakra in his feet. "Katana Rasengan!"

A thin blade of chakra orbited around Naruto's feet, which beheaded the Oto ninja that were withing five feet of the spinning blonde. Naruto stopped spinning and took a quick examination of the battlefield. The swamp he created extended about fifteen yards in diameter, and had what seemed to be the entire army snared in it and pulling them down deeper.

"Lightning!" Naruto screamed into the radio. The moment he shouted into the radio, he could hear Jammer in behind him.

"Ikazuchi Hakai!" Jammer slammed his hands on the ground. The lightning began racing towards the captured Oto ninja. Naruto leapt into the air and landed on Temari's flying fan. The two of them watched the lightning tearing through the ground and reaching the army.

"Why is he attacking from the back?" Temari asked her general. "I thought we were to take out Sasuke first?"

The lightning started to rip through the Oto army. The Konoha ninja cringed as they heard the screaming. As the bolt of lightning was about to reach Sasuke, he pulled out his sword and held it out in front of him. As soon as Jammer's attack reached Sasuke, the sword absorbed the attack. Sasuke then stuck the blade into the air and released a strong bolt of lightning. The missing nin then glared at Naruto with pure hatred in his eyes.

"That's why." Naruto told Temari. He then spoke into the headset, "Ino, the boars." As the words left his mouth he could see a stampede of seven boars about eight feet tall emerged from the smoke created by Jammer's attack.

'_I see you were going to attack whether I said anything or not.' _Naruto thought to his twin.

'_You were taking too long. Besides, the smoke was a perfect cover.'_ She thought back. _'Kiba and Akamaru are right behind the boars. There will be no survivors…'_

Naruto watched as the boars ran into the few Oto ninja that were left. As they approached Sasuke, four ninjas surrounded him and put up a purple barrier. The first boar that ran into the barrier burst into flames. Ino immediately dismissed the remaining six and waited for Naruto's orders. Naruto saw the boars poof into smoke and hoped that Kiba would take the hint and fall back. Thankfully, he did.

Kiba and Akamaru began to back away from the remaining Oto ninja. Ino rushed up to meet him with her two kunai drawn in front of her. Temari and Naruto flew down to the ground just in front of the others. Naruto tried to not look around at all of the corpses around them. He knew Kiba probably wanted to slit his wrists due to the acrid smell of burned hair and flesh around them.

"Neji," Naruto spoke into the radio, "how many Oto nin are there now?"

"Including Sasuke, there are eleven. We took out about eighty-five percent of there forces." Neji was amazed at how professional Naruto was during this assault. Then again, Hinata did tell him that her Naruto was stronger than ever before. "What are your orders Naruto?"

"Naruto," Temari nudged the boy, "that barrier looks just like the barrier they placed over the Third Hokage and Orochimaru during the invasion."

"Which means those four are Sasuke's bodyguards. Right?" Ino looked to her brother for confirmation. He nodded slightly and continued thinking.

'_You need to voice your ideas or the others are going to start worrying.'_ Ino thought to Naruto.

'_Ino…I can't do it.'_ Naruto responded. _'I just can't kill Sasuke. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it.'_

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to the hooded Jammer. "That's your problem, right Naruto? You can't kill your old friend?"

Naruto balled his hands into fists. He didn't want everyone to know he hesitated twice to kill Sasuke. He knew that killing Sasuke could end this battle and many more in the future, but he couldn't kill someone he called his brother.

"You sure you can take on an Uchiha, Jammer?" Temari questioned the missing nin.

"My sensei taught me how to deal with Sharingan users, yeah." Jammer walked out in front of the group. "I'll show you what true art is. Kiba, hit me with a soldier pill. After I do this, I'm gonna drop to the ground yeah." Kiba tossed a pill to his friend.

"You need cover?" Ino asked Jammer.

"If you guys can separate them, it will make this all the easier. Just give me two minutes and I'll take them out, yeah."

"Consider it done then." Naruto put a hand on Jammer's shoulder. "Neji and Ino will take the bodyguards. Kiba, Akamaru and Temari will take the remaining six Oto shinobi. I'll stall Sasuke."

"Hai!" The others responded. Naruto saw where Neji was hiding and whispered to Jammer.

"Neji's going to attack first, then you can cut the rain." Jammer nodded to him as he gathered chakra. Naruto then signaled for the others to prepare themselves.

"Naruto!" Jammer called to his general. "Try to find a way to get that sword out of his hands." The blonde nodded and waited for Neji to strike.

Neji was in the trees just above Sasuke's remaining forces. His white robes were soaked from rainwater and clinging to his body. Guessing that Naruto would charge in as soon as he attacked, he jumped down in the middle of the Oto shinobi. Thanks to Jammer's jutsu, they didn't sense him until he was right in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes were wide from the shock that Neji snuck up on him so easily. Neji smirked at him and spun.

"Kaiten!" Neji released enough chakra to propel the opposing shinobi about ten feet away from each other, which was more than enough space for the rest of Neji's team. Temari swept the Oto nin that she and Kiba were assigned to attack into the air via whirlwind. She then leapt onto Akamaru and they bounded off in pursuit of the Oto shinobi. Neji slid in between two of the bodyguards and threw them farther away from Sasuke. Ino launched an explosive tag wrapped kunai towards the remaining two bodyguards, which split them away from Sasuke as well. The explosion from the explosive tag forced Sasuke to jump forward, right into the knee of an awaiting Naruto.

Sasuke flipped while he was in the air and landed on his feet. He drew his blade and pointed it at Naruto. Naruto drew a kunai from his holster and glared at Sasuke.

"Are you still trying to drag me back to the village, Naruto?" Sasuke stared at his old friend. "Because I severed all ties to Konoha. You are all dead to me."

"Really? We still have you under alive in the bingo book. I'll have to correct that." Naruto stared right back at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I can't give you another warning. You've already destroyed my platoon, and are therefore my enemy."

"The hell is Uzumaki?" Naruto questioned. "In front of you right now is NAMIKAZE Naruto. Twin brother of Namikaze Ino, and the son of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto didn't miss the expression on Sasuke's face as he announced his title.

The rain began to let up as the two old rivals stared at each other. Suddenly, a clone popped out of the ground with a rasengan aimed at Sasuke's face. Sasuke slashed the clone in half and sprinted towards Naruto with electricity flowing off of his blade. Naruto also ran towards Sasuke with one thought on his mind.

'_I just have to stay alive for another minute…'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jammer continued to mold his chakra from his position, but was faced with a constant issue in his mind.

'_I have to take this chance to capture Naruto…but I can't. He's my friend. I'm sure someones watching me right now. And if I'm the one to capture him then it won't be as painful…but if he gets his demon extracted he'll die anyway. What the fuck! I don't wanna die!'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**In Kumogakure**

Shikamaru observed the current situation his team was in while he laid in a pool of his blood. He was bleeding profusely from a stab wound he just received in his side. Sai was on the ground, unconscious, and a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Kankuro was suffering from chakra exhaustion after having to use ninjutsu after his puppets were annihilated. And lastly, there was Kakashi whom had his entire arm protruding from Kuseo Nemsa's torso. The target was dispatched and his group's primary mission was a success.

But why was it that the Nara was still pissed off? Because the medic they were supposed to have on their team had ran away so she could see the general of the Oto army. Because she left, there were much more deaths than there should have been. Not to mention the fact that Shikamaru wouldn't have been bleeding and on the verge of death. Oh yeah, and let's not forget the death of the Raikage. Can't forget about that tidbit of information. The wound was nothing more than poison, which could've been isolated with the vaccine Haruno Sakura had made before the mission even started. But, the genius decided to go see a missing nin instead. Shikamaru wanted nothing more right now than to kill the girl himself, but due to his condition he couldn't even run after her let alone kill her.

Kakashi threw Nemsa's body off of his arm and looked over to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, how are you holding up?" Kakashi didn't bother hiding the disappointment in his voice. His own student had left the battlefield in assisted in killing a Kage.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die. I've been bleeding for quite sometime now." Shikamaru didn't bother lifting his head to address Kakashi. "I also feel very cold. That's a sign of death, right?"

"Only in poetry." Kakashi then walked over to the boy and placed his hands over the wound. "I learned a little medical jutsu from Sakura while Naruto was on his trip. After I finish, take this blood pill and look after the other two." Shikamaru groaned in response.

Kakashi focused as he closed the hole in Shikamaru's side. The Nara sat up and coughed up blood. Then screamed in pain from sitting up. Kakashi grabbed a shirt from one of the dead shinobi that littered the Raikage's throne room and wrapped it around Shikamaru.

"I'm pretty sure I fixed the lung that was pierced by the sword. Is it easier to breathe?" Shikamaru nodded. "Good. Now stay here, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru called to Kakashi.

"Yotchi Marcia wasn't here in this battle. No women were. I have to find her as well. She was second in command of the coup." With that, Kakashi ran out of the throne room in search of Jammer's mother.

"Shika." Shikamaru turned around to see Kankuro struggling to stand.

"Stay down Kankuro. Our mission was a success…kinda."

"The Raikage didn't make it?" Kankuro asked with concern.

"Nope. And I really want to kill Haruno. Poor Sai had to suffer through all that pain while protecting us. I swear, ever since Chouji's funeral that guys been getting cooler and cooler." Shikamaru grimaced as he walked over to Sai's battered body.

"You know how to reset a dislocated shoulder?" Shikamaru asked Kankuro, who just shook his head.

"I do." A pale skinned girl with braided blonde hair walked into the room. Shikamaru began to reach his hand toward his shuriken holster, but was stopped by Kankuro.

"Oh, you're Gaara's girlfriend. Right?" Kankuro called out to the girl.

"Nii Yugito, at your service." The girl grinned to the boys.

"So, what's up with the blood?" Shikamaru pointed to the girl. She had blood on her hands and splattered all over her clothes and face.

"Oh, well I was taking out the rest of the coup. Didn't you think it was odd that there were so little fighting against you? I mean, especially if they had been planning this for so long." Kankuro nodded.

"So how many did you take? I mean, I took down about fifteen of those guys and I'm wiped."

Yugito took Sai's arm and placed it back into its socket. She then began healing his broken ribs, but her smile never left her face.

"Oh, I lost count at forty. Couldn't have been more than that." She told Kankuro as she healed Sai.

"Did you see Yotchi Marcia?" Shikamaru inquired. If Jammer's mother was killed then Kakashi would be going on a wild goose chase.

"I actually haven't seen her ever since the attack started. Kirabi-san says she was watching the battle with a man with white hair and glasses."

Kankuro looked to Shikamaru. Both of their eyes were wide in realization.

"Go!" Kankuro shouted to Shikamaru. The Nara sprinted out of the room while popping an Akimichi soldier pills into his mouth.

'_Kakashi you better not die. This is such a troublesome day.'_

&&&&&&&&&&

And that's it for chapter 14. The upcoming chapter will have everyone's own battles; Jammer will be unleashing his special attack as well as making his decision on capturing Naruto; and, the idiot known as Sakura will make her appearance. Can Shikamaru really help Kakashi fight Kabuto AND Marcia? Can Neji and Ino defeat Sasuke's bodyguards? Will Naruto be able to hold a pissed off Sasuke at bay? And will Jammer start talking like Deidara? Haha. Oh, and Naruto is a freakin beast with the rasengan. The attack he made with his feet is similar to (street fighter reference) Guile's sonic boom, but with his feet…anyway, I'll be making 15 later. Peace all! R&R or just R and R whenever it's convenient to you.


	15. Chapter 15

WOOT! Chapter 15! No, Sai isn't a villain in this fic. I like Sai, but the fact that he was in ROOT and everything…I had to have everyone else hate him. Makes sense? Good! It's good to see people hating Sakura. I just dislike her entirely. If you get mad that I don't have Sakura bashing in my description then say so. It's whatever though. Let's move into my new chapter.

**Chapter 15**

Shikamaru was searching frantically for Kakashi. As he ran through the tattered village he prayed that the dead bodies around him were only Kumo nin and his squad leader. Civilians of Kumogakure watched the boy run down the streets from their windows; terrified to stand in his path. They didn't even leave their houses to check on the boy when he collapsed on the ground.

'_Dammit. I lost too much blood.' _Shikamaru tried to move, but found that he had no strength to do so. _'Great, now I'm gonna die here. This whole mission was a pain in the ass.'_

The Nara lay in the middle of the street, cursing the medic nin that was to look after his team. She had all the blood pills, food pills, just about all their food rations…they gave her their lives and she just took them all to the Uchiha. On top of that, for the first time in his life, Shikamaru acted irrationally when heard that Kabuto was in the village. It figures the first time he acted without thinking would kill him. He smiled at the irony of the situation as his body began to get cold. Shikamaru closed his eyes with one thought on his mind.

'_I hope Ino kills that bitch.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"NEJI!"

"I'm fine, just focus on the fight!"

Ino was starting to get annoyed by their opponents. It seemed that no matter what they attacked with (ninjutsu, taijutsu, kunai, etc.) the four ninja completely ignored the pain and attacked as if nothing happened. Ino thought that they has iron tough skin, but that was proven wrong when she sank a kunai down to the hilt in one of their backs. What's worse than anything is that they all wore long black clothing to the point that they had NO skin showing whatsoever. The fashion mistake was making Ino more upset than her and Neji losing the fight.

The fight had been going on for about a minute now, and the bodyguards haven't shown a sign of slowing down yet. Ino and Neji were trying to tell if their opponents were panting to show exhaustion, but couldn't due to the stupid black masks covering their faces. Neji tried using his Byakugan but, for some reason that was annoying him, he couldn't see under the masks. Ino couldn't get inside of their minds either. She tried to, but found that something was blocking their minds. Something…strong. While she was trying probing one of the ninja's minds, the others rushed her. Neji stepped in and performed a late Kaiten, which got him a nasty slash going down his arm. All this, and just in the first minute of the fight.

The Konoha nin stood back-to-back as the four Oto nin surrounded them. Both of them wondering how much longer it would be before Jammer finished his jutsu. Both of them worrying that their partner may get killed if they separate. Both of them thinking one thing.

'_Why the hell am I partnered with him/her?'_

"Should we get serious now?" Ino whispered to Neji as she dropped her kunai on the ground.

"It would be appreciated." Neji muttered to her. "We should hurry, I see Akatsuki around Temari and Kiba."

Neji heard Ino mutter a few curse words as she reached either hand into the insides of her cloak's sleeves and produced two wakizashis. The blades and hilts were both black as night, with orange and purple tassels at the end of either hilt. Ino didn't have to look back at Neji to see the confused look on his face.

"Didn't you know? My brother is an amazing seal maker." She held the blades out in front of her and crouched down a bit. "Don't die Hyuuga." Was the last thing Ino said before leaping toward one of the bodyguards with amazing speed. The moment she left Neji, the other three ninja sprinted for the male teen.

"Kaiten!" Neji repelled the three ninja and focused on the one that was closest to him. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

The Oto nin that was targeted by Neji dropped to the ground without making a sound. The Hyuuga was having a hard time moving around his now dead right arm, but forgot about the pain from the gash when he saw a water dragon approaching him. Neji knew that he wouldn't be able to get into formation for Kaiten quick enough and watched as the dragon approached him with it's jaws open wide.

Suddenly, Ino leaps out in front of Neji with her blades over her head. As the blades were brought down, a large wind erupted from them, which cut the water dragon in half. Neji nearly had a nosebleed as he stared at the now soaking wet Ino. What made things worse was the fact that she removed her cloak so he could now see her skin tight, purple suit that was currently drenched in a mixture of blood, sweat, and water. Her hair was matted to her body and her eyes were far from the friendly blue orbs the Hyuuga was used to seeing.

"Wow, Hyuuga's are more perverted than my godfather." She turned and winked to Neji.

"Stop reading my mind!" Neji yelled as his face turned crimson red. Neji poked his right arm in its pressure point, and he lost all feeling in it. "I'm ready for round three."

"Good, cause here we g-" Ino stopped when she heard a very strong sound approaching them. It sounded like…birds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Earlier**

Kiba dove for the Oto nin that fell onto the ground and clawed at the man's throat. He was about to help Temari with her three Oto nin, when he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He reached over to pull out three senbon. In a feral rage, he leapt for his assailant but was caught in a trap of wire. Kiba was suspended by in a web of ninja wire and couldn't do a single thing about it. The Oto nin that baited him, smiled down at Kiba as he began to juggle kunai. Just as he was about to throw them at the Inuzuka, a large white wolf closed its jaws around the ninja's neck. Akamaru slung the man's body to the ground and then looked to his master for orders.

"Go help Temari! I can get out of this." Kiba was relieved that Akamaru listened to him, but was starting to freak out when he felt his shoulder go numb.

Temari tried to keep her distance from the ninja, but they had already learned that she was a ranged fighter. She knew she had to get an attack off, but every time she was about to strike, they would launch projectiles at her and she would have to defend.

"Ugh, fuck it." Temari said to herself as she stopped back peddling and sprung forward with her fan closed. She swung the closed fan horizontally at an unsuspecting Oto ninja and effectively decapitated him. His body continued to run through the trees as his head dropped to the ground.

Temari tried to move quickly because she left her back exposed to the other ninja. She was about to jump to the next branch, but found herself stuck to the branch she was on. They had put some sort of glue on the branch, and it was letting up at all. Temari then braced herself for the impending attack, but it never came. Instead, she heard the gurgling of a man trying to get his last breath.

"Fuck! I told you this was the wrong bitch, Kakuzu! This is the Kazekage's sister, not the Namikaze."

Temari looked up to see a young white haired man with a scythe in his hand. To his left was a dark skinned man with a mask over his face. Both wearing Akatsuki robes. The one the other called Kakuzu walked over to where Temari was stuck.

"Close your eyes." Was the only thing he said. Temari complied with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't think she would die like this. "Okay, you can leave now."

Temari opened her eyes in shock and saw that Kakuzu was now leaving in the other direction. She was even more shocked when she noticed she was free from the glue. The white haired ninja began howling with laughter.

"She thought we were gonna kill her? Man, Suna ninja are fucking idiots."

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled at his companion, "Shut up already."

"Hey fuck you squid-face!"

Temari watched as the two Akatsuki members walked away. She had so many thoughts going through her head that she didn't even stop Akamaru from assaulting her face with his tongue.

'_Did he just rip that glue with his bare hands? Who are these guys?'_ She thought to herself. She began to absent mindedly pet Akamaru's head when Kiba called for her.

"Temari! You got those antidotes on you?" Kiba panted out. He saw her face and crouched down to her level. "You alright?"

Temari shook her head and reached into her shirt and pulled out a bottle of pills. She took out a single pill and tossed it into Kiba's mouth before pocketing the bottle.

"I'm not. We have a bigger problem here than Sas-" She stopped talking as the sound of birds grew louder and louder. Kiba sniffed the air and tensed up.

"That's coming from Naruto's direction." The Inuzuka rose from the branch he was kneeling on and was about to go help his friend when Temari stopped him.

"Those pills won't kick in for a while. You're done for a while. Besides, neither of us have chakra to burn right now. We can only rely on Naruto."

In the distance, they could hear a scream that sounded a lot like, "CHIDORI!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto remembered Kakashi's advice to him before the mission began. He played the advice in his repeatedly, and it always served him well. This advice was, _'When you hear birds chirping, get the fuck out of the way.'_ Never had truer words been spoken. It seemed that Sasuke was made out of lightning. Naruto wasn't prepared to fight at all. He thought the main thing to look out for was the normal Chidori. But this…this was insane. The boy channeled Chidori into his sword, his clothes, even his body itself! Naruto couldn't even get a hit on him. Which is the reason he is currently hiding behind a tree.

"Ok, it's been about two minutes now. Where the hell is Jammer?!" Naruto muttered to himself. "I can't wait for Sasuke to run out of chakra, cause it seems that he's made out of the shit. I gotta make a stand now."

*Chirp chirp chirp*

"Fuck!" Naruto dove away from the tree as a sword cut it in two.

Sasuke began sealing and let out a dragon made of fire. The dragon began burning everything it touched. Naruto continued running from it while digging in his robe. He pulled out a scroll, unfurled it and forced chakra into it. The dragon reached the scroll and began to be absorbed into it. Once the dragon was completely absorbed, Naruto began searching for his opponent.

*Chirp chirp chirp*

'_Where the fuck is it coming from!?' _Naruto looked up in time to see Sasuke descending upon him with a bolt of electricity in his hand.

The blonde sprung forward to avoid the attack. Rolling on the ground, he bit his thumb and began sealing.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground. Naruto hid behind the cloud of smoke that erupted so he could make bunshins without Sasuke seeing him.

"Naruto. What's up man?" A figure in the smoke asked. The smoke began to dissipate and revealed an orange toad about the same height as Naruto. He had a pipe in his mouth that had the head of a dragon on the end of it and an oversized kunai strapped to his back.

"Gamakichi! Battle formation!" Naruto called out to the toad.

Gamakichi's smile disappeared immediately as he drew his kunai (that was a little shorter than Naruto) and held it out in front of him. Naruto leapt onto the toad's head with a Rasengan in either hand.

"You called a toad to defend against a lightning user?" Sasuke questioned the blonde shinobi. "You must've gotten dumber since I left."

Naruto ignored Sasuke as he began tapping mores code on top of Gamakichi's head with his foot. Gamakichi took his pipe out with his free hand and planted it into the ground with the dragonhead facing up.

'_That's the signal. He understands the plan. Now it's time to take out Sasuke.'_ Naruto readied himself for their assault.

Sasuke didn't like how the two of them suddenly became more relaxed and decided he should even the playing field. He quickly slid his hand over his sword and began sealing.

"Go!" Naruto yelled at Gamakichi. They had to stop him from summoning whatever he had in mind.

Gamakichi shot off towards Sasuke like a canon, which the Uchiha clearly wasn't expecting because he stopped sealing and jumped back. Gamakichi landed right in front of where Sasuke was standing and leapt backwards while Naruto jumped straight into the air. The blonde spun like a top and threw the rasengan in his right hand to the left of Sasuke. The Uchiha instinctively jumped to the right to dodge the attack, but found he landed in a slick substance. Sasuke looked around wildly as he saw the oily substance had a trail leading to a smiling Gamakichi.

"Kichi!" Naruto called to his partner, who grabbed his pipe out of the ground and blew in to it. As the toad blew into the pipe, fire bellowed out of the dragon's mouth that ignited the oil. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as the flames raced towards him almost instantly.

At the instant the flames descended upon him, Naruto hurled an abnormally large rasengan at the Uchiha. Before the blonde released the ball, Sasuke could see the boy's eyes resembled that of a toad's.

"Rasenshuriken!" Was the only thing Sasuke could hear as the ball of chakra approached him.

When the ball hit, the only thing left was a crater. Naruto fell to one knee. He could feel the sage chakra leaving him, but was more bothered by the guilt of killing his friend.

"We got him?" Gamakichi asked his friend. "That was a great idea to have your clone build up sage chakra. I thought he would've seen through it."

"He was…too preoccupied with killing me…to notice." Naruto panted out. He was low on chakra and still wasn't used to summoning his sage chakra. He hated to sound like Shikamaru, but this whole mission was becoming a pain. "Gamakichi, go check on Ino. Hurry!"

The toad nodded and ran to where he could feel Ino's chakra. Naruto watched as his friend ran off to help his sister. Suddenly, Naruto could feel tears building up in his eyes. He had just killed the person he once called his best friend. He didn't know what else to do other than pray for Sasuke's soul.

His thoughts were broken when a foot collided with his jaw. The blonde flew a few feet back and landed on his backside. He looked up to see a very pissed off Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha's shirt had been burned off and the bottom of his pants was singed. His face was seemed slightly disfigured due to the burns he had suffered. Actually, most of his exposed skin was burned…badly. The one thing that caught Naruto's attention the most was the bloodlust he could see in his old friend's eyes.

"You. Tried. To KILL me." Sasuke grunted out. Naruto could tell that the reason he was talking like that because of the amount of pain he was feeling was probably unbearable. "Allow me to show you how it's done."

Without going through any seals, a Chidori appeared in the Uchiha's right hand. He approached Naruto with a sinister look in his eyes. Naruto continued to look into the blazing Sharingan, even when Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up. The Uchiha moved his left had just above Naruto's stomach, just so the blonde could smell his clothing starting to burn from contact of electricity.

"I'm going to kill you very slowly. Then I'm going to find your bitch of a sister and kill her as well. And after that, I'm burning that shit hole of a village you love so much down to the fucking ground."

Sasuke began to plunge his hand deeper into Naruto's stomach when he heard a louder chirping. Then his eyesight went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Moments Earlier

Jammer was a nervous wreck. He sat there watching Naruto dodge just about every attack that Sasuke threw at him, and he still couldn't bring himself to jump in to help. He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't notice his senpai drop down from a giant clay bird and crouch beside him.

"Two minutes? It doesn't take you that long to do this attack, yeah." Deidara patted his pupil on the back.

"The remaining minute and a half is for me to make up my mind. Do you know how hard this is for me!?" Jammer shot back. Deidara began to chuckle.

"Well, you're running low on time. Is the decision really that hard for you to make? Your life or your "friend's". And I say that sarcastically because you were never meant to actually befriend the container. He's your target, yeah."

"Fuck it Deidara-san. Are you really gonna kill me?" Jammer looked at the blonde with hope in his eyes.

"Actually no." Jammer relaxed slightly. "Hidan and Kakuzu are going to kill you. I'm just here to watch, yeah."

"THEY'RE HERE!?" Jammer's heart began to beat outside of his chest.

"Yup, probably within spitting distance. But you can't tell cause you're scared, yeah." Deidara laughed at the ex-Kumo nin.

Jammer was about to reply when Naruto launched a large Rasengan toward Sasuke. With Sasuke dead, now would be the perfect time to capture Naruto. The Namikaze even sent his summon away. It was as if God wanted Naruto to be killed. Jammer looked over to Deidara one last time before closing his eyes.

"Deidara, as a friend…what will I do?" Jaammer didn't open his eyes until Deidara finally replied.

"If you make this attack look as beautiful as it should, then I have your back. However, if you make this art look like shit…I may kill you myself." Jammer looked up at Deidara with a confused expression. "Just do it, yeah? And hurry, looks like the Uchiha isn't playing around."

Deidara pointed at Sasuke, whom had a Chidori hovering over Naruto's stomach. Jammer saw this and started going through seals while gathering as much chakra as he could.

"Kokuangyo no Jutsu." He whispered out.

Jammer then reached into his cloak as if he was pulling something out.

"You know Deidara-san. I think I got a name for this jutsu. The Uchiha keeps talking about chirping birds…well I'll show what Chidori really means, yeah." Jammer opened his arms and his cloak opened wide as well, revealing one thousand little birds made of pure electricity. The birds were no larger than one's thumb, and each had beautiful detailing. If it weren't for their blue tint, one would believe them to be actual birds. Some even had ruffled feathers, which made them resemble real birds even more.

"Now this is what I call CHIDORI!!!" Jammer screamed as the tiny birds fluttered off onto the battlefield.

Deidara watched the birds fly off with a tear in his eye.

"Now that is art, yeah. And here comes the bang." Deidara moved his hair out of his eyes so he could zoom in on the six hundred birds that were flying towards the Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke could only see darkness, but what he heard seemed to be a bunch of birds coming toward him. He dropped Naruto and tried to use his hearing to guide him away from the encroaching chirping. However, between the damage he sustained from Naruto's last attack and his lack of chakra, the Uchiha had no way of escaping. The pain he felt surging through his body made him scream on the top of his lungs, but he couldn't hear anything except for the infernal chirping of birds. The last thing Sasuke could remember was being able to see again, but only for a split second. In that split second; however, he saw that he was about to face plant into a pool of blood that he wished as back in his body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino looked into the sky to see hundreds of little birds fly straight for the remaining Oto bodyguards. She found it strange that the ninja's didn't even scream as the birds dove at their bodies. The amount of blood accumulating on the ground HAD to mean they were in some sort of pain. Once the birds disappeared Ino looked back at Neji, whom had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"That was probably the attack Jammer was working on." Ino told Neji. "Let's go check on Naruto."

"Wait." Neji walked over to one of Sasuke's fallen bodyguards and knelt down. "I'm curious to know what was so sacred about their faces that they wouldn't let me see through my Byakugan."

Neji pulled the ninja's mask off of its face to reveal a horrifying sight. So horrifying that Neji visibly flinched. He then rose from the ground and ran over to the other three ninja, all revealing the same thing. None of these ninja had faces.

"Ino, can you seal one of their heads into a scroll? I think the Hokage needs to see this."

Ino nodded at this request and produced a scroll her brother made her in case of emergencies. After sealing one of the heads into the scroll, she slipped her cloak back on and started running to her brother.

"Hey Boarbutt!" Ino shuddered as she heard her least favorite summon, Gamakichi.

"What do you want Frogger? Where's Naruto?" Ino looked around for her twin.

"Relax fat ass, he's back over there. Hop on."

Ino was too worried about Naruto to kill Gamakichi at the moment so she just leapt onto his head. The toad simply grabbed Neji and hopped off towards Naruto.

* * *

Naruto watched as Deidara carried Jammer to him. He had never been so relieved in his life. Deidara set Jammer down beside Naruto and the three of them looked at each other with the same thought on their minds.

"That jutsu was amazing, Jammer." Naruto patted his friend on the head.

"Yup, told you I'd kill that asshole." Jammer laughed at himself.

"The fuck is going on here you little cunt?!" Hidan screamed from behind the small group. "You're supposed to capture him, not fuck him."

Kakuzu simply glared at Deidara, expecting an answer of some sort. Deidara simply gave them the bird and threw his ring at them.

"FYI, I quit, yeah." Deidara called to the ninjas.

"P.S. Jashin is a bitch!" Jammer shouted out from the ground.

Hidan immediately drew his scythe, but was stopped when Deidara held out his hand.

"You two get the hell out of here. You both breathed in microscopic clay that I can detonate at any time. If I do that we all die, including the container of the Kyuubi. Understood?"

Kakuzu continued to glare at the ex-Akatsuki members. He then turned around and left the battlefield. Hidan shot a glare at Jammer before running to catch up with Kakuzu.

"Deidara-san?" Naruto spoke to the other blonde. "Thank you."

"NARUTO!" Ino shouted as she dove tackled her brother. "Are you okay? Did you get Sasuke?"

"Ow! Ino let go!" Naruto wrestled himself free from his twins grip, "Me and Jammer took out Sasuke, no problem."

"Man it reeks of blood over here." Kiba called from the bushes he and Temari emerged from.

"All in a days work dog boy." Jammer called to Kiba.

"SASUKE!!!"

Everyone turned to see Sakura with tears streaming down her face. They all stared at her in confusion.

"Sakura, where's the rest of your team?" Ino asked her friend.

Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke's lifeless body. Ino was starting to get annoyed as she was being ignored. Jammer eyed Sakura suspiciously. He had seen eyes like that before. Those were the same eyes that Ino had when she saw Chouji dead during the Chuunin Exams. He silently rose to his feet.

"She doesn't have a speck of blood on her." Neji muttered to the group.

"Oi! Sakura! Where the hell is the rest of your group?" Ino walked over to the medic nin.

Jammer continued staring at Sakura's eyes, which were darting all around the place. They finally landed on something. Jammer traced her eyes and saw that she was staring at Sasuke's sword that was lying next to Ino's feet.

"Ino!" Jammer rushed over to Ino.

In this very moment, Sakura forward rolled toward the blade. She did it so swiftly that Ino had no time to react. Sakura came up with the sword in her hand and slashed down with so much force it would've split Ino right down the middle. Jammer made it to her just in time and pushed her out of the way with his right arm, which was cut off by the sword.

"AHHHH!" Jammer screamed out in pain, cradling the stub.

"YOU KILLED MY SASUKE!" Sakura then cocked her arm back and punched Jammer squarely in the chest. Thusly, making him fly through a tree.

Upon the impact, everyone heard a sickening crunching sound. Sakura then sprinted towards Sasuke, but was stopped by Ino. More so Ino's wazikashis protruding from Sakura's back. Ino then pulled her blades out horizontally, which split Sakura in half from her waist.

"I told you I'd kill you if you did anything stupid like that again." Ino dropped her swords and ran to Jammer's broken body. Leaving Sakura to drop lifelessly next to the mutilated Sasuke.

"Jammer!" Naruto leapt to his feet and was at his friend's side in a matter of seconds. "Jammer just hold on. We're gonna go to Kumogakure and find medic nin."

'_Naruto, I can't find a pulse!'_ Ino thought to her brother.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. First off I'd like to say R.I.P Michael Jackson. I wrote this chapter while listening to Thriller. Deidara is indeed a good guy and so is Jammer. Sakura is a crazy bitch, and Shikamaru is dying. Gamakichi isn't too over powered right? I know I only gave him toad oil but the pipe thing was all my idea (as far as it breathing fire when he blew into it). If you wanna see what I imagined Gamakichi to look like then hit up this link .mn/miniiblog/fantastic/files/Image/NarutoGamakichi_429_ . Looks like Jammer's life is hanging in the balance, and we have a new mystery of the faceless Oto ninja. Crazy stuff man. Oh, and I don't do this enough, but if you want to read a really good fic then look up Nine Broken Mirrors. I've been reading that one for like a year now and the author is like a beast of drama and detail. Anyway R&R or whatever. Enjoy my fic people! It's a present to you. Peace


	16. Chapter 16

Whoa. It has been a while. Sorry bout that, my dad retired from air force and we had an ass load of people here so I didn't have time to write. Time to think yes, but not time to write. Anyway, last I remember: Shikamaru is lacking a lot of blood, Kakashi is tracking down Kabuto and Marcia (Jammer's mother), crazy bitch (Sakura) was just killed by Ino after she cut off Jammer's arm and practically caved his chest in. Remember when I said every fic could use a berserker Kyuubi-Naruto once? Well, I'll have mine coming up in a chapter or two. Here's chapter 16!

**Chapter 16**

Ino continued to move her hand to every part of Jammer's body where she could get a pulse. She could feel her brother's anguish as he tried to think of a way to save their friend, but his fear of losing another loved one was paralyzing him. Ino felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the blonde Akatsuki member.

"Relax, yeah." Deidara gently pushed Ino to the side. He then set Jammer's missing arm on the stump that it left from.

Everyone watched him silently reach into his cloak and produce a large amount of clay, which he wrapped around where Jammer's arm separated. After applying the makeshift cast, Deidara gently pumped chakra into it, which made it harden. He then looked up with a serious expression.

"This kid has been beaten within an inch of his life plenty times in the last few months. Just check his head to make sure everything is alright, yeah?" Deidara told Ino calmly. She simply nodded dumbly and began to smile.

"Ino," Naruto called to his sister, "I gotta go. The others are in serious trouble if their medic left them."

"Knowing Kankuro," Temari began, "he probably fumigated the entire village with poison."

"Then you guys go ahead. I'll stay here." Ino told the group. She could see the skeptisism in her brother's face, "I have the most chakra out of everyone here. I also have a little medic background so Jammer will be safe with me. Go ahead."

Naruto reluctantly nodded his head.

'_I'll look after Jammer. You go save Shika…please.'_ Ino thought to him.

After hearing that Naruto's face shifted from reluctance to determination. The female Namikaze was worried for anyone that got in her brother's way at this point. The group then split the last of Kiba's soldier pills and were about to sprint off to the village when the Inuzuka asked a very good question.

"…Where the hell are you going?" He asked Deidara, whom just jumped onto a giant clay bird.

"Oh…me? I'm not getting involved in your political mess, yeah."

"Okay, you really gotta stop doing that, YEAH?" Ino shouted out to Deidara.

"Doing what, yeah?"

"That! That "yeah" thing!" Kiba shouted to the ex-Akatsuki.

"Don't you realize that it's driving us crazy?" Neji joined in the conversation.

"…Yeah?" Deidara responded.

"Was that an answer or were you just doing it there?" Kiba shouted again.

"I honestly don't even know anymore, yeah."

"GOD DAMMIT, STOP SAYING TH-" Ino was cut off by her irritated brother.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STAY FOCUSED FOR MORE THAN TEN FUCKING SECONDS?!" Naruto screamed at the group. "Kiba! You're leading since you have Kakashi's scent."

"Of course." Kiba walked out in front of Naruto with Akamaru right behind him. "It's easy to find Kakashi. He reeks of blood and sex." Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air for a few moments until Akamaru began barking. The feral duo then began sprinting towards their target with the rest of the group right behind them.

Now Ino was alone with an unconscious Jammer, and a chakra depleted Deidara.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank…you." Ino looked up to see Deidara flying away on his bird. "Well fucking great. Asshole."

Ino stared at Jammer as he lay there breathing slowly. She was mad at herself for not seeing what Sakura was planning on doing earlier, and then this never would've happened. She then remembered that she had to check his mind to ensure no mental damage had occurred from his impact with the tree. Placing her hand onto his head, she began to sift through Jammer's mind. After about five seconds of rapid and random memories, she let go and backed away from the missing nin.

Ino stared at Jammer's body as he began to stir. He began withering in pain because he couldn't move his upper body for shit. Jammer then rolled his head over to see a very wide-eyed Ino. She was trembling…

"You alright Ino?" His voice was ragged and strained. Ino's face turned into a hardened glare.

"Why the fuck was Orochimaru in your memories so much?" She more so demanded than asked. She knew the answer to her question wasn't going to be a good one because Jammer's eyes widened at this. "So that's the real reason you never liked me going into your head. It all makes sense."

"Ino, you don't understand."

"Then enlighten me." She pulled out her swords. "You have two minutes. Make it good."

"Alright. Let's see…I'm a science experiment…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hatake Kakashi had a lot of respect for Yakushi Kabuto. Not only was he an amazing medic, but also an extraordinary fighter. Not very many people could take a Rakiri through their stomach, and they have enough concentration to heal the wound and continue fighting. Not only were his shinobi skills amongst the elite, but he was also a smooth talker. Whether or not he was simply repeating Orochimaru's words was beyond Kakashi, but the fact that Kabuto was able to use his silver tongue in the middle of fight amazed the Konoha ninja.

Both of the white-haired shinobi stared at each other. Both battered and low on chakra. Both thoroughly annoyed that the other was still standing.

"Face it Kakashi." Kabuto said, "You're not going to win this."

"Those are tough words coming from a man on the verge of collapsing." Kakashi shot back. Kabuto began to chuckle.

"I don't mean this battle. I mean the last part of your mission. A little birdie told me that you were to kill both Nemsa AND Marcia."

"And?"

"And, it's like I've been telling you during our fight. Killing Yotchi Marcia would plunge this village into Hell. The citizens and ninja here need a leader they can trust. She's it. She's been one of the most decorated shinobi of the entire village. They won't have the Jinchuuriki be the Raikage. She's all they have left. You see, this was Orochimaru-sama's plan all along. We'll have to thank Konoha for playing into our hands."

Kakashi glared at the Oto nin, then switched his gaze to Yotchi Marcia whom was a few feet behind Kabuto. He hated to admit it, but Kabuto was right. And even if they did kill Marcia, Konoha would be blamed for carrying out a "sloppy" mission and a war would undoubtedly break out.

"Fuck." Kakashi whispered under his breath. "Alright Kabuto, you said you had a spy in Konoha." Kabuto's grin got even larger at this.

"Forgive him, he can't control himself. I mean he really can't control himself." A voice called out.

The white-haired ninja were surprised to hear Marcia speaking. She walked to the left of Kabuto and patted him on the shoulder.

"This fight is over. Both of you get the hell out of my village." She looked straight at Kakashi, "You've lost. Come back when your Hokage can think things through instead of acting on impulse."

Kabuto began to laugh openly at this point. He then waved at Kakashi.

"Ciao." And Kabuto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"You have ten minutes to get your worthless ninja out of here. Any longer than that and I'm holding them as spies." Marcia then turned her back and headed towards the Raikage tower.

"Why are you giving us so much time?" Kakashi called to her.

"It's a thanks for looking after my son. Now nine minutes."

Kakashi covered his Sharingan and began going through seals. Slamming his hand on the ground, he summoned four nin dogs. The dogs sprinted off in different directions to find the members of the assault group so they could leave. This mission was a failure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So that's the whole story." Jammer explained to a confused Ino. "And may I say that you look just like your brother when you're confused."

Ino gaped at the missing nin as he lay on the ground. She had to admit that the story she just heard did sound very fictional…BUT, her brother was the human sacrifice to a demon and now houses a mythical beast in his stomach. In short, anything was possible.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" She asked her friend.

"Cause if I had told ANYONE from Konoha that Orochimaru created me in any sense, they would promptly kill first and ask questions later." Jammer replied as he stared at the sky. He didn't have the strength to do anything but lie there on his back. Even turning his head to look at Ino was strenuous.

"We're not just anyone from Konoha. We're a family. You, me, Naruto, and Ero-sennin. Why didn't you tell us? You don't care about us anymore? Have you ever?"

"Well yeah. But you have to remember that two of our family members would end up using to track down Orochimaru. And I hate that bastard."

Ino was about to say something, but she felt someone staring at her. She looked around to find a white-haired ninja with the Oto hitai-ate strapped to head. Without a second thought, the blonde kunoichi flashed in front of Jammer's broken body with her blades drawn in front of her. The Oto ninja that was approaching them looked as if he just got out of a fight with a blender, and lost terribly. But there was still something about the smug smile on his face that made Ino feel uneasy.

"Ino, relax. He's not here to kill us." Jammer spoke weakly. "That's just Kabuto. Orochimaru's bitch. Undoubtedly here to threaten me."

"Shut up you little bastard." Kabuto stopped walking when he was about ten feet from the couple. "The only reason your alive right now is because of Orochimaru-sama."

"Yeah? And who was gonna kill me, you? I would laugh at that, but I'd probably start coughing up blood."

"Jammer." Ino silenced her friend. "What do you want with us? You don't look like you're in any condition to fight. Especially a disciple of the great Jiraiya." Ino hoped that dropping her Godfather's name would scare the ninja off.

"Oh? So you're the Namikaze heiress?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he examined Ino. "I was expecting you a bit younger. I'm happy I was wrong."

"Kabuto, she's sixteen you pedo! What the fuck do you want?" Jammer yelled from the ground.

"If you must know, your father is looking for you."

"Tell that snake bastard to go screw himself!"

"He said you would have an attitude problem about this. Which is why he told me to say "Ichtoy.""

Jammer immediately sat up and started making hand seals. Ino didn't drop her defensive stance, but she did glance back at Jammer. She was shocked to see the boy sitting up straight, but was even more shocked when she saw the empty look in his eyes. Glancing back at Kabuto, she saw him smirking at her. Ino mentally shivered at Kabuto's face. She looked at her friend again to see the last hand seal he made was the same one that Yamanaka's use for Shintenshin no Jutsu.

"Orochimaru-sama is a genius is he not?" Kabuto spoke to Ino. "He made a trigger word for all of his spies. When they hear it, they go into a trance state and relay everything they have learned to the person that speaks the trigger word. If it wasn't for all those "missing" Yamanakas he wouldn't have ever made this."

Ino was about to lash out at Kabuto, but she heard a thud. The blonde kunoichi looked back to see Jammer on the ground again, but unconscious (or so she hoped).

"Hm, that's strange." Kabuto said. "They normally don't die after the process, but I guess he was so battered that the stress was too much for him. Til we meet again, Namikaze."

Kabuto turned around and began walking away.

Ino immediately dropped down beside Jammer and checked for a pulse. By the time she found it, Kabuto was out of site.

"Dammit." Ino cursed as she began doing what little healing she knew to Jammer. "Today fucking sucks. My friend tries to kill me, I kill her, my friend gets the shit beat out of him, and then he tells me that he was born in a test tube. To top it all off, a creepy white haired ninja eye fucks me and I let him live."

"That sounds pretty troublesome," Ino turned towards the source of noise to see Shikamaru being supported by a blonde Kumo nin, "but I was left in a battle with a bunch of hostile ninja, had my medic nin leave me to die, got stabbed through the chest, and nearly died from lack of blood. Top it all off with the fact that I was saved by a troublesome girl that reeks of blood."

The blonde girl that was supporting Shikamaru smiled at Ino.

"My name is Yugito Nii. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ino-san." Yugito bowed to Ino.

Kakashi jumped into the clearing with a pissed off Naruto tailing him.

"This mission was a failure. Let's return back to the village." Kakashi then dismissed his nin dogs.

"Now hold it right there." Everyone turned around to see Hidan sitting in a tree. He was laughing hysterically as he saw the looks on the tired ninja's faces. "You thought we'd just leave like that? Fucking idiots!"

Kakashi stepped out in front of the group and readied himself. His hand was resting on his hitai-ate, prepared to go into action at a seconds notice.

"Hold on there, Copycat Kakashi." Kakuzu appeared from behind Hidan. "We don't want to start a fight. Just give us the traitor and we'll let you all go. If you refuse, we kill you all and gain two bijuus."

"You can go fuck yourself! There's no way we're giving up Jammer!" Naruto walked out beside Kakashi.

Kakashi looked back at his "assault" group. They looked like hell and were all running low on chakra. They would all be wiped out if they even thought about fighting two members of Akatsuki.

'_I'm sorry Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought to himself before chopping Naruto on his neck. Effectively knocking the boy out cold.

"Ino." Kakashi called to the girl. "You do unders-"

"Just take him already." Ino cut off the jounin. She refused to look at the others, but knew that it was for the best.

Kakashi walked over and scooped up Jammer's limp body. Ignoring the sympathetic looks the rest of his team had, he walked on and placed Jammer's body in front of Kakuzu.

"You may pass." Kakuzu told them.

Hidan jumped out of the tree he was in and grabbed Jammer by his hair.

"Now what you little prick. Calling my God a bitch. I can't wait for when Pein gets a hold of you." Hidan began tossing Jammer's body around like a rag doll.

Ino and Kiba were seething when they saw this, but Temari put a hand on their shoulders.

"He'll be fine. Let's just go." The Suna kunoichi whispered to them.

The group walked past the Akatsuki members with their heads hanging low. Kakashi knew they had to cover as much ground as possible before Naruto awoke. Once he was awake he would probably try to go back to search for clues of where Jammer went.

"Well this was a big waste of time. But I have a question." Shikamaru asked the team. "If you guys fought Sasuke, where is his body?"

Ino, Temari and Kiba stopped in their tracks. All of them thinking the same thing.

'_FUCK!'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Orochimaru-sama. You now control Kumogakure and the Sharingan. How do you feel?" Kabuto asked his master at one of their many bases.

Orochimaru licked his lips and began to laugh.

"Now now Kabuto. I have to integrate the Sharingan with my own eyes first. If I don't then it will always be activated like Kakashi and Danzo's. But, soon I feel like I'll be able to obliterate that bastard Madara. Remind me to thank the Namikazes next time we see them Kabuto."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ugh, okay guys. That's it. Sorry bout the late update again, but some things just have to wait. Anyway, see ya'll next update. R&R cause the comments are usually quite funny. Peace. Oh, and NarutoxHinata fans don't worry, I pretty much set up my plot so now I can add some more scenes of them. I know I know, it took too long for me to establish this plot, and I'm still not finished. Hahaha.


	17. Chapter 17

Well here's the next chapter. Previously, Kabuto revealed Orochimaru's political plans, Jammer reveals he had a past that was directly linked to Orochimaru, Kabuto eye-rapes Ino, Kakashi gives up an unconscious Jammer to Hidan and Kakuzu, and Naruto is currently knocked out. How pissed off is Naruto at the fact that they surrendered his friend to Akatsuki? Let's find out.

**Chapter 17**

Kakashi's assault group was approaching the gates of Konoha after a two-day venture back from their failed mission. The trip back was a very silent one due to the fact that they gave up a comrade to save themselves. But another reason the trip back was so silent was because of the angry blonde shinobi that refused to talk and/or look at anyone else in the group.

Saying Naruto was pissed off was an understatement. Everyone was surprised that he didn't run off to search for his friend as soon as he woke from his impromptu slumber, but they were even more surprised that he wouldn't even talk to his sister. Ino had tried countless times to talk to her brother verbally and mentally, but every attempt failed. At one point Ino was sure she saw Naruto's eyes slit and start to change purple. This was when she decided to wait for him to open up first.

Once the group made it to the gates, everyone except Naruto stopped to collect themselves after their long journey. Said blonde was sprinting to the Hokage Tower, which Ino knew was going to end with him throwing an epic tantrum.

"Ino," Kakashi called to the kunoichi, "we both know what he's going to do. Make sure he doesn't do anything extreme."

Ino simply nodded and ran off to the tower. Kakashi watched her leave and looked back at the group he was in charge of. None of the group members said anything as they all made eye contact. Kiba was the first one to say anything.

"I'm gonna go train. Call me when Naruto's looking for people to join his rescue party." Kiba leapt onto Akamaru and they bounded off to the Inuzuka compound.

The others simply nodded and separated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'll do it myself!"

"Absolutely not."

"It's just me! You won't be risking any of your ninja!"

"I'm not letting you leave this village! Understand!?"

"So you let me gather a team to get Sasuke back, but you won't let me go get a ninja that saved our lives!?"

"THAT mission failed. Or have you forgotten?"

"I THINK I'D REMEMBER HAVING SOMEONE'S HAND ENTERING MY CHEST!"

This was the mess that Ino walked in on. Naruto was screaming from in front of Tsunade's desk and she was screaming from her chair. Gaara was silently watching everything from his seat to the left of Naruto, while Shizune was watching the argument unfold from the door.

"You need to think about this Baa-chan!" Naruto pleaded.

"I already told you no! Now get out of my office. And if I so much as think that you've left against my orders I will have you on lockdown in your own village. Understood!?" Tsunade glared at the young man before her. She had never seen him this…angry before. But there was no way she was going to let him run off to die.

Naruto turned to the Kazekage that was sitting to his left. Gaara had been in the office ever since Naruto barged in demanding to go rescue Jammer. The redhead listened to both of the blonde's complaints and had to agree with Naruto, in terms of the righteous thing to do. But logically speaking, the Hokage was also correct.

"Gaara, please." Naruto pleaded to his friend. "You know I'm right."

"Namikaze Naruto," Gaara faced his friend, "I have no authority in this village and you know it. However, if Kankuro and Temari are willing, I will send them out for recon on the Akatsuki members."

"That's not good enough Gaara." Naruto said sternly.

"Maybe so, but it's all I can do right now. I'm not sending anyone to fight unknown Akatsuki members."

Naruto stood up and walked out the door, not even glancing at his sister.

'_Where are you-' _she thought.

'_Home.'_ Was the reply he gave her before sprinting off.

Ino looked around the room to see everyone staring at her.

"I'm going, I'm going." Ino muttered under her breath as she ran home.

Gaara rose from his seat and started to leave the room as well.

"Where are you headed to Gaara?" Tsunade called to the boy.

"The Hyuuga girl should be alerted that her boyfriend has come back. After that I'm going to greet the other jinchuuriki, Nii Yugito, whom will be a Suna ninja from here on out." Gaara saw Tsunade was about to protest, "End of discussion. My family and I bid you farewell. We'll be gone by nightfall."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino walked in to see Naruto sealing all of his belongings into a scroll.

"Naruto you're not leaving without me." Ino said.

Without looking at her, Naruto tossed Ino a scroll.

"That's all your stuff. We're gonna get him back and then everything will be back to normal."

"You sure you want to just leave like this? Becoming missing nins just to save one person?" Ino fingered the scroll she was given nervously.

"If Jammer can become a missing nin to save two villages, I can do it to save one person." Naruto grabbed the last of his kunai and placed them onto the scroll.

Just as he was about to seal his things, there was a knock at the door. He simply sniffed the air and continued with his sealing.

"Come in Hinata!" He bellowed.

Ino stared at her brother in disbelief.

'_He knew it was Hinata by sniffing the air? The only way he could do that kind of thing was when he was using the Kyuubi's chakra to some extent.' _Ino began to panic.

"Fishcake? You alright?" Ino asked. She was starting to worry for her brother.

"I'll be better when we leave." Naruto picked up the scroll and slipped a new battle cloak on (identical to the one that Tsunade gave him years ago).

"You're not leaving." A stern voice from behind Ino stated.

Naruto looked up in the doorway to see Hinata standing there with her Byakugan activated. Ino moved to the side when she saw the couple lock eyes. Naruto's remained as purple slits as he stood up and faced Hinata.

"I'm going to get him back Hinata. You can join if you want, but I'm leaving."

"I said," Hinata went into her jyuuken stance, "you are NOT leaving this village."

Ino looked at the two again. She had never seen Hinata like this before. The girl wasn't studdering, staring at the ground, or speaking in a small whisper anymore. Her voice was so solid that it made Ino feel like she was in trouble for something as well.

"Hinata, don't make me have to choose." Naruto growled out.

"I am not letting you throw everything away to go save your friend Naruto-kun. I just won't!" Hinata remained strong, "Your dream to become Hokage. Your friends…me."

"I'll come back then. I promise." Naruto responded.

"Sometimes we can't keep our promised Naruto. You and Sakura both know that." Hinata shot back.

"That was different."

"I don't care. You can't do this. You have the Namikaze name to uphold. Both of you." Ino flinched when Hinata called her out. "Do you have any idea how much your parents did to ensure you stayed in Konoha? Not being hunted down as missing nins. Searching for a friend that could be dead by now."

"He's not dead!" Naruto barked at Hinata.

Ino and Hinata both saw the small tear that escaped from Naruto's eyes.

"He can't be dead! I'm going to save him!" Naruto continued to yell. More tears escaping his eyes.

"Naruto…" Ino whispered.

"He's…he's waiting for me…t-to help him. And I will this time dammit!" Naruto slammed his fist into the ground.

Hinata stopped her Byakugan and walked over to Naruto. She observed the young man before her and could see that he was truly exhausted both mentally and physically. His clothes were still bloodstained and tattered from his mission. Even though there were no actual flesh wounds, Hinata could see where they once were by using the torn clothing as an indicator.

"Naruto, give me the scroll." Hinata extended her hand, beckoning Naruto hand her all of his things. He did so slowly and without looking at her. She could hear him hyperventilating out of anger and sorrow.

"Good." She tossed the scroll to the side. "Now come here." She knelt down and extended her arms.

Naruto shuffled over to her and rested his head onto her shoulder. He kept repeating that he was sorry and how he couldn't get anything right. All his words were shushed by Hinata as she patted him on his back as he vented.

"It's okay Naruto. It's not your fault. You can't just manipulate fate on a whim like that. It takes a little time, and a little thinking." Hinata then began to just whisper to him as he continued to vent.

Ino watched this for a few moments then slipped out of the room, leaving the couple alone. She walked over to her room to grab a change of clothes and then headed to the shower.

She walked into the small bathroom that was across from her room. The white bathroom consisted of a sink next to the door, then a toilet next to the sink, and a shower next to the toilet. Seeing how it was the only bathroom in the house, she didn't want to take all day like she normally did. Walking in, she dropped her clean clothes on top of the toilet and hopped into the shower. Ino washed all the dirt and blood off her skin and hair, wrapped a towel around her body and looked into the mirror that hung above the sink. She wasn't surprised to see her eyes were bloodshot red from crying in the shower.

All she could think about was how she lost two of her friends now and she did nothing to help. Still with the towel on, she sat against the wall of the bathroom, rested her head on her knees, and began to cry all over again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hidan and Kakuzu continued walking along the trail to Ame. At the rate they were moving it would take another week to get to Rain Country, neither of them seemed to care. Kakuzu simply enjoyed the walk, and Hidan was hoping that Jammer would wake up and try to escape just so he could justify cutting off his legs. Hidan had been eyeing the broken Jammer that was slung over Kakuzu's shoulder for the past three days now.

"Want me to carry him for a bit Kakuzu?" Hidan begged his partner for the twelfth time in the last hour.

"No." Kakuzu replied as they continued walking.

As for Jammer, he was wide-awake and had been for the last twenty-four hours of so. He was trying to find the best time to strike, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to escape the "immortal" duo whether he was full on chakra or not. So, he just had to lie there and fake that he was still knocked out.

'_This is so damn lame. If I can just kill one heart, it will give me enough time to summon my rain then I'm gone. But Hidan would probably kill Kakuzu just to get to me. Dammit why did I have to call Jashin a bitch!?' _Jammer suddenly got an idea. _'Jashin!'_

As Kakuzu and Hidan walked on, Hidan began to look around as if he heard something. Kakuzu noticed this but didn't question it. He just wrote it off as Hidan being…Hidan.

Suddenly, Hidan stopped walking and dropped to his knees and began praying.

"Lord Jashin, thou aren't worthy of your presence." He began muttering from the ground.

Kakuzu was about to say something when his sight went black. He knew it was the boy because the extra weight on his right shoulder was missing.

Jammer was sprinting as hard as he could, but due to his injuries from his previous battle it was proving to be very difficult. Just as he was about to make the needed seals for his Kage Ame no Jutsu, he felt a hand on his ankle. He looked back to see Kakuzu's arm attached to a bunch of wire. Jammer began to claw the ground to try and avoid being captured again.

As if on cue, the pressure on his ankle disappeared. Not questioning it, Jammer got up and began running again only to run into Uchiha Itachi. At this point, Hidan had discovered he was in a genjutsu and was pissed off.

"Hold the little cunt for me Itachi." Hidan said as he approached the Uchiha with his scythe drawn.

"What did I tell you two, yeah?" Deidara called from a tree branch just behind Itachi. "One wrong move and boom, yeah?"

"Deidara-san!" Jammer exclaimed. He had never been so happy to see his art-obsessed teacher.

"Get out of here Jammer-kun." Itachi said to Jammer. "I'm renouncing my status with Akatuski and it may get a little violent."

Jammer simply nodded and climbed to his feet. He looked back at Kakuzu to see that his arm was shaved off by none other than Hoshigaki Kisame.

"That's right, we've had it with this pathetic organization. Never really liked you guys that much either." The Shark-man exclaimed.

"Jammer," Deidara called for the boy, "Don't go back to Konoha. That's where Zetsu would be waiting for you. Lay low and don't cause a scene, yeah? Now use that jutsu and get the hell out of here. Don't worry about us, yeah."

Jammer nodded and went through the seals.

"You do realize, Itachi." Hidan yelled to the Uchiha, "That Jammer's the one that killed your beloved brother."

Jammer turned to look at Itachi, whom looked back at him and smiled.

"My brother died a long time ago. I thank Yotchi Jammer for killing that abomination that was parading around as Uchiha Sasuke. Now leave." Itachi turned his attention to Hidan.

It started to rain, and Jammer sped off into the woods. As he was running he heard his old sensei yelling.

"Religion is great and all Hidan-kun. But art, yeah? Art is a bang." The impending explosion left a large mushroom cloud. Jammer was sure both Hidan and Kakuzu were still alive, but they were certainly being a lot more careful now.

'_I can't go anywhere near Konoha. I can't go near any of the places I've been at. Where the hell can I go to that I'll be safe?'_ Jammer thought to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It has been two weeks since the failed assassination of Nemsa and Marcia. Of course Naruto and Ino had begun training as soon as they recovered from their first night back. Hinata was over the house a lot more often and usually trained along side the Namikaze twins. Kiba and Shikamaru even joined a few times to train. The small Namikaze home was perfect for training due to it being so secluded; so all five of the ninja practiced their special clan jutsus in the surround forest.

After their first night, Ino went to the Hokage to show her the heads of the ninja that she and Neji fought during the mission. Tsunade had the heads examined for genjutsu or anything else that could show why their faces were missing, but it all came out the same bad news. Orochimaru was actually making ninjas. This wasn't news to Ino because she knew Jammer's origins, but she still had to act surprised at the thought of creating ninja.

After that, Naruto and Ino hadn't left their property for anything. If they weren't training, they were studying their father and godfather's scrolls. Hinata came over with some groceries and then they would all talk like the teenagers they were (clothes, weapons, celebrities, etc.).

One day though, Hinata came to the house with a message from Tsunade for Ino.

"She wants you to become her new apprentice." Hinata told Ino. "Seeing as how the last one was a failure. Looks like your runner-up."

"Fine. I'll go tell her no in person." Ino grabbed her cloak off of her bed and began jogging to inner-Konoha.

Hinata watched her leave and went to her boyfriend's room to find him reading more scrolls on sealing. He was sitting just in front of his bed on the floor and looked as if he was in deep concentration. Or what Kiba called, "the constipation face."

"What's the topic for today?" Hinata asked as she hopped onto his bed and began playing with his hair.

"Sealing nature stuff. You know, like water, wind, fire…" Naruto responded.

"Don't you already seal fire?"

"Yeah, that's easy. I got down water, wind and fire. I'm stuck on lightning though. I guess all I can do is wait for a bad storm to come through."

"That can't be safe." Hinata said as she looked at the scroll. "And it looks like your father agrees. I mean, if the skull and crossbones next to the instructions is any sort of indicator."

The two began to laugh. Naruto put his scroll down and sat on his bed next to Hinata. He flashed her a big grin and put his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm done training with jutsu today though. Wanna train self-control?" He asked innocently.

The Hyuuga girl turned beat red, but didn't have a chance to answer when her boyfriend claimed her lips. This had to be the best thing about Ino having to step out for a few moments.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"My answer is no, Hokage-sama." Ino addressed the Hokage. "You're a very talented kunoichi and all, but I just don't want to learn from you. Besides, you're busy with the village and all."

"Ino, are you sure I can't do anything to persuade you?" Tsunade asked. She really wanted to be able to teach Ino the proper ways of being a medic nin.

"Oh! So this is what I come back to?" The ladies looked at the window to see Jiraiya climbing in. "I leave for a while to see you trying to steal one of my students. For shame Hokage-sama."

"Shut up perv." Tsunade began rubbing her temples, sure that her day was going to get worse now.

"I wouldn't mind being trained by Shizune-san though." Ino spoke up.

"SHIZUNE?!" The sannin shouted out in confusion.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!?" Shizune ran through the doors as she heard her name.

"Shizune, you wanna be my sensei for a while? The poisons you use are awesome, and you can also teach medic stuff. How about it?" Ino was jumping up and down, waiting for a response.

"Well, sure. I guess I have some spare ti-" Was the only thing Shizune could say before she was brought into a death hug by Ino.

Tsunade was fuming at the moment. Not only did she not get the apprentice she wanted, but Shizune got her instead. This was not her day.

"And what are you here for pervert?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah. Akatsuki lost three members in the last couple days. Itachi being one of them." Jiraiya looked at his goddaughter and shook his head. "I've heard nothing about Jammer, which could be a good thing. Remember that. Now get home while Shizune thinks up a teaching schedule for you."

Ino nodded and went home. Hoping that she wouldn't walk in on her brother and Hinata doing anything…romantic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And that's where I'm gonna end it this chapter. Next chapter, Hinata, Naruto, and Ino go on a mission together. I think I'll make Kiba tag along. Hilarity will ensue. Also, we take a look at how Gaara is adjusting to having Yugito breathing down his neck at Suna. I think I'm gonna end this story soon and just make a part 2 to this. More than likely anyway. Perhaps a fight scene should be in the next chapter too. Oh the possibilities. Anyway, I'm out. Peace.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, I had a few ideas but first I have to end this story. How I'm going to end it is a mystery to me, but we'll burn that bridge later. Anyway, here's chapter 18. WOOT!!!

**Chapter 18**

"You overdid it just a bit there gaki."

"No way, I was in control of that Rasengan the whole time."

Naruto and Jiraiya walked up to the door of the Namikaze's home. Both of them were pouring with sweat from the intense training. Unlike Naruto's clothes (that were pretty much rags at the end of every training session) Jiraiya's outfit was simply a little damp from sweat. The two had been working on summoning combinations for the past week or so and Naruto only continued to improve…when he wasn't arguing with Gamakichi anyway.

As Naruto walked into the house, he saw his sister reading a book on toxicology at the small table in front of the kitchen. The boy tiptoed around her to get to his room in fear of interrupting her studying. He had seen how nasty Ino's attitude can get when you bother her in the middle of her studies and never wanted to see it again. Unfortunately, Jiraiya wasn't there to see the example Ino made out of Naruto.

"Well well well. How's the little traitor doing?" The old man sat across from Ino, who ignored the man completely. "Oh? Just gonna ignore me then? That's just fine."

Ino merely flipped a page of her book and continued to ignore Jiraiya. Whether or not she was doing this to annoy him, Jiraiya had no clue. But it was indeed working.

"Yeah, me and Naruto just got back from our amazing training. You wouldn't be interested." The sanin leaned on the table, staring at the girl in front of him.

"…I'm sure you're right." Ino continued reading and took out a notepad from beside her. "There's some tea on the counter if you want it. I just made it a while ago."

Jiraiya snorted and walked to the kitchen to pour himself a small cup of tea. He had to admit he was quite pleased with how divulged Ino was in her work with poisons. He wouldn't have ever guessed that Shizune would be so insightful.

The old man sipped his tea as he watched his Goddaughter with pride. An incredibly talented kunoichi she was turning out to be.

'_Kushina would be so proud. Training with a sanin, taking notes from her book, reading every scroll she can get her hands on, snickering as she takes more notes from her book…snickering? NO!' _Jiraiya dropped the cup of tea and began scratching at this face furiously. At this point Ino was on the ground rolling with laughter.

"You little brat! You poisoned me!" Jiraiya began to itch all over his chest.

"Relax Ero-senin, I needed a test subject for my antidote. Besides, it's just a little wolfsbane. It won't kill you…" Ino looked quickly flipped through her notes. "Actually, it can kill you."

"WHAT!?"

"All the more reason you should relax and let me administer the antidote. Now where's that serum?" Ino looked around the room. "Hey Fishcake! You see a small bottle anywhere?!"

"What did it look like!?" Naruto called from the shower.

"It was a small bottle with some orange stuff in it!" Ino called back. She turned to see Jiraiya dragging his back against the ground in efforts to scratch his back. "Stop scratching ojisan, it's not going to delay the swelling any."

"I haven't seen it Ino!" Naruto called from the shower again.

Ino closed her eyes and began to ponder. She suddenly jumped up and walked calmly to her room. She quickly found the serum next to her syringe on top of her dresser.

"It's okay Naruto! Hinata must've cleaned up before she left last night!" Ino walked over to her Godfather and gave him the shot. "There you go. Let's hope the serum saves you from the diarrhea."

"What is wrong with you two?! Naruto tries to take my head off and you're trying to poison me! You wonder why I go on such long tr-" Jiraiya hunched over and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Ahh, now I have to start all over again. At least the swelling stopped abrubtly." Ino pouted as she flipped through her notes.

"Naruto! Open the damn door!" Jiraiya pounded on the door while holding his stomach.

"No way! I just got in here!" The blonde shot back.

"That was not a request!" Jiraiya kicked the door open, grabbed Naruto, and threw him out of the bathroom. The boy barely had enough time to grab a towel to cover himself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ino looked up to her brother, whom was sniffing the air for a scent.

"Nothing." He told her.

'_ANBU.'_ They both thought bitterly.

It wasn't that they disliked the Hokage being concerned with them. They just disliked that she told ANBU where they could find the Namikaze's if they were ever needed. Ino put her notes on the table and walked over to the door. She opened the door to reveal Kakashi with his perverted book in one hand and an open letter in the other.

"You are by far the worst delivery boy I've ever known." Ino crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the jounin. "Well? What does she want?"

"Oh, nothing really." Kakashi spoke, never taking his eyes off of this beloved book. "Just wants you to go to Amegakure to hunt down the guy that's giving out information on Akatsuki."

At the sound of Akatsuki, Naruto was at the door. The excitement in his eyes told Kakashi that the boy was itching to go on this mission.

"Unfortunately, you aren't invited Naruto. Only your sister."

"Bullshit. I'm going." Naruto ran to his room.

Ino simply shook her head at her brother's actions. She too had been wanting to get out of the village for quite some time now, and the fact that they were leaving for Akatsuki reasons made things even more exciting. Neither Naruto or Ino had so much tried to leave the village in the last two months, seeing as it was two months ago that they lost Jammer and their freedom to roam with Jiraiya.

"…Was I uh…was I interrupting anything?" Kakashi asked the girl.

"You are a foul man indeed. HE'S MY BROTHER! Keep your sick fantasies away from my house!"

Naruto ran back to the door fully dressed with two small scrolls in his arms. He dumped the scrolls into Ino's arms, took the letter from Kakashi and began sprinting towards the Hokage's tower.

"We're going on a mission Ojisan! Clean up the bathroom when you're finished!" Ino called for Jiraiya and ran off to catch up to her brother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sabaku no Gaara was a very patient man. Even though he was young, he was indeed shaping Sunagakure into a great village once again. Indeed he was a great leader. But the one thing he was not would be a tolerant man. Patience and tolerance may seem to go hand in hand, but they do not. You see, patience would be waiting for the right time to make action. While tolerance would be telling someone something multiple times and he or she not do it.

You see, Nii Yugito had been staring at Gaara for the past twenty minutes now. Every two minutes Gaara would tell her to stop staring at him. Meaning, he has repeated himself about nine times now. Also meaning, Gaara was about to lose his fucking mind.

"Will you please go do something productive?" Gaara pleaded to the other demon container.

"You sent Temari-san and Kankuro-san both on separate missions. You are the only one left in this village that trusts me." Yugito removed some stray hair from out of her eyes. "Besides, you like having me up here." She smiled smugly.

Gaara had to admit that the woman was kind of right. The sun in Suna has given Yugito a decent tan. And her new Suna ANBU outfit seemed to fit very nicely on her. Especially in the pants area…

'_I love spandex. Wait!'_ Gaara shook his head quickly and began going through the last of his paper work.

"Gaara-kun, we need to continue training. You don't have full control of your transformation yet."

"I told you, I have things to do. I can't just go off training whenever I feel like it. As Kazekage I must put my village first."

Yugito walked around the office for a moment, and then sat on the desk that Gaara was trying to finish his work on. She looked down to see what he was reading over.

"What's this here?" She pointed to the paperwork.

"I'm erasing all traces of Nii Yugito. I'm also giving you an alias. Akatsuki will have no idea where are once I finish this." Gaara looked up at her. "You're going to have to change your hair color. The tan you got is perfect so we won't have to change that. What do you want your new name to be?"

"Robyn." She answered automatically. "Sabaku no Robyn." The girl smirked as she saw the Gaara's hand twitch as he writing the new name.

"Don't you think they would have records of all of my family? There is no point in you having the same name as me and my siblings." Gaara stared at her intently.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm not related by blood." She bent down and kissed Gaara deeply.

Gaara couldn't understand why the hell he keeps letting this happen. This was the third time she had caught him in a kiss. The first two were simply pecks, but this one. This one was different. He caught onto that when he could feel her tongue graze against his teeth. He granted her tongue entrance into his mouth as he began to get used to the feeling. Next thing he knew she was straddling him in the chair. Gaara lost control of his body completely. His body seemed to be acting on it's own as his arms wrapped around her waist. He stood up and laid her on top of his desk with her legs wrapped around his waist. Gaara then began to assault the girl's neck as she emitted small moans of pleasure.

Neither of the shinobi seemed to notice Kankuro rush into the room with Karasu on his back.

"Kazekage-sama, here to re-" Kankuro stopped mid sentence as he made eye contact with Gaara and Yugito.

"…"

"…."

"........."

"I'm just…I'm just gonna wait on that mission report." Kankuro never broke his eye contact with Gaara as he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Even with the door closed, Kankuro could still feel Gaara's eyes following him through the wall.

'_Temari is gonna make me give him "The Talk" when she hears about this I'm sure.' _Kankuro thought to himself. He was brought out of this thinking as Gaara emerged from the door of the office. Even though Gaara looked composed to the shinobi that were walking past the two, Kankuro could see the message in his little brother's eyes. Gaara would definitely kill him if he told a soul about what he just saw.

"Your mission was important. What do you have to report?" Gaara eyed his brother.

"Oh, right. My team and I found Akasuna no Sasori. To our knowledge, he's already been approached by Akatsuki and is now considering their offer. So far, he has no partner."

"Good. I'll assemble a team to dispatch him immediately. The answer to taking out Akatsuki is terribly simple. Take care of your own missing nin and there will be no one to join Akatsuki. It's a shame the other villages haven't caught onto this yet."

Kankuro shook his head.

"Not sure really. Maybe it's just so obvious that they overlooked it."

Gaara merely grunted and went back into his office. Pausing as his hand hovers over the doorknob he looks to Kankuro.

"Take her with you...please?"

"Uhh, sure Gaara."

Yugito walked out of the office and started walking towards the stairs.

"We're going training Kankuro-kun!" She called while going down the stairs.

Kankuro looked to his brother for assistance. Gaara simply shook his head and went into his office.

"Look after your sister-in-law." Was all he said as the door closed behind him.

Kankuro ignored his brother and ran down the stairs to catch up to Yugito. Once he hit the final step, the words finally sunk in.

'_Sister-in-law?! I was only gone for a fucking week!'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Kiba sat in their hotel room planning their mission. Each of them were on this mission for a particular reason. Kiba for his tracking abilities in case their target tries to run away. Hinata for her Byakugan, Ino for her ability to read minds, and then there was Naruto...who refused to allow his sister to go into gambling den unless he was there to kill every man that looked at her.

Indeed, their target was quite fond of booze, women and money. The team's primary mission was to find out who this man was and how he was getting this information on Akatsuki. Tsunade wanted them to persuade him to work for Konoha only because the information that he does manage to give them is quite costly. He was currently extorting millions from Konoha and the other hidden villages. If Konoha could get him to work for them primarily, there was a chance that they could make some money off of him by selling his info to the other villages. This in itself left a bad taste in Naruto's mouth, but Tsunade reassured him that Konoha did need the money for further development.

"Can we run through this plan one more time?" Kiba sat on the ground, resting his head on Akamaru's body.

"My goodness Kiba," Ino said from on top of the bed in the corner, "What's so hard about this? I got my part down."

"Well all you have to do for your part is dance like a whore. My part is a little more complicated for this."

"Who you callin a whore mutt?!"

"I'm not callin you one! I said you have to dance like one, but after this mission I might change my opinion!"

"You gonna take that from a guy that sniffs people's butts, Ms. Piggy?" Gamakichi asked from the corner.

"I don't even know why Frogger is here!" Ino looked to her brother. "Will you send him back already?"

"Gamakichi is here cus we were going to train while you guys were doing your mission. But since Hinata-chan decided to include us, and now he's gotta stay." Naruto spoke while looking out the window of the room.

"I guess that's just a perk to screwing the strategist." Kiba muttered under his breath.

At that instant, Naruto had Kiba in a sleeper hold, Akamaru had his mouth just over Naruto's neck, and Hinata's face was beat red. Ino took this moment of confusion to attack Gamakichi and try to make him unsummon himself. Unfortunately for her, he was prepared and had her wrapped in his tongue the moment she leapt for him.

"Enough!" Hinata shouted from the middle of the room, still red in the face. "We're not going to get anywhere by fighting each other. I'll go through the plan one more time, then we get dressed and begin the mission."

Gamakichi let Ino down and she silently apologized. Naruto released Kiba and Kiba signaled for Akamaru to stand down. Everyone watched Hinata as she explained this one last time.

"Naruto is going to play the high roller from another town. Kiba, you are his bodyguard (Naruto sneezed bitch when Hinata said Kiba's position), and I will pose as his date. Ino's supposed to pose as a dancer. Using my Byakugan and Ino's information, we'll track down our target. Ino will take him to the back, where we will all meet up to talk to him about his information on Akatsuki. Understood?"

Naruto raised his hand slowly. Judging by the look on his face, he was truly confused about something in the mission. Hinata nodded in his direction.

"Umm, what do you mean by Ino's information? How is she gonna find out who the guy is?"

Gamakichi slapped his head with his hand and started muttering about how slow his partner was. Kiba began laughing out loud, which made Naruto even more upset. Ino walked over and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Through seduction Fishcake." She patted him on the back and went to the bathroom to change into character. "Naruto, you're wearing the black suit and orange tie that we bought for you. Kiba, you dress in all leather like normal. Hinata, dress in what you want seeing how you have the better fashion sense out of the other idiots."

"Wait a sec, what do me and the dog do?" Gamakichi asked.

"Oh yeah," Hinata looked at them, "You two are to ensure that the target doesn't escape. Ino will mark him with a tracing scent so Akamaru can follow him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It has been two hours since they had left for the gambling den, and Naruto was on a hot streak. They had not expected him to be doing so well without using some sort of jutsu, but the kid was naturally lucky. As Kiba put it, "He's like Anti-Tsunade." The place was much larger than they had thought because there was a downstairs and an upstairs to the den. In the lower section was the strip club area, where Ino was currently gathering information from horny men. But who could blame them when they're being straddled by by a brunette with long hair that ends just above the waist of her tight leather pants. The fact that her top was a wet white shirt that ended just above her navel didn't help either.

Ino had to admit; she did feel like a whore. She would dance on some guy's lap, rape their mind (as Jammer once so eloquently but it), and then move on to the next one until she found her target. After her first three customers she started to run out of room in her bra to hide the handful of bills she had received. She was very happy that Naruto was preoccupied with gambling, because if he ever saw her like this...the basement of this place would become a new cemetery. She went on to continue her job, but was laughing as she heard some guy from the floor above her screaming for more drinks. She knew her Godfather would love it here.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'M RICH!!" Naruto screamed from the black jack table.

Hinata mentally kicked herself in the head as she watched her boyfriend dance around the table. She brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and saw Kiba was trying as hard as he could to not start laughing at Naruto's antics.

'_There goes the cover of him being a pro at this.'_ She thought,_ 'Now everyone will think it's beginner's luck.'_

She smoothed out her red dress and hugged him from behind, whispering in his ear.

"You're making too big of a scene. I can't use my Byakugan with this many people watching us."

She was surprised when Naruto turned around and mashed his lips onto hers for a sloppy kiss.

"Go ahead then! You know where to find me!" He said as he loosened up his tie and rolled up his sleeves. He then slapped her on the ass.

"For good luck." Naruto then turned toward Kiba, whom was in all leather and shades, and nodded towards Hinata. "Keep an eye on her. AND HIT ME BITCH!"

Kiba nodded dumbly and followed Hinata to a small clearing near the bathrooms.

"What's he doing?" Kiba asked, "He's gonna screw up the whole mission."

"No, he's saving it." Hinata smiled. "He's posing as a drunk on a hot streak. Genius really. I didn't think he'd come up with that so quickly. Now people are gonna try to take advantage of him and take him to the high rollers table upstairs. I'm sure that's where he'll find our target."

"Why's that?" Kiba asked. He didn't know what was more confusing, the fact that Hinata was in charge or the fact that her eyes were blue from the contact lenses.

"Cause I can them gambling and having sex upstairs. That has to be where our target-" Hinata stopped mid sentence, eyes getting wide.

"Hin-Kasey? What's wrong Kasey?" Kiba asked her, cursing himself that he forgot her name for the mission.

"There's a man staring at Naruto...he has no face." Hinata shut off her Byakugan and looked at Kiba. "This is bad. What if they're here for our target as well?"

"Relax, they may be here for another reason. We should tell Ino and Naruto."

"Right."

As they were making they're way to Naruto, they saw he was being lead to the stairs to the high rollers tables.

"Shit." Hinata cursed under her breath.

Kiba looked at her as if she grew a second head. Something was telling him that Hinata spending time with Ino was having some negative effects.

"We just have to stay here then, right? Come on, let's hit the bar til the twins are done." Kiba linked arms with Hinata and they walked off to the bar.

The two of them stopped when they heard a man scream out, "BAR FIGHT!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_I've been grinding on men for over an hour now, and I have yet to get a good lead from these horny bastards.' _Ino thought to herself, _'And what's worse is that this guy has been staring at me all night.'_

It was true, a man had been watching Ino ever since she had arrived. She couldn't make out who he was or what he looked like because he was always in her peripheral vision. All she could tell was that he was dressed in a black cloak with the hood up, slightly baggy black pants and black boots. This made her believe he was a ninja of some sort, but tried to ignore him as she continued to finish her mission. Unfortunately, she couldn't ignore him anymore because he was right behind her. She began to walk to a corner of the room that wasn't occupied, and froze when she felt a hand on her butt and smacked it away.

"Look, don't touch." She winked and smiled seductively at him, "Yet."

Ino turned around and pressed her body against the man's and began to blush. She couldn't lie and say there was no muscle underneath the long-sleeved grey shirt. Ino felt his arms wrap around her waist, but she didn't resist. She couldn't. She had no idea why.

"What? You're not gonna mind rape me?" The man said.

"Ja-" Was all she got out before he pulled her into a light kiss.

"Don't say my name too loud. The Snake's science toys are looking for me."

Ino couldn't see his face because of the hood but could tell he was smiling. She quickly led him to a chair and started to give him a lap dance.

"Just tryin to not get us caught, don't get used to this kind of treatment." Ino said as she grinded against the boy. Jammer pulled her into a kiss again, but their lips never meet (much to Ino's dissapointment).

"I heard Konoha was sending a team to get this guy with the information on Akatsuki but I didn't know you'd be in the team."

"Yeah, and I didn't know you were still alive so we're even." Ino leaned in and kissed him again, but this time deeper than before.

'_This is all a trap, Ino. You and your team have to get out of here.'_ Ino heard Jammer's voice in her head.

'_What do you mean?'_ Ino asked him.

'_It has something to do with my father. He's got a lot of his goons here tonight. We think he's trying to lure out Akatsuki.'_

'_Who's we?'_

Jammer broke the kiss, not releasing the girl's waist.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out if anything goes wrong in the next ten seconds."

"What happens in ten seconds?" Ino asked.

Suddenly, they heard a scream from upstairs.

"BAR FIGHT!!!"

Jammer began laughing and Ino stared at him strangely.

"My clone up there has been screaming for drinks all night. He's gonna start a fight, and we're gonna go find whoever is upstairs."

Ino hopped off of Jammer's lap and tore a black collard shirt off of one of the customers at the strip joint. She then ran after Jammer as she buttoned up the shirt.

"How did you know it was me?" Ino asked curiously.

"What do you mean? I do that to all strippers. I just got lucky this time." Jammer replied as he leapt up the stairs, pushing people out of the way as he ran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was walking with the two guys from upstairs that invited him to play upstairs. He felt like the genius he claimed to be, because his trick to act drunk worked perfectly. He had to remember to thank Jiraiya for all the hands-on lessons. He was just about to reach the door on top of the stairs when he heard a voice scream out.

"BAR FIGHT!!!"

As soon as he heard the words, the two that were escorting him ran down stairs to see what was going on. Naruto took this time to pull out two kunai from his sleeves and slit both of their throats. He began using Kyuubi's chakra and checked for Hinata and Kiba's scents. He didn't have to search for very long because he quickly found them coming toward him. He also saw Ino and a hooded man weaving in and out of the giant mob of people fighting. Naruto decided that now was a time for action and kicked the door open. He was surprised to see three men playing poker. One of the men being Yakushi Kabuto.

Kabuto's face was one of shock as well. Hinata and Kiba ran in right behind Naruto and stared at Kabuto's face.

"Okay okay, you got me." Kabuto spoke coolly, "I have a bit of a gambling problem."

The hooded man rushed in with Ino on his heels.

"YOU?!" The man shouted in disbelief.

"Jammer-kun?" Kabuto responded. "You're still alive..."

"Jammer!?" Naruto looked to the hooded man.

"Naruto? Kiba?" Jammer looked at the two.

"Don't forget about Hinata." Ino pointed at the blonde haired girl.

"My my, we have a bit of a problem here." Kabuto snapped his fingers and five ninja appeared. "You see, we were trying to get an Akatsuki member to come get us. But instead we got a Mind Walker, an heiress, a demon container, a tattletale, and Inuyasha. Kill them all."

* * *

Ugh okay guys that's enough. That there is the longest chapter I have ever written, and the last one I'm going to write that long. So they finally found Jammer. Ino and Jammer share an intimate moment and we see how Ino is starting to influence Hinata. Don't worry, I'm not going to have Hinata turn into a loud mouth. She's gonna be more...deliberate I think is the word I'm looking for. Idk, but her personality isn't going to go a complete 180. And what about Gaara sending people out to go kill Sasori? Crazy stuff man, I'm almost to the end of this story and I'm just throwing a few things here and there to set up part 2. I demand at least 3 reviews for this chapter cause my fingers hurt! At least 3 people, haha. Aight then, hope you enjoyin my story and I'll see you guys later. Lilblkboi out!


	19. Chapter 19

What's going on guys? Sorry about the long time in between updates, but I started school again. On an upside, my classes are mad easy so I won't have to suspend my fic for school related reasons. Two more chapters and I'm gonna end the story then move on to a part two. So without further ado I present Sabaku no Gaara and his dysfunctional family.

**Chapter 19**

The sun was setting over the village of Sunagakure. The orange light bathed over the village beautifully. The Kazekage stood on his balcony staring into the sunset as he awaited his sister to come back from her mission, his white robes blowing in the wind. It wasn't like her to be late when coming back from her bi-weekly trips to Konoha, but he was sure she just got caught up talking to the Nara.

"Kazekage-sama." A voice called from the door of the balcony, "Kazekage-sama, a team has been assembled to apprehend Akasuna no Sasori. Awaiting your orders to depart."

Gaara shook his head and smirked. His brother only called him Kazekage-sama when he was worried about something. Without looking back to his brother he replied.

"Kankuro, come look at this sunset with me...please?" Gaara continued to stare at his village with pride. "Can you believe they actually made me Kazekage? Even after all the damage I've caused."

Kankuro adjusted the scrolls on his back as he looked over the village.

"Well, they didn't really have a say in it. You're the strongest ninja here so you were appointed." Kankuro answered absently, "Oh! But I'm sure they accept you now. Matter of fact, that girl at the library seems to like you."

"And when have you ever gone to the library?" Gaara shot back at his brother. "But you are right. The younger generation seems to have taken a liking to me. Probably due to the fact that I'm a leader their age."

"Yeah, I guess...so you want the squad to lea-"

"Where's Robyn?" Gaara cut his brother off.

"Huh? Oh, she's uhh." Kankuro thought about lying to Gaara, but stopped when he saw Gaara's face harden. "She's getting ready to leave with the squad. I mean, having her come along would help out a lot."

"She's not going and that's final. She would use her demon's chakra and then hiding her would be completely useless."

"But Gaara, even with our greatest ninjas we're walking into a slaughter. This guy is a puppet God."

The Kazekage ignored his brother as he stared at the village. They heard someone clearing their throat and turned around to see Yugito with a mask of a cat in her hand. She was dressed in her tan flak jacket, black pants and katana strapped to her back. And judging by the look on her face, she was definitely ready for a fight.

"I don't know why you're dressed up to stay home. You are not leaving this village. Especially to go fight a potential member of Akatsuki." Gaara turned back around to watch the village.

"You sound like you care, you're gonna make me blush." Yugito replied emotionlessly as she put the mask on her face. "They will need a Jinchuuriki and you know it."

They all stood on the balcony, neither saying a thing. Kankuro looked between Yugito and Gaara.

'_This is so bizarre. It's like they're having an argument without even looking at each other.'_ Kankuro thought to himself, _'Is this what marriage is like?'_

"You're going to stay here to tell Temari where we are." Gaara gestured with his fingers and his gourd began to materialize on his back.

Kankuro stared at his brother in shock.

"Gaara! You can't come with us! You're the leader of the village for God's sake! If something happens to you-"

"I don't intend on being captured. I also don't intend on leading my shinobi into a slaughter. Sasori is a threat to my village, and I will destroy anyone and anything that threatens my village."

Yugito removed her mask and looked at Gaara with a look of disbelief. She then turned around to leave.

"I'll tell her your plans then. And if anyone needs anything?" She asked.

"Handle it yourself or tell them to leave the paperwork on my desk. I'll be back to sign anything that needs to be signed."

"...in one piece." Yugito added after a moment of silence. It was more of a demand than a question, which made the boy smirk again.

"Good night, Robyn." Was the last thing the redhead said before the girl left for her room to change clothes.

"Gaara, please change your mind." Kankuro pleaded.

"Kankuro, do you see that man there? In front of the vegetable stand?" Kankuro looked over the balcony and squinted a bit. He finally saw a man, probably in thirties, closing up his food stand. The man looked exhausted, but was smiling through the pain.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Just keep watching. He works himself to the bone every day. He begins selling his food at the same time I begin my day after meditation. Coincidentally, he stops working the same time I stop working on paperwork. Every day, this happens when he closes up his stand."

Kankuro watched as a little girl, no older than four, ran to the man and jumped into his arms. The man then picks the girl up and spins her around, then the two run to a woman (presumably the mother) and they all leave for their home.

"That's why I'm going with the squad. I'm going to protect that...or die trying. That's what a Kage does."

"You can't be serious? You're going because of a guy and his family?" Kankuro watched his brother carefully, who was shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Not them specifically. The essence of that. Now prepare yourself because we will be leaving in ten minutes.

Kankuro watched as his brother walked back into his office calmly, as if he wasn't about to fight a man that wasn't being recruited into a mercenary group like Akatsuki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inuyasha? What the fuck is Inuyasha?" Kiba glared at Kabuto.

Jammer and Ino tried to stifle their laughter at Kiba's clueless expression.

"Kiba, how can you be an Inuzuka and never hear about Inuyasha? He's a fictional character that is half demon and half human." Ino saw the confused look on Kiba's face wasn't leaving yet, "His demon side resembled that of a dog."

"Oooooh." Kiba then realized, "Oy! You callin me a mutt?"

"Where did you guys find this one?" Kabuto asked as the Konoha shinobi. "He seems a bit too slow to be a ninja."

"Ha! Jokes on you Kabuto!" Naruto stuck up for his friend, "I got way lower scores than Kiba in the academy. You've always been getting your ass kicked by slow ninjas...wait."

"Way to go Foxy, that'll show him." Kiba said to Naruto.

"Whatever mutt, I was trying to defend you."

"Can we please focus?" Hinata asked lightly.

The five ninja surrounding the Konoha team were obviously waiting for the teens to make the first move. Hinata thought to herself as she watched the enemy ninja intently.

"Kiba," Naruto said with his eyes closed, "Let's show him just how wild we can get."

Kiba grinned and shifted his eyes left and right.

"I got the two on the left, you got the two on the right?" The Inuzuka asked his blonde friend.

"I'll get the remaining three. Ino, Hinata, Jammer? Go after Kabuto." Naruto stood with his arms spread wide open, daring the ninja to attack him.

Kiba hunched over and began making hand seals. He ended on "ram" and he began to grow claws, much larger than the ones he had normally. His fangs began to grow sharper than before as well.

Kabuto watched in amazement as the boy became more wolf-like. He heard tearing and saw that it was the boy's clothing that was ripping at the seams as his body underwent a transformation.

"It seems I've made a mistake. You're more of a Koga." Kabuto muttered as his hands had a blue aura surrounding them.

Ino, Hinata and Naruto simply stared at their opponents for they have seen Kiba's new jutsu before. Jammer however, was shocked to see his friend's finished transformation. He wasn't quite a werewolf, but Jammer was sure Kiba was packing the strength of one. Kiba's body as a whole seemed like it was built for speed seeing how his legs compact with toned muscle, and his calves were about twice the size of his fists. The boy's upper body was more built as well, which gave the impression that if he were to connect with someone's body whatever was hit, would break for sure. Throw in the fact that his fangs were more feral than before, his ears were pointed and his eyes seemed to be begging for blood. The Inuzuka looked like a werewolf minus the fur.

"Now," the transformed Kiba growled out, "Let's just see who's more of the demon here. Me, or Naruto."

With that Kiba reappeared behind the two faceless ninja on his left and slashed downwards with his menacing claws. He caught one of them in the back and carved a deep gash from his right shoulder to the middle of his lower back. Kiba's claws weren't very clean when it came to cutting, so the ninja's wound looked as though someone took a dull kunai and began carving.

After Kiba's first victim fell, the one that got away jumped to the side and went into a defensive stance. Unfortunately for him, he underestimated the wolf boy's strength. The Oto nin held his arms in front of him defensively, but Kiba (with his even more amazing speed) simply charged and cocked his right fist back and plowed right through the ninja's defense. There was a loud cracking noise that filled the room (undoubtedly the ninja's arms), which was followed by a sickening squelch as Kiba followed his right haymaker with his left claw. After effectively slitting the ninja's throat with his claws, Kiba let out a wild howl.

At the same time Kiba began his brutal assault, Naruto launched toward the remaining three ninja like he promised. Armed with no weapon, the blonde watched as the Oto-nin in the middle jumped to slash his neck. The blade connected but stopped just on the surface of the Namikaze's neck, which was gleaming with a green tint. Naruto quickly grabbed onto the blade and yanked it forward with the Oto-nin on the other side of it. Naruto head-butted the ninja, then leaned back as another blade passed over his body. With his body exposed to an aerial attack, another nin leapt into the air with a kunai pointing towards the blonde's heart. Naruto planted his hands on the ground and pushed back, making him flip backwards. The Oto nin landed and looked up in time to see Naruto rebounding from his flip and charging at him with a small ball of chakra.

Naruto shoved the Rasengan into the ninja's face and immediately made two clones that were leaping toward the katana wielding ninja. The Oto nin dodged the first clone and dispatched him. The second clone swept under the ninja's feet, making it have to jump into the air. The real Naruto intercepts the airborne ninja with a spinning kick to the face. Naruto looked to make sure his opponents were defeated before going to help his sister, Hinata and Jammer attack Kabuto whom was dodging everything they threw at him.

Ino was beginning to get frustrated as Kabuto easily moved out away from her kunai. As much as she hated the white haired ninja, she had to admit that he was a smart fighter. He kept moving in front of either Jammer or Ino and used them as human shields so Hinata couldn't effectively use Jyuuken. Even when the realized this, Kabuto would dodge and weave into a safe position. What made this even more of a hassle was the fact that they couldn't let him touch them as long as he had Chakura no Mesuactivated.

'_Jammer fall back! Hinata I'm making an opening!'_ Ino thought to her friends as she began sealing. Kabuto moved in front of her, ready to strike.

"Hari Jizō!" Ino shouted as her hair immediately covered her body.

Kabuto couldn't stop his attack, resulting in him getting barbs of hair shoved through left his hand. Hinata rushed in on his left, but before she could attack she was thrown into the opposite wall. Actually, everyone was thrown into the wall. Including the carpet, table and other furniture in the room. Kabuto began screaming in pain and holding his left arm.

"The hell was that?" Naruto asked as he shook his head, trying to recover from hitting the wall headfirst.

"Not sure, but Kabuto's poisoned right now. My hair is toxic ya know. My guess is that it's spreading through his arm now." Ino stated as she rose to her feet. "Jammer, what's wrong?"

The Konoha ninja looked at Jammer, who looked scared beyond belief. He immediately rose to his feet and jumped in front of Naruto.

"You have to get out of here. Now!" Jammer screamed to his friend. "What the hell are you in Ame for anyway!?"

"Jammer, relax. What's the proble-" Naruto was cut off as they were all thrown to the other side of the room.

Jammer staggered to his feet and ran in front of the group again, visibly shaking.

"Come on Pein! I'm not scared of you!" The missing nin screamed out.

As the words left his mouth, the roof was torn off of the building. A redhead no older than Naruto landed in the front of Jammer and the others. He had piercings all over his face and eyes as cold as ice. What worried the others was the fact that the boy that appeared had an Akatsuki robe. But he, unlike Jammer when he wore his, seemed to emit raw power and fear as he wore his robe.

"You should be, traitor." The boy spoke as he walked toward Jammer. "I told you I would kill you myself if you ever betrayed us. If anything, I'm a man of my word."

"You're fucking insane is what you are!" Jammer shouted back, still paralyzed with fear.

This was THE Pein here. The leader of Akatsuki whom could obliterate half of his group without even trying. Worst thing about him was the fact that Jammer didn't know anything about his powers, just that he'd lose almost instantly.

**Flashback**

"Diedara-san, we should make our own Akatsuki." Jammer told the Iwa missing nin after a day of training. "We're good enough, right?"

"And have Leader kill us? I think not, yeah." Deidara laughed as sat under a tree.

"How strong is this leader anyway? We talking ANBU? Sannin?"

"We're talking, could decimate an entire village whenever he felt like, yeah. I don't know why you're so fixated on him, but know this protégé. If you EVER see Leader in battle, a lot of people are gonna die, yeah."

"Hmm, can anyone in Akatsuki take him on?" Jammer asked curiously. They had to have a trump card to offset the leader's power.

"I don't think so...but...I did always want to see him fight one of us, yeah." Diedara replied as he stared at his ring.

"Oh? Who may that be? Itachi?"

"Nope. The chakra powerhouse."

**End Flashback**

"KISAME-SAN!!" Jammer shouted.

Suddenly, a figure burst through the ground and landed between Pein and Jammer. It was none other than the shark man, Hoshigaki Kisame, with his chakra-eating sword already drawn out and ready for battle.

"It's about time brat. I was getting tired of playing with your drunk friends downstairs." The giant said as he cracked his neck. "They hardly count as a warm up for Pein, but I'm not sure what will actually prepare me for him."

Pein simply looked past Kisame and stared right at Naruto. The look he was giving the Namikaze seemed to be screaming, "You can't possibly escape."

"Oy! Never mind the guppy over there. Your fight is with me." Kisame pointed his sword to Pein. "You kids get out of here. This is grown up time."

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori sat in the mouth of the cave he had been staying in for the last two months. He had a lot on his mind right now. Just a few days ago, he was offered a position in the mercenary group known as Akatsuki. The man that introduced himself as Zetsu had found him and presented him with the standard Akatsuki robe and a ring to wear. The plant-man told Sasori that he could decide to take the position if he wanted to. If he chose to join he just had to put on the ring and they would get him a partner. If he refused, he would simply leave the robe and ring alone and allow Zetsu to gather them later.

The decision to join was a tricky one, due to the fact that Sasori didn't want a partner that would annoy him. Seeing how the puppet master didn't like people already, didn't help his choice any. On the positive side to this, he would have the power to destroy Sunagakure and all else that opposed him. The idea of destroying Konohagakure for taking away his childhood so long ago was enticing in itself.

The puppet master threw the robe on around his body and held the ring in his hand. He noticed a large amount of chakra in the mouth of the cave.

"Who are you," Sasori began, "To enter my domain?"

The missing nin's eyes began to adjust when he saw the group of Suna shinobi behind a redhead with a gourd on his back and dark brown robes. The eyes of the boy in front of the group were hard and determined. Suddenly the boy spoke.

"You seem to be confused. This entire country is my domain." Gaara stared at the missing nin. "You are simply renting out a space."

The Suna shinobi (besides Gaara) were surprised to see Sasori sprout a tail from under his robes. It didn't take a genius to see the green liquid flowing off the tip of the piercing tail. One poke of that tail and your fate was definitely sealed. Which was exactly what Sasori was trying to prove when he sent the tail straight for Gaara.

The Kazekage didn't move a muscle as sand came from his gourd and held Sasori's tail with a vice like grip. Sasori was on all fours as he tried to reel the tail back in, but Gaara's sand was too strong.

"Akasuna no Sasori, as Kazekage of Sunagakure I formally declare you as an enemy to my village. For your past acts against Sunagakure, you have been sentenced to death. You can either come willingly for your execution before the council," Gaara waved his team to fall back a bit. "Or we can have the execution right here."

"Oh? The Kazekage? I heard they found a replacement, but they had to be pretty desperate to get a child."

"A child whom currently has you trapped like a lab rat. Please don't make this any more difficult than it needs to b-"

"Now I know you." Sasori chuckled, "You're the Jinchuuriki. Oh this is just great. First day on the job and I already found a Jinchuuriki to take back to Akatsuki HQ."

Sasori's tail detached and the tip flew straight into Gaara's chest. The Kazekage's face never changed as he dissolved into sand. As the clone dissolved, Sasori reattached his tail and watched as Gaara remerged from just behind where is clone dissolved.

"Gaara, the part of the tail that separated was being controlled by a really thin string of chakra." Kankuro mumbled to his brother, "Be careful. He's able to do stuff that I can't even imagine fully."

Gaara nodded and faced Sasori again.

"Are you quite finished with your demonstration? I have a village to run."

"Hehe, I always wanted a new Kazekage puppet. Let's see if you hold up better than the last one I fought."

* * *

Whoa. So next chapter we got Pein vs. Kisame and Gaara vs. Sasori. Sweet! Hope you enjoyed the update. I'll post the next one ASAP. Peace! Oh, and I don't have a name for Kiba's new jutsu. It's kinda in the developmental stages right now, but the side effects are pretty obvious. Lack of reasoning and common sense, reliable on instinct. That and it tears his body apart the longer he uses it. I'll explain more in the next chapter cause it's gonna be a hindrance. And I just finished reading 464 and I was truly amazed that they ha Gaara cry. Just kill Sasuke already!!


	20. Chapter 20

Remember how I said ASAP? I meant, 'I'll post the new chapter as soon as I get caught up in calculus and physics.' Yeah I know, it's been a while. But look on the bright side; I didn't have writer's block (mental block anyway). Let's see, we left off with Kisame fighting God-realm Pein. And in the other ring we had Sasori taking on Gaara. And thank you KK for giving Kiba's jutsu a name. Here on out (unless I change my mind of course) it's Inu Kasu. Here's the new chappy.

**Chapter 20**

"We're leaving!" Jammer yelled as he grabbed Ino and her brother by the arm.

The missing nin was yanked back by the blondes as they stared at Kisame. Jammer looked at them as though they were insane. Looking to Hinata for some sort reasoning she shook her head.

"Hinata, we have to get the hell out of here. Pein is a monster." Jammer pleaded with Hinata.

The Hyuuga was about to answer everyone turned to a humming noise. The noise was coming from Kiba's wild form.

"Stop being a bitch," Kiba growled out, "And let's take this guy out. Besides, I smell blood."

At the mention of blood, Kiba's tail began to wag quickly. This sight would've made Ino laugh had it not been the fact that two insanely strong ninjas were staring each other down a few feet from her.

"Jammer, Kisame is on your side?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Yeah man, now let's g-"

"We can't leave when Kiba's like this." Ino cut Jammer off. "It's like extreme bloodlust. There's nothing to snap him out of it."

Naruto nodded his head as he watched Kisame and Pein square off. Pein stayed in one spot with his arms crossed as he eyed Kisame, whom had his sword in front of him defensively. Said Shark-man kept looking over his shoulder to see the young ninjas behind him were still in the same spot.

"OY! Get the hell out of here already. I can't fight him properly if I have to worry about you brats." Kisame yelled from over his shoulder.

"That's what I've been saying fish-bait! They won't listen!" Jammer shouted back. "The werewolf wants to fight."

Kisame sighed at their antics. He reached into his right sleeve with his left hand and threw a shuriken at Hinata's cheek. Her cheek received a small cut with fresh blood rolling off of it. Kiba immediately stared at the cut on Hinata's face, which made her feel uneasy.

"She may wanna start running. He'll follow." Kisame said as he focused on Pein.

The teenagers (excluding Kiba) stared at each other in confusion. Kisame seemed to sense their questioning glances. Slapping his head, he began to curse out the new generation of Shinobi.

"Blood of a virgin you idiots!" He shouted to them without looking.

"Ooooooooooooh." The teenaged shinobi said in unison.

"Wait a second you dick!" Ino shouted, "And why couldn't you use MY blood?"

"Maybe you were confused when he said virgin…" Jammer muttered under his breath.

Naruto was about to deck Jammer when he noticed Ino was turning bright red.

"INO!" The male blonde shouted.

"Can we talk about this later?" Ino asked as her cheeks burned.

"I was just joking…so who was it?" Jammer asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Was he prettier than me?"

Hinata took this time to start running away from Kiba (who was licking his lips as he looked at her cut). The other teens followed her down the stairs and out of the bar.

As they got to the main floor of the bar they saw the massacred bodies, which Kisame left behind, littered throughout the building. Hinata wasted no time in exiting the building and running towards Akamaru and Gamakichi's stake out spot one block from the bar.

"Oy! What took you guys so long?" Gamakichi asked with his dragon pipe in his mouth. "Me and the dog have been waiting for a signal for like…ever!"

"Things got ugl- Naruto please stop Kiba!" Hinata pleaded with her boyfriend as Kiba started licking the cut on her face.

"Ok, but he's not gonna like it. Sorry Akamaru." Naruto chopped the back of Kiba's neck, making the wolf-boy pass out.

Kiba's features slowly started to return to normal. Naruto picked the boy up and placed him on Akamaru's back as the white wolf whimpered for his master.

"Okay, we gotta get out of here right now." Ino spoke first, "We're still too close to the fight."

"She's right," Jammer agreed, "Kisame will probably destroy everything in his path. Let's get going."

"Am I still needed for this mission boss?" Gamakichi asked Naruto.

"Umm, no. Get going. We'll be fine." Naruto responded.

The toad nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke as the group began running towards the village gates. They were running so fast that the citizens of Amegakure never saw them, but just felt the wind the group gave off as the moved through the village. After two minutes of sprinting, Naruto stopped moving and stood in the street. Villagers stared at the boy curiously as he sniffed the air like an animal.

"Fox!" Hinata yelled to her boyfriend.

The others turned around to see the Namikaze male sniffing the air. Ino began to worry that Pein was finished with Kisame and was coming for them.

'_I know this smell…' _Naruto thought to himself. _'It smells like…'_

Naruto's eyes widened as his mind recalled what the smell was.

"Snake!" He yelled to his teammates.

The groups looked at each other in confusion. Knowing he wasn't heard, the blonde boy started sprinting frantically towards his friends.

"What did he say?" Jammer asked the girls.

"SNAAAAA-" Naruto got out before a giant snake erupted from directly under him.

The blonde was launched into the air with a bunch of villagers and plummeted towards the snake's mouth. Hinata could only watch as the snake swallowed her boyfriend as he shouted 'I hate snakes.'

"Naruto!" She screamed after him, but her attention was shifted to the insidious laughter behind her.

"It seems Manda wont get to kill Gamabunta, seeing how the toad summoner was just eaten."

The group looked up to see none other than Orochimaru standing on top of a tall building with his arms crossed. Hinata covered Ino and Jammer's eyes with her hands.

"Don't look at his face." She said as she looked away.

"I know it's ugly, but why not?" Ino asked as she pulled out a scroll from her pocket.

"He has the Sharingan." Hinata replied, "We're in serious trouble."

* * *

Kisame stared at the unmoving Pein. He was honestly confused on how he should approach his opponent because Kisame had never seen Pein fight in person. He, like everyone else in Akatsuki, had heard stories of how he decimated the Salamander King. As the stories go, Pein was in about six places at once and was able to summon monsters you would normally see in a fairy tale.

"So…" the Shark-man started, "I heard you move quickly. Supersonic speed even."

Kisame's eyes never left Pein's body. He was sure his eyes were trained enough to catch any sort of body-flicker technique. Whether or not his body would react fast enough was a different story. But then again, that's what Samehada is for.

"You can't believe everything you hear Kisame-san." Pein replied as his arms dropped to his side.

Kisame continued to watch Pein when he felt multiple chakra signatures surround him. For one instant, he allowed his eyes to shift around the roofless room. He saw four ninja's in his view: the "original Pein", a fat Pein, and two skinny ones with long hair (the latter of the three were spread out on the edges of the walls). The ex-Ame nin turned his head around just enough to see two more ninja's behind him, one with a cap and one older looking one with short hair.

"Bunshins?" Kisame asked, "No…it would take more than bunshins to kill the Salamander…So is this the whole family or what?"

All the Peins stared at Kisame emotionlessly. Finally, the "original" talked.

"I wasn't counting on using all six tonight. Unfortunate for you." Suddenly the Pein lifted his hand towards Kisame. "Shinra Tensei."

Kisame was picked up off his feet and thrown towards the Pein that looked as if he had a cloth hat on his head. That particular Pein shed his robe and exposed a vicious serrated blade-like tail that he shoved through Kisame's chest. Of course the currently impaled Kisame melted into water, but the real one took the distraction to charge the bulky Pein. The Shark-man leapt at his opponent with a soaring kick, which sent the both of them flying off the building and towards the streets of the city. As they were falling, the bulky Pein grabbed onto Kisame's leg and performed a flip in the air that resulted in Kisame hitting the ground and the larger man on top of him. Kisame couldn't escape the death grip that this Pein had on him and began to feel a slight tingling feeling.

"Oh, I get it. You all do different things." Kisame began laughing, "The tiny one I called leader can throw things. And you absorb chakra. Well let me give you all the chakra you want."

Kisame then gathered all the chakra he could so that his opponent could drain it. Suddenly, the large Pein began to bloat in size to the point that its fingers were too fat to keep a firm grip on Kisame. Taking notice of this, Kisame slipped out from under his assailant and grabbed him by the collar of his robe. The sword-user saw the Pein with the tail heading towards him and launched the bloated Pein directly at him. Wasting no time Kisame began sealing with a smile on his face.

"Fire in the hole. Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu."

A large shark made of water erupted from Kisame's hand and crashed into the bloated Pein. The collision made the bloated Pein explode from the excess chakra it absorbed. The explosion leveled all the surrounding buildings.

"Two down, three to go." Kisame watched as the remaining Pein's descended from the building, "Wait…there was six."

As the words left Kisame's mouth, a giant multi-headed dog came into existence and charged down the street. Kisame was about to move, when he was thrown directly into the jaws of the dog. Rather than going against the force Kisame went along with it; bringing Samehada vertically over his head, and corkscrewed towards the beast. Of course, he tore right through the monstrous dog and came out of it's back. Unfortunately, he couldn't pull himself back up due to the force and drove sword first into the ground. The impact wasn't as rough as Kisame had thought it'd be, and when he looked up it made sense why.

"He he he, I didn't even mean to do that one." The Shark-man laughed as he looked at the slender Pein he just impaled with Samehada.

Kisame shook his dizzy head and yanked his sword from the corpse of the summoning Pein. He examined the remaining three Pein's with a smile on his face.

"Like I was saying. Three to go." Kisame raised his sword out in front him, pointing it to the original Pein. "So throwing is all you can do? Looks like I should've been the leader."

The original Pein glared at Kisame.

"Enough of this." He said as he brought his hands in front of him.

Kisame braced himself to be thrown, but felt amazing pain as Pein closed his hands to together. The blue shinobi was dead before he hit the ground. The two other Pein's walked to Kisame's corpse and took it to the tower that they resided in.

"It may cost a lot of chakra, but I can also crush all your organs without touching you." He spoke as he watched Kisame being taken away. "I needed a new Preta Path anyway."

He then shifted his attention towards the giant snake that came into existence. Pein already knew what this meant.

'_If he's here to challenge me, that means he has the Sharingan…fuck.'_

* * *

"Everyone fall back!" Kankuro yelled at his troupe as the iron sand lashed out past his brother.

In the last five minutes, Kankuro had seen amazing puppet manipulation. Seeing as how he is a puppeteer, the movements that Sasori was making were unbelievable. But it was even more unbelievable to see his brother utterly destroy the puppet with minimal effort. Then again, how were they to know that Gaara had become so versatile in Doton jutsus. After losing his first puppet (Hiruko) Sasori revealed himself to be a boy no older than Gaara. The new Akatsuki member then moved the battle out of the cave they were occupying with the iron sand technique he used through his puppet of the Third Kazekage; due to the fact that the inside of the cave allowed Gaara to pin him to limited positions. For some reason Kankuro didn't know, the red headed puppeteer thought he'd fight Gaara easier in the middle of the desert. Now, Kankuro could only watch as his brother battled the Third.

Both of the red heads stayed in a somewhat stationary position as there sand battled each other. Sasori moved his arms wildly as he tried to get his puppet into a better position to fight Gaara, whom was merely staring at Sasori as his sand fought instinctively. Gaara then turned around and began walking toward Kankuro, his sand fighting off Sasori.

"Gaara? What the hell?!" Kankuro screamed to his brother who seemed as calm as ever.

"I need you all to move far away…two miles at least." Gaara told his brother in a relaxed tone. "I'm not getting anywhere fighting him like this."

"Two miles? What are you going to do?"

"I already said I'd return alive, so don't worry about my well being. However, I do need a favor before you leave."

Kankuro looked dumbfounded. Here he was, talking to his brother who was in the middle of a battle with a notorious S-ranked missing nin, and now of all times he was being asked for a favor.

"…Yeah?" The older Suna man replied.

"I've been trying to watch his arm movements to match them up to the puppet's movements but it's not working. I was wondering if you could send one of your puppets to attack Sasori directly so I can see if this is his actual body or another decoy."

"I can send Karasu, but how am I gonna get him past all that sand?"

Rather than answering with words, Gaara simply raised his arms into the air the separated them so his arms were perpendicular with his body. When he finished his movements Kankuro could see that Gaara parted the sand on the ground that was separating the brothers from Sasori. The sand that Gaara parted was blocking iron sand, Gaara's sand, and the puppet of the Third Kazekage; leaving a nice tunnel for Karasu to attack Sasori. And that's just what Kankuro did.

Karasu was launched straight for Sasori with blades drawn in its arms and mouth. Sasori dodged artfully as Karasu attacked him fervently, but was caught off guard as the puppet's limbs separated and flew at him. He continued to dodge, but he saw a blade aimed for his heart and immediately jumped in the line of two others. Gaara's face firmed as saw his opponent get hit.

"Well he's poisoned now. You must be wearing him down for him to get cut by Karasu." Kankuro called to his brother as he pulled all of his puppets pieces back to him.

"No blood…but he didn't want to get stabbed in the heart…" Gaara muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the Third Kazekage gathered all of his iron sand and formed them into giant pyramids. Gaara didn't have any time to try to control the objects so he pushed a giant wave of sand behind him to move his soldiers away from danger. He then created a sphere around himself and his brother. One of the pyramids hit the sphere, which put a crack in Gaara's defense but it still held firm.

"I'm running low on chakra, so do exactly as I say." Gaara ordered his brother. "When I drop this barrier, you are to jump into the air as high as you can. STRAIGHT into the air. Not slightly sideways, not jumping backwards, but straight up. I'll do the rest. Please don't assist in any way."

Kankuro nodded. He knew better than to question his brother when he was in "hero mode."

"Good…now." Gaara said as he turned the sphere back into sand.

Kankuro did exactly as he was told and jumped into the air. As he did so he observed as Gaara began sealing.

"Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa" Gaara said before sprayed sand from his mouth towards his opponents.

The current Kazekage then unfastened his gourd and sprinted towards the puppet of the Third Kazekage. While running, Gaara lowered his right arm into the sand he was running on top of and it began to make a cast around his arm. When he leapt into the air towards the puppet, his right arm resembled that of Shukaku's (purple markings, claws and all). With a mighty slashing uppercut, Gaara effectively destroyed the puppet. After cutting through his first target, Gaara then threw the Shukaku-like arm at Sasori like a missle. Sasori jumped to the side to evade the wicked claw. As soon as Sasori landed, however, he felt a thick tendril of sand surround his body. The puppet user couldn't escape the grasp of the sand as he was being lifted into the air. He knew that Gaara had won.

The victor of the battle stared at his prey with his open hand out in front of him.

"So, you have no blood. I was told even the immortal one called Hidan had blood." Gaara spoke to his victim.

"In my chest…my soul is stored in a container."

"Which explains why you took the unnecessary damage to avoid getting hit there. That one move is what allowed me to come up with this plan. The container must be quite fragile."

"It is indeed…" Sasori spoke calmly. "Are you merely going to hold me? Or are you going to kill m-"

"In due time. I have a question though. Did they tell you how many Jinchuuriki are left?"

"Five, Six, and Seven have been captured. The Nibi has gone missing. My first job was to find her with my new partner."

"Name of partner?"

"Unknown."

"So you're all hunting us? Like we're some sort of wild game?" Gaara questioned Sasori.

"I have not been told the reasons for gathering you all, but to my knowledge yes. You're all a bunch of animals."

"…I am NOT an animal, and do not like being treated as one. Where are they?"

"Akatsuki is spread throughout the continent. Chasing after them is futile…but if you must know, they are gathering all the S-ranked missing nins. You find the missing nins, you probably find Akatuski."

"Then let the hunt begin. Sabaku Kyū." Gaara closed his hand and walked back to his brother. Not even looking at the powder that was once Sasori.

As Gaara was walking he began to stumble and lose his balance. Luckily, his brother caught him.

"That was…amazing! When did you learn to move that fast?!" Kankuro questioned his younger sibling.

"I'm a Kage, Kankuro. I'm not going to reveal all my secrets. Now, let's get back to the village. I have a few letters to send out to Konoha…and I'm sure my wife is livid with me."

"Wait, why did you tell me to jump into the air?" Kankuro asked.

He was surprised to see his brother smile at him (not a full blown Naruto smile, but a small Gaara smile).

"So you could get a better look at your Kazekage fight. We'll need someone to tell the story of how I battled an S-ranked nin. And I want it told perfectly."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So we can't look at him and my brother is being digested by a giant snake. Today fucking sucks." Ino spoke as Hinata continued to shield her eyes.

"I'll distract him. You guys help Ruto." Jammer said as he stepped from behind Hinata's hand. "HEY! ASSHOLE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Orochimaru glared back at Jammer. He then smiled.

"To try out my new eyes of course." The sannin replied, now focusing on his spy.

"Hinata, what's he doing. I'm staring at his feet, but I don't know if he's sealing or what."

"…His eyes. They're bleeding."

"Maybe he did the experiment wrong." Ino suggested.

"MOVE!" A voice called from behind them.

Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere and threw his vest in front of Orochimaru's vision line. The vest immediately caught flame and was reduced to ashes.

"Oji-san! Why are you here?" Ino questioned her godfather.

"You brats said nothing about going to Amegakure! What were you thinking?!" Jiraiya shouted.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!!"

The Konoha team looked around to see Naruto and a clone tumbling out of a hole he made in Manda. The clone poofed out of existence while Naruto took in his surroundings. He then waved to Hinata.

"I'm out of the snake!" Naruto shouted happily.

He turned to see Manda screaming in pain. The giant snake was about to collapse on the ground, crushing many buildings in the process; but was thrown away from the village and into the water bordering Amegakure by a strange force.

"Pein, how nice of you to join us." Orochimaru spoke loudly.

As if on cue, Pein walked past Naruto, glaring a hole through Orochimaru's head.

"How dare you attack my village." The red head stated.

"Oh, I dare. I dare to do even more." Orochimaru replied.

"That sounds really gay Pops!" Jammer shouted from the ground.

Jiraiya slapped the boy in the back of the head.

"Now's not the time. You all have to get out of here." Jiraiya then produced a small toad in his hand, "Get in."

The look the teens were giving him already gave him a headache. So, he took the toad and opened it's mouth above Ino's head. The girl didn't have time to protest as Jiraiya shoved her into the toad's mouth.

"You can all fit. Just hurry." He ordered the kids. "I'll get Naruto and we'll join you soon."

"No need to chase after me!" Naruto ran to his godfather.

Hinata grabbed onto his hand as they went into the toads mouth. Pein and Orochimaru were still staring at each other as Akamaru and Kiba were put into the toad as well. Jiraiya was now the only one not in the toad yet.

'_This battle is gonna be a big one…but I have to get them to safety.' _The Sannin thought to himself.

He then entered the toad, which hopped away and into the water. Swimming off as Pein and Orochimaru clashed.

* * *

MAAAAAAAAN that was long. Haha, I like how this one turned out. Okay, so I tried to make Kisame a cold-blooded killer, but Pein owns all. Orochimaru now has the Mangekyo, and is fighting a very pissed off Pein. Meanwhile, Gaara just kicked Sasori's ass and is planning to hunt down any Akatsuki member, past, present or future. Which leads me to saying that my next chapter is going to be the end of book one. I'm serious; I had too much fun with this chapter. Forgot how much I love writing this fic. Next chapter will have a more laughs and an thoroughly annoyed Naruto. I know, 'Why hasn't Naruto gotten into a big fight yet?' It's coming. I promise. And he is gonna be a fighting like a man possessed…pun. R&R or whatever. Thanks for favoriting my story yall! Peace!


	21. Chapter 21

Okay guys, I plan to make this a good one so try to keep up. I got a pretty good twist for my two-part season finale, which should pull everything together pretty nicely. Majority of questions will be answered, and for the people that think they can predict what's gonna happen next...let's just say that the only way to know what I'm gonna do is if you pay close attention to my earlier chapters. Let's see here, we last left off with Kisame dying (btw I probably wouldn't have let him die if I had seen Samehada's transformation before hand, but oh well), Gaara kicking ass and plotting to destroy all missing nins, Jiraiya got off the toilet and saved the teens, and last but not least we have Orochimaru with the Mangekyou fighting Pein. So hectic I swear. Okay, enough of me ranting. Thanks for the support and favoriting and whatever. And don't worry about waiting so long for the sequel cause I got the first two chapters done already. We're gonna join in with Jiraiya chewing out his "children".

**Chapter 21**

"What the hell were you for doing there in the first place?!"

This had to be the eighth time the Konoha Chuunin heard this question come for Jiraiya's mouth. It had been two hours since they were taken from Amegakure and Jiraiya finally decided they were a safe enough distance away to travel back home on foot. Seeing that the group was in a bit of shock due to recent events, Jiraiya decided to set up a small camp in a heavily wooded area. All while he was setting up the camp, he continued to repeat the question out loud, refusing to accept any answers the teens may have muttered.

"I, uhhh." Naruto began, "I guess I'll have first watch tonight if that's alr-"

"Oh, so NOW you want to ask for my permission." Jiraiya spat. "No one is going to sleep yet until we figure this out."

The Chuunin sat in a row across from the fire. Hinata propped Kiba up against Akamaru's body so that he could be a part of this lecture that they were all anticipating. After doing so, she sat back down in between Ino and Naruto with Jammer was pacing behind them. Jiraiya stood on the other side of the fire staring at the groups of kids.

"Jammer, sit down." Jiraiya spoke sternly.

"I'd rather not." The nin replied.

"That wasn't a suggestion. Sit." It seemed that every word the old man spoke had venom dripping off of it.

The ex-Kumo nin obliged quickly and took a seat next to Ino.

"Now then, let's break this down now." Jiraiya casted his hard stare on Naruto. "YOU, just couldn't keep your emotions in check. I told you time and time again that we would take care of Akatsuki together, but you leap at the first chance you get to fight them. Did you even think about your sister's life? Your friends?!"

Naruto flinched at his godfather's words and stared at the ground. He heard Ino's voice in his head saying something about it not being his fault, but he wasn't paying attention.

"You," Jiraiya stared at Ino, "Willingly left to go to Amegakure with your brother. The place I repeatedly told you not to go to. Why? To make your brother happy? To see Jammer again? Horrible reasons to risk his life, Ino.

Hyuuga, I thought you would talk reason into these two. Instead, you're the leader of the mission! And don't get me started on the Inuzuka that used an experimental jutsu on an S-ranked mission. What is going through your heads?"

They all hung their heads in shame. There was a whimpering sound that they couldn't tell if it was coming from Akamaru or Kiba, but it didn't matter. The truth was that Jiraiya was absolutely correct.

"And lastly, there's Jammer. According to your story, you met up with Ino first on accident and you didn't put two and two together that Naruto would undoubtedly be there as well? You didn't halt your plan or at least alter it to accommodate the fact that your fellow Konoha ninja were there?"

"I'm not a Ko-" Jammer muttered.

"Shut the hell up. You are too a Konoha ninja. If you weren't then Kakashi wouldn't have been going on search parties to track you down for the last two weeks."

Naruto lifted his head up when Jiraiya said this.

"Wait," the blonde thought out loud, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei was searching for Jammer?"

"Kakashi hasn't been in Konoha for about two weeks now, trying to find leads on where Jammer could be. I already sent a message to him so he'll stop his pointless search." Jiraiya replied, still in his stern voice.

"Jiraiya, that's impossible." Naruto jumped up. "Kakashi was the one that gave us told us about the mission. I smelled him and everything."

Jiraiya stared at Naruto then looked over to Ino whom was nodding her head in confirmation. Jiraiya put his hand to his head and began to think.

"Hinata," He began, "were you summoned to the Hokage for this mission?"

The pale-eyed girl nodded.

"I was summoned to her office when she told me that she wanted me to lead this mission due to my better…judgment…" She felt awful saying that since Jiraiya pointed out that she wasn't thinking well at all. "Then she told me to go find a tracking ninja. Of course I went for Kiba-kun."

"So you and Kiba didn't see Kakashi…" Jiraiya pondered more.

"Well if Kakashi was searching for me at this time, then the only explanation is that someone was posing as him." Jammer stated the obvious.

"Like I said, that's impossible. You can't trick my nose when I'm using the foxes chakra." Naruto defended himself. "If it was any other person, they'd reek of something else. Kakashi doesn't have a scent cause elite ninja cover up their scent from trackers."

"Yeah, when they're on missions." Kiba interjected, "Besides, Kakashi always smells the same whether your on a mission or not. I told you before, he smells like blood and sex. As far as the scentless shinobi covering as him…"

"He didn't want to be traced back to our home." Ino finished. "Someone played us!"

"Now hold on just a second, if you guys were tricked by the Kakashi look alike, that means Tsunade has a look alike too. There's no way she'd send you guys on a mission like this." Jiraiya began putting everything together in his head, "Tsunade wouldn't trust someone leaking info on Akatsuki, that's what she has me for. And she definitely wouldn't send Ino to Amegakure…Hinata, was there anything strange about Tsunade? Did you get a look at her with your Byakugan?"

Hinata simply shook her head.

"Of course she wouldn't. Why would she activate it near the Hokage?" Ino answered.

"Well…she did…" Hinata groaned as her stuttering began to start up again, "Ahem…she did have two new ANBU guards in the room with her. Does that help?"

"But Oba-chan hates ANBU in her office." Naruto shouted.

"Fuck…that son of a bitch tried to kill you two." Jiraiya whispered to himself. "Kiba, does Sai have a scent?"

"Of course not. Even ANBU have a slight scent when they're just in town. ROOT however has…no way."

"Danzo tried to kill us?!" Ino shouted out. "That's it! Let's kick this old man's ass."

"What about Tsunade-sama?" Jammer questioned. "Is she…you know."

"No, I know exactly what happened now. She's not dead because she told me where you all went." Jiraiya put the campfire out. "There was a rumor a while back that said Danzo had a special Sharingan he took from an incredibly capable Uchiha. It's special because it has the ability to persuade people to do his bidding. If I'm right, he used it on Tsunade to get her to put Hinata on a mission to go to Amegakure. Then he got some ROOT shinobi to pose as Kakashi to get the twins. And seeing how you all got into Amegakure that easily means some strings were pulled to ensure you got there."

"So this whole mission was just to kill me and Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like it." Jiraiya replied as he passed out soldier pills. "Kiba, can you move?"

The wolf boy grunted. Jiraiya looked at his team for a moment and saw that Jammer was still confused.

"Jammer?" Naruto questioned his friend.

"I'm confused about how my…Orochimaru learned to control the Sharingan so well. I mean, if obtaining that funky Sharingan is so sacred…there would have to be ancient Konoha scrolls, right?"

"You think Danzo is working with Orochimaru?" Ino asked.

"Think about it. It would be an even trade. Ancient Uchiha scrolls for the death of the Namikazes. He's working with Orochimaru alright. I'm sure of it." Jammer said as he began to take his shirt off.

The others saw him stripping and stared in confusion.

"…Hell, I guess I'll ask. Why are you stripping?" Naruto asked his friend.

"We're going into a fight right? I gotta get into my standard shinobi gear…Konoha hitai-ate included. Maybe you guys should change too?"

The other Konoha teens looked at each other. They had completely forgot they were in the street clothes from the mission still. Jiraiya then gave them five minutes to change clothes and wash off in the near-by stream before they left.

When the Chuunin came back to the campsite in their normal gear, they saw several large toads lined up in front of Jiraiya.

"We have to hurry to Konoha, and they're the quickest way there. We should arrive in a few hours time." Jiraiya stated before they asked.

"Great, more damn toads." Ino pouted.

"Up yours Ms. Piggy." The toads replied simultaneously.

Naruto immediately seized his sister before she could massacre the transportation.

"Okay everyone, grab a toad and hold on with your chakra. If you slip you WILL fall to your death." Jiraiya instructed, "Unless you have a demon sealed inside of you of course…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and leapt on top of Gamakichi's head. Everyone else followed suit as they jumped onto a toad. But of course, Ino got special treatment from her toad. As Ino jumped on the green toad that she chose, it dropped to the ground moaning as though it were in pain. Gamakichi called to his fellow toad.

"Leo! Are you alright!?"

"Her butt…is so heavy. I'm not even sure if dad could carry this one." Leo responded.

All the toads began laughing at Leo's antics, but all laughing ceased when Ino sent a deadly glare at the group.

"Uh, let's get going guys. Shove off!" Jiraiya cried as his toad leapt into the air.

Before hers and Jammer's toads took off, Ino used her telepathy to ask him a question.

'_It's not…it's not BIG is it?'_ She asked as she subtly pointed to her butt.

'_Doesn't matter with a face that pretty.'_ He replied as his toad took off to the sky.

Ino smiled lightly as she felt her toad jump into the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean she's not back yet?" Gaara growled as he spoke to Yugito, whom was not impressed with Gaara's attitude.

"No, she's not back yet. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't purr at me when we have guests…dear." Yugito shot back as she stared at Gaara's advisors.

The odd demon couple was currently in Gaara's office with three of his advisors that were in an uproar over his leaving to fight Sasori. Gaara effortlessly ignored them when Yugito told him that his sister still hadn't arrived from Konoha. She should've been home long ago.

"I'm sorry Robyn." Gaara breathed deeply, "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes. The last five messages from Konoha have been forged." Robyn stated as she stared at the advisors.

The old men looked as though someone had impaled them with a blunt rod. Of course Gaara noticed this as well.

"Where are you getting this information Robyn? That's a pretty serious accusation." Gaara sat down behind his desk and folded his arms on the desks surface as he listened to his wife's explanation.

"The paper that all of the status reports have been written on don't match the ones you have received in the past. Also, when you asked the Hokage about Naruto-kun, she addressed him as Naruto and not Brat or Dumbass." Robyn spoke as she glared at the advisors.

The younger advisor with black and grey hair spoke back at Yugito.

"That hardly counts as evidence of forgery. Accusing us for such a thing is ludicrous."

Sand immediately shot out and snared the man. He began screaming as the cocoon began tightening.

"No one said anything about you three committing the crime." Gaara stared at the men.

Suddenly, the remaining two men threw off their robes, exposing the multiple explosive tags covering their bodies.

"FOR THE RAIKAGE!!!" They shouted as the paper bombs detonated a few feet from Gaara's desk.

Gaara merely encased the two in reinforced sand, making their suicides completely useless. The first one he captured was trying to bite his tongue.

"I thought you were out of chakra?" Yugito asked the sand Jinchuuriki.

"I am." He replied, "This is Shukaku's chakra now. It still gives me a headache to use. And you, stop struggling. It's annoying."

Yugito shook her head as she watched the man attempting to bite off his tongue. Under normal circumstances she'd allow him to do so, but if he was indeed a Kumo nin then they needed him for information. She walked over to the man and reached into his mouth so that he could only bite down onto her hand. The new Suna nin looked over to Gaara whom was obviously grinning at the scene before him.

"If you say it, I'm leaving you." She warned the boy.

"You're not making me want to say it any less…" He replied as he massaged his temples.

"Gaara, I'm serious-"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Dammit!"

The conversation between the two was cut short when they heard crying.

"What kind of shinobi..." Yugito began, "No, what kind of MAN would cry when he's been captured?"

"Weeze! I ell oo aea oo ant! Own il e weeze!" The man continued to sob as his henge dropped.

"Ugh, what was the purpose of this? Forging Konoha letters to the Kazekage." Yugito stared emotionlessly at the man.

"I ohn no!" He cried more.

"I don't think so."

The captured nin began to shriek with pain as Yugito's fingers began to grow purple claws, which were digging into various areas of his mouth. Gaara watched with a bored expression.

"If you're trying to impress me, I've done much worse to people." The red head stated.

Yugito turned to him and smiled. She then gave her full attention to her prey when he screamed out the information they wanted to hear.

"ANSO. EH US ANSO!"

Gaara went for the door immediately, leaving the man in the sand cocoon. Yugito followed him out the door quickly.

"Where are we going?" She called to him.

"Konoha. NOW." Gaara walked quickly down the tower. "Prepare a summon that can transport us there quickly. I'm going to get Kankuro and some supplies."

"I don't understand!"

Gaara spun on his heel and faced the Nibi container.

"Tsunade-sama told me of this man, Danzo. He's a serious problem, and it looks like he's making a drastic move if he's associated with Kumogakure. What's even worse is that I haven't heard from Konoha in weeks and I sent my sister there for a mission."

Yugito wasn't sure if it was the anger in Gaara's eyes or his voice, but she had to admit that he looked as though he'd kill her if she didn't comply with his orders.

"…I'll have a transport in front of the village in a matter of minutes Kazekage-sama."

The red head simply grunted and proceeded to find his brother. They had to save their extended Konoha family immediately.

* * *

Jiraiya's team was just outside of Fire Country when he signaled for them to stop. The armada of toads all landed in a small lake in the clearing. The Chuunin that were riding the toads jumped off, confused by the sudden stop.

"Once we step foot into Fire Country I have no doubt that we'll be ambushed by ROOT." Jiraiya explained, "It's best that we travel by foot to prolong our being spotted. A bunch of toads jumping over the trees is kind of obvious."

Ino snorted.

"So now we're worried about being obvious. You had Fishcake over here in neon orange clothing for years." Ino said pointing to her brother.

"Says the girl that reeks of hair product." Kiba shot at the blonde, "Any Inuzuka could find you. Hell, even when our noses are congested we could find you."

"Enough children." Jiraiya said calming them down, "We're going into hostile territory and we won't be stopping til we get to Konoha. Once we get there, it's going to be a pretty big fight so let's make a quick check on supplies and prep for this. Ino, run some diagnostic jutsus on Kiba to make sure he recovered from his transformation jutsu. Everyone else get the jitters out. We head out in ten minutes."

After the Toad Sage stopped speaking, he walked toward the pond and splashed water in his face. Ino did as she was told and had Kiba lay down as she scanned him for any abnormalities. Jammer began going through a series of stretches in hopes that it would help in his cross-country run. Hinata was out ahead of the group with her Byakugan on, looking out for any possible ambushes and looking for where Naruto had run off to.

She finally found him on the opposite side of the pond, away from everyone else. Leaving her Byakugan activated, the girl walked over to her boyfriend. Once she arrived, she noticed he was polishing his kunai and shuriken. This could only mean he was anxious for the impending confrontation with ROOT agents.

"You seem unsettled." Hinata began as she sat down next to the Namikaze.

"What makes you say that?" The boy replied, not taking his eyes off the black blade.

"For starters, you're more interested in polishing a tool of death than your beautiful girlfriend…"

"…your Byakugan scares me." Naruto replied with a smirk on his face.

Hinata punched him in the arm and turned her head away from him.

"Awww, Hinata. Don't be like that." Naruto pleaded, wrapping his arms around the Hyuuga.

"Please release me Namikaze-san. I have no wish to speak with you right now." Hinata replied in the snottiest voice she could muster.

"Oh really?" Naruto questioned with a wicked grin.

Since her Byakugan was still activated, Hinata could see Naruto's hands creeping to her mid-section. Before she had the chance to run, Naruto was already tickling her sides relentlessly.

"St-stop! Y-you bastard!" She laughed out.

"Why yes I am, thank you." Naruto replied with his cheesy grin.

"I'm w-warning you." Hinata gasped out.

Naruto paid her no mind until he felt to taps on both of his hands. His hand fell limp afterwards.

"You Jyuukened me! Well I NEVER!" Naruto shouted, "How am I going to fight with floppy hand?!"

Hinata could only laugh when Naruto tried to twirl a kunai on his dead hands.

"Come on now, Orochimaru overcame his dead arms. You saying you can't get over your hands?" Hinata picked on her boyfriend.

"Psh, I'm way better than Oralimaru. I am the Kyuubi-incarnate! Watch this taijutsu!" Naruto said as he dove for Hinata, effectively pinning her onto the ground.

"Release me immediately Kyuubi-sama. My boyfriend will not appreciate you man handling me."

"I shall grant you mercy…after I feed on thee just a teeny bit." Naruto spoke in a deep voice.

"Please, anything but that!"

"Now mortal, you must suffer the consequences!" Naruto began assaulting Hinata's face with kisses.

The two of them continued their battle until Hinata sat up and landed a kiss right on the blonde's lips. After what seemed like hours, they separated and looked at each other.

"I…I love you." Hinata said timidly with her face blushing like mad.

"I love you too Hinata." Naruto replied, "We're gonna win. No problem."

"I trust you." She said as she got up, "We should get back now. The others are waiting."

Before getting up, Hinata tapped the boy's wrists again and he got the feeling in his hands again. Once they got to the others, everyone was ready to go. Jiraiya saw everyone was present and began talking.

"Okay team. We have to move quickly. If ROOT ambushes us, we have to keep Hinata and Jammer safe because they will be essential to our moving discreetly. Ino, Kiba and Akamaru are expendable in terms of staying back to fight any shinobi we come across. I know that sounds cruel, but I'll be sure to at least have the enemy shinobi injured to the point that you guys can finish them off. If we ever do get separated, just head towards Konoha. Once we actually get to Konoha, I'll give everyone their new mission. For now, our prime concern is getting home quickly. Understood?"

"Hai!" They all responded.

"Good…I have faith in you guys. Just don't do anything drastic and keep your wits about you. Now, Jammer? If you may?"

"Gotcha." Jammer replied as he began sealing.

Once the rain started to fall, Jiraiya began sprinting forward. Hinata followed with Kiba and Akamaru on either side of her. Jammer followed them and the Namikaze's brought up the rear. Ino made eye contact with her brother and thought to him.

'_No matter what happens, don't worry about me. Got it?' _She voiced sternly.

'_Don't give me a reason to.'_ He thought back as they continued.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara had to admit. This had to be the most uncomfortable mode of transportation he had ever been a part of. But, Yugito's cat summons were indeed the quickest way to get to Konoha. Right now he was riding on the back of a purple cat the size of a horse; holding onto Yugito for dear life. The Kazekage could see his brother was having difficulties as well by the look on his face.

"You know," Gaara began, "I could've just made a saddle from my sand."

"Nope! You wanted to leave IMMEDIATELY so here we are." Yugito replied, "At this rate it'll only be another hour til we're in Fire Country. So just hold on and shut up. You're getting what you wanted."

"You do realize I hate you, right?" Gaara shouted to the girl.

"Love you too Panda!" Yugito shouted back.

* * *

That's the set up for chapter 22. I have it done, but I'm gonna hold it for a bit of editing and what not. I know I held onto the Kyuubi-rampage til the last second, so I can tell you that it will occur next chapter. But the question is…how? Haha. So I had to add a lil bit of NaruHina in this chapter cus I've been neglecting that as well. Perhaps I kill Hinata to send him over the edge? Or maybe I have Ino sacrifice herself? Or neither. We won't actually find out what happened between Pein and Orochimaru til later. I still don't know whom I want to win (leaning towards Oro). Sooooooooo it's up to you guys. Either message me or leave it in a comment. Orochimaru or Pein. Keep in mind that the winner of this can change the something importante in the next chapter. Pein wins: Kisame returns as Preta Path, Orochimaru wins: something big is gonna go down. Anyway! Later for now. I'll release the next chapter around Thanksgiving. Buh-bye.


	22. Chapter 22

Did I say Thanksgiving? I meant New Years lol. I did have everything done, buuuut I decided to go another route. The original route. The awesomest most splenidforous route!!! And just to recap: Team Jiraiya is heading to Konoha and are prepped for battle, the Kazekage is rushing to Konoha as well via kitty summons, and in a few moments all hell is going to break lose in Konohagakure. And I say that literally cause Naruto goes into frenzy in this exciting, unexpected, and OVERDUE final chapter of "Tattletale" by yours truly. We begin with Nara Shikamaru outlook on what's going on in Konoha.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Shikamaru walked through the village of Konoha with a bag of chips in one hand, and a bowl of ramen in the other. The genius shinobi continued making his way to the graveyard for his weekly visit to his best friend's grave. The cool breeze blowing through the village made the boy happy for his usually hated flak jacket. Hated for the fact that other shinobi knew his rank and never overlooked him anymore. Besides the annoying looks of sympathy everyone was giving him as he moved down the streets; the Nara had to admit that things didn't feel right in his beloved village. He hadn't been in contact with any of his (living) friends due to everyone having random missions. As much as Shikamaru hated to admit it, he was angry that he had nothing to do. Here he was, stuck in his safe home, while his friends were out risking their lives.

Breathing in deeply, the shadow user saw that he reached his destination. Chouji's headstone had to be one of the cleanest in the whole cemetery due to Ino's constant maintenance, which included: new flowers, moss removal, and (much to Shino's disgust) insect genocide. Placing the bowl of ramen in front of the headstone; Shikamaru laughed to himself and sat down next to Chouji's stone. He made a quick prayer then opened the bag of chips.

"Sorry it's been a while Chouji. And also sorry for the fact that your grave is such a mess. Ino's been gone for the past few days. Important mission." The Nara popped a chip in his mouth and leaned back a bit, "Don't worry, she's got Naruto with her. I'm sure she'll be fine. Meanwhile, I gotta stay here and hold down the fort while everyone is gone. I even miss being bothered by Naruto and Hinata's disgusting cutesy act."

Shikamaru surveyed his surroundings to be sure that he was indeed alone. Putting the bag of chips down, he began to massage his temples.

"I know it's dumb of me to think this but…I swear I'm being followed through the village. It's driving me insane. I mean, I could just catch the idiot that's tailing me, but if it's ANBU I don't wanna be bothered with it. The question is: why would ANBU be tailing me?" He grabbed another chip from the bag and began talking again.

"I got a horrible feeling that something is gonna go down today. I mean you should see how Tsunade-sama has been acting. Her memory must be fading, cause she can't remember who she sent out on missions and why. Thank goodness she's got Shizune-san. But honestly, if something were to happen today then we'd be pretty fucked. Kakashi is out on a search for Jammer and Jiraiya left randomly as well. We don't have anyone from the Konoha…" Shikamaru had to recount real quick, "…10? Ugh, this is so damn troublesome. Oh, and I would've told you earlier but Ino was like RIGHT here. I had sex with Ino a few weeks back. I know I know, I'm a dumbass. But it was late, and she was all frustrated. I simply patted her on the back, then we kissed, then…boom. I'm sure Naruto's gonna kill me when he finds out."

Shikamaru reached in the bag for another chip to find it was empty. He stood up and looked at the grave.

"Don't be like that, we're not in a relationship. We agreed to just drop it, but I couldn't keep that from you. I mean, Temari would crush me if she found out. Oh yeah, and I'm hiding Temari in my new apartment. She sent a weasel to Gaara so it'll be okay. She wanted to stay cause has the same feeling as me about the village. Anyway, I'm gonna…" Shikamaru knew he felt a presence this time.

He whipped out a kunai from his holster and launched it to his right. The sound of metal clinking together resonated through the cemetery. Shikamaru's stance only hardened when it was revealed that an ANBU with a pig mask revealed itself.

"You have been summoned by the Hokage." The ninja said before disappearing.

"The fuck…" Shikamaru muttered to himself, "Gotta go Chouji. Looks like my theory was right. Something's going down."

With that, Shikamaru started for the Hokage Tower. The villagers and fellow ninja of Konohagakure were amazed to see THE Nara Shikamaru running instead of napping in the sun. If HE was running someplace then something was definitely happening.

* * *

"Kiba!"

"On it!"

Team Jiraiya had been running non-stop for the last hour and a half. Luckily, this was the first encounter the team had with enemy shinobi. Just as they had originally thought, they were being pursued by ROOT members. Jiraiya managed to injure the two shinobi that were chasing them, which meant Ino or Kiba had to finish the job and meet up with the team later. Kiba and Akamaru got to do this first.

Naruto and Ino glanced back at their friend leaping towards the two shinobi. Both of them wanted to go back with him to help, but that would only endanger the group even more. The twins locked eyes as they sprinted through the foliage and nodded to each other. The most important thing right now was to expose Danzo as soon as possible.

"Hinata!" Jiraiya called to the Hyuuga, "Anyone else around us?"

The heiress shook her head.

"I don't see anyone ahead of us for quite some time. We're in the clear for a while thanks to Jammer's rain no doubt." She yelled back, "But Kiba…"

"Let's keep moving then. Even faster now that we know they're out here." Jiraiya shouted to the group.

"Hai!" They all responded.

'_We're making good time. At this rate, we'll be at Konoha in another hour. Hopefully Kiba will meet up with us soon.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

A sudden explosion went off behind them around where Kiba and Akamaru were currently fighting. Jiraiya didn't need to look back to know his godson was about to turn around.

"They can handle it Naruto!"

"But-"

"I'll fall back then!" Ino volunteered. "I can provide back-up to Kiba. I'm still expendable right?!"

Jiraiya hated himself right now, but he had to keep faith in the girl.

"Go!" He called back.

Ino stopped where she was as the rest of the group headed out in front of her. She turned around and started running to where they left Kiba. With her white cloak blowing around wildly, she reached inside the sleeves and pulled out her wakizashis. After silently praising her brother's sealing talent, she focused on the task at hand.

'_Hold on mutt. I'm coming.'_

* * *

The remaining members of Team Jiraiya had continued sprinting to the village just as Jiraiya originally planned. Unfortunately, it had been over an hour since they last saw Ino and Kiba. Naruto stared back behind them as the rest of the group reached the front gates. Jammer fell to his knees from exhaustion.

"Dammit!" Jammer shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"Jammer, it's okay. We'll go back for her afterwards." Hinata patted the boy on the back.

"No, it's not Ino. She'll be fine. I'm pissed that I'm out of chakra after that run. I'm gonna be useless if a fight breaks out."

"You mean WHEN the fight breaks out." Naruto walked quickly past his friends to the front gate with Jiraiya.

"The hell does he mean when?" Jammer asked Hinata, "We confront Danzo and he gives up. The guy doesn't want to create a big fight in the village he loves, does he?"

Hinata shook her head and nodded towards the gates of Konoha. Jammer followed her gesture and noticed the three ANBU guarding the entrance.

"ROOT?" He asked the heiress.

"Probably. Either way, I'm sure Jiraiya-san has a plan of some sort."

Jiraiya stopped a few feet from the special-ops shinobi. After a few seconds of examination, his shoulders visibly relaxed. Naruto saw this and waved for Hinata and Jammer to join them.

"Shizune sent for you I'm guessing?" Jiraiya questioned the ANBU.

"Shizune-san is currently in a holding cell." The ninja with a pig mask replied, "She has reason to believe foul play in the village. Honestly Jiraiya-san, we thought the Namikaze twins were killed."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. He felt like a rock was in his stomach when he thought of how he left his sister with ROOT agents just a few moments ago.

"And who told you this?" Jiraiya asked.

"Danzo said so. The Namikaze twins were killed during a failed mission to Kirigakure. It hasn't been released to anyone other than the ANBU patrolling the village. We've been ordered to kill anyone that looks like Namikaze Naruto."

Upon hearing this, Hinata's byakuugan immediately activated. Naruto glanced at her and shook his head. She stared at him absently and deactivated the kekki genkai.

"And why haven't you done so?" Naruto asked the ANBU.

"Shizune-san said she had proof that you were still alive." An ANBU with a rabbit mask replied.

"Which is?" Jammer asked.

"Tsunade would be sprinting towards Amegakure right now if the Namikazes were killed. I take it she's still here?" Jiraiya stated.

"Hai." Pig replied, "We have been directed by Shizune-san to follow your orders Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya thought to himself for a moment. As he contemplated what their next move was, one of the ANBU gave Hinata and Jammer soldier pills.

"Okay, my team and I will be moving through the village alone. I need you three to stay here and let in Namikaze Ino and Inuzuka Kiba when they arrive." Jiraiya turned to the Chuunin behind him, "Let's go. Be on your guard."

The Chuunin bowed to the ANBU then followed behind Jiraiya, whom was heading straight for the Hokage tower.

* * *

"What do you mean dead?!"

Nara Shikamaru was visibly trembling with anger. In just a few minutes he felt peace and righteous fury.

"I just got the news myself." Tsunade responded calmly, "I called you all here because I know you all had close relationships with the members of the team."

In the Hokage's office right now were Shikamaru, Inuzuka Hana, Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi and Umino Iruka. All of which just heard from there leader that there loved ones were lost on a mission to gather intelligence on Amegakure. All of which were shocked, but only Shikamaru had the anger necessary to yell at the leader of Konohagakure.

"What the hell were they in Ame for anyway?! You know damn well Akatsuki runs that place!" The Nara was about ready to jump at the Hokage before Inoichi grabbed him from behind. "This is bullshit! What the hell is Jiraiya for if not gathering intelligence? You sent four Chuunin to there deaths, and for what!? So they wouldn't be noticed by Ame shinobi in the bingo book!?"

"That's enough Nara!" Tsunade shouted.

The inhabitants of the room were amazed by not only Shikamaru's display of anger, but also his logical analysis of the situation. Why DID she send that team for recon? Nothing seemed to add up, but to question the Hokage so openly was just a way to be scorned publically.

"I'll have you know that Jiraiya was on another important mission at the time. Now if I were you, I'd be begging for forgiveness after that tantrum you just threw." Tsunade growled at Shikamaru.

"…Hokage-sama. He…" Iruka started, "He does have a point. And if what you said is true, Jiraiya-san should've still been in the village before this mission began. I remember seeing him that day…"

"Well now. It seems you were mistaken Iruka-" Tsunade began.

"Why don't we have Shizune look through the records real quick. She keeps track of all missions correct?" Shikamaru spoke up from the grapple Inoichi had him in.

"LOOK! NAMIKAZE NARUTO AND INO ARE DEAD! THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Tsunade bellowed.

Just as she yelled these words, Naruto busted through the window with a kunai in each hand. Tsunade quickly jumped from her chair and threw it at the blonde shinobi. Naruto ducked under it and launched his kunai. The blades were easily dodged, but when Tsunade tried to strike Naruto she froze when she saw five blue birds fly into her body. The scream that came from her mouth was heard within the entire tower.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi questioned, activating his byakuugan.

His expression changed from that of confusion to pure joy (for Hiashi anyway). He had seen his daughter who was climbing in through the window with Jammer and Jiraiya right behind her.

"Hinata." Her father exhaled.

She heard him and gave him a reassuring smile. She then looked over to an incredibly angry Naruto. His eyes were now purple slits and his whiskers grew darker. She had to admit that he did indeed look menacing when he used the foxes chakra.

"I don't smell her anywhere!" Naruto shouted to Jiraiya. The amount of bass in his voice caught everyone's attention.

"Then we're going to ROOT's compound underground. And you need to calm down." Jiraiya told the young man.

"Fuck being calm! They have my sisters and my grandma! I'm going to KILL them!"

Jiraiya shook his head and walked over to the imposter Tsunade. She was certainly dead, but the fact that her face was still the same meant it wasn't a genjutsu.

'_Did someone get surgery to look like Tsunade? But no one in this village can do that an operation this good…'_ He thought.

The white haired shinobi looked to Hinata, whom looked as though she was one step ahead of him.

"She has a mark on right thigh. A tattoo I believe…it looks like a lightning bolt." Hinata said.

Jammer immediately leapt over to the corpse and tore the right legging of its pants off.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." He muttered to himself, "This is Kumo stuff. This is a Kumo nin."

"Explain while we go to the compound. Hinata, fill them in on what's going on and watch out for ROOT. Don't go looking for trouble. Naruto, Jammer. With me." Jiraiya said as he ran out the door.

* * *

Jiraiya, Naruto and Jammer sprinted to the Northern district of Konoha. The sun was beginning to set and the cool breeze going through the village was ominous to say the least. Jiraiya felt bad for following Naruto like a bloodhound, but the blonde had Tsunade's scent and wasn't going to slow down for anything.

"Jammer, explain this tattoo thing." Jiraiya called to the ex-Kumo nin.

"It's simple really. When a baby is born, it gets a special chakra test to determine its affinity. It's usually either a lightning bolt for lightning, a cloud for water, a flame for fire, etc." Jammer stated, "I didn't get one cause I was…created differently. But my sister told me all about it when I was younger. It's a way that Kumo gets their ninja proper training at early ages so they can go out on missions ASAP."

"So you're saying Kumogakure is involved in this now." Jiraiya shook his head.

The conversation ended when they heard a low growl emmiting from Naruto's throat. The blonde stopped just in front of a bathhouse. On all fours, the possessed blonde began pacing around in a circle while sniffing the ground.

"I found them. Baa-chan is directly below us." Naruto growled as he paced around on all fours.

"Okay, can you tell where Danzo is?" Jiraiya questioned the boy.

"I don't know what he smells like. But…" Naruto took another sniff, "There's blood. I smell blood."

Without a seconds hesitation Naruto formed the ram seal. He told his companions to jump into the air, which they immediately did. Once Naruto slammed his hands into the ground, there was a massive, purple blast that tore straight through the ground. The hole that the blast produced was plenty large enough for the shinobi to jump through. Naruto leapt in with two red tails trailing him; leaving Jammer, staring at the hole in awe.

"What the hell kind of jutsu was that?!" Jammer asked a worried Jiraiya.

"That wasn't a jutsu. It was all chakra. I think he learned too much from our trips to the temples. Damn monks." Jiraiya was about to jump down when he saw three shinobi pop into existence.

Jammer stared at the ninjas with disbelief. This was definitely not something he was expecting. In front of him was the mangled corpse of Yotchi Yumi. Unfortunately for Jammer, his sister didn't come from the dead alone. To her left was the once beautiful Suol, and on Yumi's right was the short-tempered Yun. Scars riddled their bodies where the shards of bark initially pierced their bodies. They were all decorated in their original Kumo gear. Had Jammer not known he killed them himself, he wouldn't be frozen in one spot right now.

"Jammer? You know these guys?" Jiraiya asked the shocked shinobi.

"…Go help Naruto." He replied with a shaky voice, "I'll handle these guys. Looks like dad wanted to fuck with my head a bit."

"Jammer." Yumi spoke with a rougher voice than before.

Jammer had to admit that Orochimaru did very nice work when creating abominations against God. The young rogue ninja waved for Jiraiya to go, which the white haired ninja nodded and leapt down the hole after Naruto. Once Jiraiya was out of the way, Jammer focused on his opponents.

'_Only way I beat them before was because I had the element of surprise. No one knew I had that good of chakra control back then. But now…'_ He thought, _'I'm up against two jounin and a chuunin. Time to make Deidara-senpai proud.'_

"So he brought you three back to life. Who knew he had a heart." Jammer spoke casually.

"It was a part of the agreement mother made with him. She wanted her daughter back so much that she offered her own shinobi to Orochimaru as experiments." Yumi spat the words at her brother.

"In short," Yun spoke up with fiery in his eyes, "We're the finished product after all the experiments."

"Uhh, you shouldn't be proud of that. I mean, Orochimaru is a proud scientist. He'd hate to have his name associated with you freaks. Oh and Yun, I'm sorry if I start laughing randomly during this fight. I just see it weird that you don't have shards of wood lodged in your throat anymore." Jammer spouted.

Yun almost took the bait had it not been for Yumi holding him back by his collar.

"One last thing though," Jammer asked, "Where did the copy of Tsunade come from?"

"If that's the only thing you're concerned with right now," Yumi shot back, "then you're in for a world of hurt."

Before Jammer had a chance to make a smartass comment about Yumi's "world of hurt" phrase, Suol flipped over Jammer's head and tried to connect with a roundhouse kick to the head from behind. Jammer ducked under it, but was unprepared to be kicked into the air by Yumi. While in the air, Jammer narrowly dodged a bolt of lightning that was shot by Yun. Jammer fell to the ground on his feet, panting already.

'_Shit, I'm nowhere near ready to fight. Let alone three people. But if the mutt and Ino can do it, then so can I.'_

With that; Jammer jumped at the three shinobi, armed with nothing but a single kunai and a prayer.

* * *

Jiraiya emerged from the tunnel Naruto made to see the boy covered in blood and standing next to Shizune. The girl looked as though she had just woken up, but was obviously still a force to be reckoned with judging from the fair amount of blood on her hands. Spread around the small, dark room were five bodies of unfortunate ROOT operatives. Jiraiya was happy to see the fox cloak had left Naruto for the time being, but the young ninja did still have the beginning stages of using the fox's chakra (nails, whiskers, etc.)

"You're alright, Shizune?" Jiraiya asked the woman.

"Hai." She panted, "They put me under a pretty good genjutsu. I'm guessing that's what they did to Tsunade-sama as well. She hasn't said a thing since Naruto broke the genjutsu on me."

"Where's Jammer?" Naruto asked the sage.

"He's dealing with some Kumo nins up top. He'll be fine." Jiraiya reassured, "I'm gonna go find Danzo and finish this. You two wake up Tsunade and fill her in on what's going on."

Jiraiya walked towards the door to the dimly lit chamber they were being held in. He looked back to see Naruto looking over Shizune's shoulder as she diagnosed Tsunade. The Toad Sage then exited the door and began running to the destination with the least chakra concentration. The veteran shinobi was sure this was where Danzo would be hiding.

Meanwhile, Naruto was contemplating on whether to join Jiraiya or not. Granted Tsunade and Shizune weren't in the best condition in the world; he still felt that Jiraiya would need backup of some sort. Especially seeing how they were in the heart of ROOT. Shizune seemed to read his mind.

"Go help Jiraiya-san. Tsunade-sama will be up on her feet once I break the genjutsu. Only reason I didn't yet is because I know she won't let me examine her when she wakes up." Shizune kissed Naruto on the forehead, "Make us proud future Sixth."

Naruto blushed deeply and merely nodded his head. On his way out the door, Shizune could see his demonic appearance disappearing. Closing it behind him, he took a deep breath and gathered his sage chakra. After a moment of concentration, Naruto opened his eyes to reveal that of a toad's. Instead of trying to detect Jiraiya's chakra, the Namikaze heir decided to head straight for the largest source of chakra.

'_That must be Danzo then. I'm sure Jiraiya's chakra is nearly undetectable cause he doesn't wanna be found out.' _He thought to himself as he ran to the chakra, _'He could be fighting Danzo right now. I hope I'm not too late.'_

The blonde continued running down a corridor, hoping he'd run into his godfather on the way. Naruto finally reached a room at the end of the hallway. He then took out a kunai and held it defensively in front of him. The person sitting in front of him right now was the last person he was expecting to see in Konoha. But there, in all her glory, was the Raikage dressed in all black battle gear. Sitting in a black throne with her head resting in her hand, she eyed the young shinobi suspiciously.

"I see you and Jiraiya split up. I was hoping he'd be the one to come to this chamber." She sighed as she flipped her purple hair from her eyes, "Looks like I get the honor of fighting the Jinchuuriki my son is so fond of."

"What are you doing in Konoha? Where's Danzo?!" Naruto demanded.

"Are you really THAT stupid?" Marcia rose from her throne, "Don't you find it odd that you encountered no ROOT members on your way to this room? This was a trap you idiot. When we found out Jiraiya was on his way to Konoha with you and your sister, we decided to give up on Konoha and just crush it."

The Raikage's body began to crackle with electricity as she walked nonchalantly toward Naruto. Naruto backed up until he hit the wall behind him. The blonde closed his eyes for a moment and remembered all the sacrifice that he witnessed in the last twenty-four hours. He decided that fear was NOT going to control him in this fight.

"Now that you mention it, there were virtually no people in Konoha." Naruto stated as he stared down the Kage.

"Oh? He has some balls after all. And yes, your citizens are in whatever hiding spot you people have for them. You're Hokage issued a state of panic, making them believe something was going to attack them. I'm not really sure what." Marcia stopped her advance about five meters from Naruto.

"Jammer never mentioned you could fight." Naruto smiled to himself.

"And I didn't know you were Jiraiya's protégé, judging by your eyes. I guess we'll be learning a lot in the next minute or so. You're not frightened to be fighting a Kage little boy?"

Naruto pushed against the wall with his left leg and propelled himself toward the Raikage. Marcia simply watched the boy charge her body. Unfortunately for her, she didn't smell the burning of flesh from Naruto being fried after touching her body. Instead, she was greeted with an explosion as soon as Naruto's hand grazed the lightning. The explosion sent the woman flying in the air. She was able to register what happened and twist in the air so that she'd land on her feet just in front of the throne. Before she landed, Naruto had a Rasengan in hand, going straight for her head. Marcia flared her chakra and made the lightning extend its range, destroying the Naruto that was aiming to crush her skull in.

"Very nice for a chuunin." She said as she searched for the original Naruto, "But how long do you think you can send bunshins to face me?"

The real Naruto stood outside of the door that lead to the chamber the Raikage was residing in. The blonde was trying to process all the information his clones just gave him so he could formulate a better attack strategy.

'_I can't touch her body. She can manipulate the lightning shield so that means her chakra control is damn near perfect, which explains where Jammer got it…but she was scared of my Rasengan. AND my exploding bunshin did hurt her. Meaning that shield only covers physical attacks.' _Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Naruto jumped into the room at an angle so that he could jump off the wall. As he was flying in the air he threw a shuriken and began sealing.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted as a sea of metal rushed towards the Kage.

Marcia simply stared at the flying shinobi as all the shuriken that were aimed at her were incinerated upon contact with the intense electricity. All the remaining shuriken lodged themselves into the wall behind her.

"Enough of this." She said as she weaved through seals.

Upon finishing the seals, Marcia's nails grew into seven-inch, razor-like claws. She leapt at Naruto so quickly that he didn't have time to bring his arms in front of him to defend himself. The Raikage's face became a deranged grin as she heard the squelch of her claws piercing Naruto's body. She tried to close the claws over his heart but was shocked when she felt nothing there.

'_A clone!'_ She thought as the bunshin smiled at her.

"You fucked up when you called me a chuunin." The clone said as he grabbed onto the woman's arm, "And it looks like you can't use your cool little shield at the same time you grow claws."

She turned around to see four Naruto's behind her, one with a giant ball of chakra above them.

'_They were the extra shuriken!'_ Was the last thought she had.

"Suck on this harpy! Rasenshuriken!" Naruto screamed as he launched the ball of chakra straight for Marcia.

The woman couldn't break free of the clones grip and was swallowed up by the ball of chakra. Naruto smiled to himself as he dropped to his knees, his sage chakra leaving him. The memory of the clone told him that she was indeed caught in the blast. Which meant Naruto just killed a Kage. He smiled as he imagined what Jammer was going to say about this.

'_Jammer!'_ Naruto thought as he tried to stand up, only to have his body reject the idea of moving.

"You're certainly an interesting one, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to look around for the source of the voice. Sadly, Naruto couldn't even move his neck. He realized he was completely paralyzed when he fell over onto his side. All he could hear was the tapping of footsteps and a cane against the ground.

"Seems that you outsmarted her in the end. Unfortunately, you didn't notice the paralyzing venom that was shot into your body via dart."

Naruto realized whom he was talking to and began growling. He was certain that he was talking to no other than Danzo himself.

"Where's Jiraiya-sensei you prick!?" Naruto growled out.

"Still able to speak? Interesting indeed. And don't worry about Jiraiya. He's currently fighting for his life against my personal bodyguards. I expect him to live through it, but at least they'll slow him down." Danzo spoke coolly.

"You're sick." Naruto said, "Just wait for this poison to wear off, I'm gonna rip that arm off and beat you wi-"

Naruto was cut off when he felt the coolness of a blade against his neck.

"I must apologize, but you are indeed too much of a threat to me. You and the rest of your friends are too dangerous to be left alone. I lost Konoha because of you, but I gained Kumogakure. What are you're last words to the new Raikage of Kumogakure?" Danzo announced.

'_Dammit fox, do something! We're gonna die!'_

'_**In case you haven't noticed, we're paralyzed you fool. There is nothing I can do.'**_

'_So you ARE there? Why not just pump some chakra and see what happens!? I don't wanna die here!'_

'_**You think I do? There is a way kit…pull the seal. We can get out of this if you just pull the seal.'**_

'…'

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the thumps of kunai against the ground. The blade that was against his neck suddenly vanished. He was safe…for now.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

They Hyuuga heiress ran to the blonde's side and looked at his eyes to see if he was still awake. Relief washed over her face as she saw his blue eyes staring back at her.

"Move over Hinata, I have an antidote for this." Naruto heard Ino's voice, "Go help Shizune-san!"

Naruto heard Ino opening a scroll and rifling through it's contents. Ino looked at Naruto's eyes and knew he was wondering what was going on.

"Shizune-san and Hinata are keeping him away from us for a second. Tsunade-sama is recovering in the room you left her in with Daddy and Shikamaru looking after her. Kakashi and Kankuro are fighting those three Kumo nins that Jammer was fighting. Oh, and Yugito is fighting with Ero-sennin. You're about to feel a sting."

Naruto felt the needle plunge into his shoulder. As much as he hated needles, he got over the feeling and looked at his sister. Tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought they got you…" He said lowly.

"Thanks for the confidence there Fishcake. And they did get me. Me and Kiba were royally screwed. If it wasn't for Gaara, we'd be dead."

Feeling his muscles relaxing, Naruto tried to sit up as he watched Shizune and Hinata fighting Danzo. Hinata was moving like a woman possessed, pushing the old man into a corner. The main reason she was doing so well was because she wasn't using gentlefist, but the caeporia that Naruto and Ino taught her. The awkwardness seemed to throw off Danzo to an extent that he wasn't able to defend. The old man lashed out with the blade he was holding onto when Hinata had her back turned to him. The girl surprised everyone when she began to spin in place.

"Kaiten!" She shouted.

The attack pushed Danzo into the corner of the room. Hinata jumped out the way as Shizune took a deep breath and blew out purple smoke towards the corner of the room. Suddenly, a sphere of sand closed over Danzo and the purple smoke. Naruto looked to the entrance of the room to see the Kazekage with his hand out in front of him. As he raised his hand into the air, the sphere followed. Gaara looked to Naruto with a questioning stare that asked, 'Do we need him alive?'

"Do it." Naruto responded.

Gaara obliged and closed his hand. The sphere exploded, blood splattering everywhere. Naruto let out a sigh as he lay on his back. He began laughing, the others joining him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Looking down, he saw a kunai protruding from it. The blonde looked around to see who did it, but was shocked at what he saw.

His sister was on the opposite side of the room with blood flowing from a gash on her side. On another side of the room was Gaara fighting Danzo, whom seemed to have an arm riddled with sharingans. He looked around the room to see Hinata facedown in a pool of blood with Shizune trying to heal her.

"Naruto! Help!" Ino shouted before coughing up blood.

Naruto jumped up only to fall to the ground. He looked at his legs to see they were still paralyzed. He had no idea what was real anymore, but he did know that he had to get to his sister and now. He crawled toward his sister as quickly as he could.

'_No Ino. Don't die. Please don't die.'_ He kept thinking to himself as he crawled.

The girl slumped over and fell on her side. Naruto took his eyes off of her for a second to see Gaara was having a tough time with Danzo. The old man was somehow out maneuvering the sand much to Gaara's dismay. The Kazekage unstrapped the gourd to his bad and ran for Danzo to engage in taijutsu. Naruto continued to crawl to his bleeding sister. Once he got to her she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry about the kunai, but you were caught in a trance. That asshole got sharingans somehow. I got caught too, but Gaara got me out of it. When I came too, Hinata was bleeding on the ground and Gaara was fightin-" She stopped talking as she coughed up more blood, "I tried to help Hinata…but I wasn't…expecting him to be so…"

Naruto took another kunai and stabbed himself in his arm again.

'_This HAS to be the sharingan. Please be the sharingan.' _He chanted in his head as he watched his sister close her eyes.

"Ino…Ino please don't die." He whispered to her.

"Who's dying? I just want to take a…"

"Gaara-kun!" Shizune shouted.

Naruto looked over to see Danzo catching Gaara in the gut with a straight punch. Danzo tried to follow up, but was stopped by a wall of sand. The veteran began sealing.

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu." The old man said as a fireball raced toward Shizune and Hinata.

Gaara sent a wall of sand to protect the kunoichis, but this was what Danzo was counting on. The man sent a kick to Gaara's head, which sent him to the floor. Danzo rushed toward the Kazekage, but was thrown against the wall by a giant sand claw. Gaara made his other arm into a Shukaku claw and rushed the veteran shinobi again.

Naruto looked down at his sister again to see her smiling at him, but her eyes wouldn't open. The boy crouched over holding onto his head.

"No…No no no!!" Naruto began screaming as red chakra began bubbling over him.

Shizune stopped working on Hinata to see her little brother going through his transformation. She looked over to Gaara to see if he noticed. The Kage saw this and backed away from Danzo, landing in front of Shizune.

"You have to get them far away from here. This is going to get way out of your league." He told the medic.

Gaara made a sand bed grab Ino's still form and brought her over to them.

"Get going. I'll look after him." Gaara said as a wicked tail of sand started to form behind him, "GO!"

Shizune carefully place Ino over her shoulder and cradled Hinata in her arms as she ran out the room. Gaara saw that she was gone and closed his eyes as his transformation finished.

From Danzo's point of view, this was something straight from a horror movie. Teenage boys turning into demons was the sign that he head to leave immediately. He could see Naruto had the fox cloak with three tails wildly flinging around. A fourth one growing as well. To his left however was a fully transformed Gaara that looked like a miniature Shukaku.

"You'd better hope I kill you first." Gaara's voice growled out from the head of Shukaku.

After saying that, he leapt for Danzo. The old man nearly got his leg torn off by the Jinchuuriki, but escaped. Unfortnately, he was immediately pinned to the wall by the Demi-Kyuubi. If the five tails were any indication of how pissed off Naruto was, then it was safe to say he was pretty ticked off. Danzo lifted his sharingan arm out in front him, but Naruto wrapped two tails around the arm and ripped it clean off.

Danzo soiled himself as he watched his arm fall to the ground. The smell of his burning flesh against Naruto's body was nauseating in itself, but to see you're arm falling to the ground was too much even for this veteran ninja. What scared him the most was the tiny ball that was forming in Naruto's mouth. No matter how much Danzo struggled he couldn't break free of the inhuman grip. Time to go for broke.

"I only had the villages best int-" He was cut off as the blast from Naruto's mouth tore through not only Danzo's body, but also the underground lair of ROOT.

Naruto stood looked around, searching for another opponent. This was the real reason Gaara transformed. He was sure that Naruto would kill Danzo in a second, but after that the Kyuubi-Naruto would need a new victim. Gaara figured he was the best opponent for the boy, but wasn't sure how long he'd last against him.

Naruto paced around on all fours, scoping out Gaara. Gaara watched him closely, hoping he'd find a weakness somewhere. Naruto stopped pacing and lashed out at Gaara; but, instead of the collision with Gaara, Naruto was rammed in the side by a two-tailed, blue cat. Naruto glared at the two demons before him and let out a howl. Gaara tried to rush Naruto and they were both on their hind legs, claw to claw. Gaara could feel the heat radiating off of Naruto's body, but pushed on. Yugito would've tried to ram Naruto again, but the five tails were keeping her at bay. Just as she was about to back up and find another way around the tails, they snared her and began to choke her.

Gaara saw this and used his own wicked tail to knock Naruto to the ground. Naruto was merely pushed back and Yugito was beginning to lose her transformation state. Gaara propelled himself towards Naruto but was greeted with another blast of raw chakra from Naruto's mouth. Gaara shieled his body with his arms to protect himself. Upon seeing this, Yugito lost her two-tailed form.

"GAARA!" She screamed in fear, and then screamed in pain as the tails began to burn her.

Gaara emerged after the smoke cleared, but was dazed. All the sand from his transformation was scattered around behind him. He took three steps forward and reached out in front of him before crashing to the ground.

Naruto then focused his attention on the screaming girl caught in his tails. Yugito continued to scream as the burns worsened. Luckily for her, Naruto had all his attention on her and didn't notice Jiraiya with a Rasengan. The man shoved the ball into Naruto's side, which seemed to have wounded him momentarily. This short time was long enough for Jiraiya to sprint towards the demon boy and place a seal on the top of his head.

The seal began to glow bright red, and all of the demon chakra began to be sucked into it like a vacuum. Yugito dropped to the ground, rolling around in pain still. Naruto fell face first into the ground, exhausted from his transformation. The last thing he remembered seeing was Tsunade running towards him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"I told you I don't jello. I'm tired of damn jello!" Ino screamed at the nurse, "If you wanna make me happy then get me some damn ramen! It's been jello every damn day since I've been here!"

"Ino-san, we can't give you-" the nurse began.

"Then leave me to starve! Go away!" Ino yelled.

The nurse left the room quickly. Hinata merely shook her head from the bed across from Ino's.

"You really shouldn't harass the people you may work with in the future." The heiress stated.

"She brought it on herself. Every other hour it's, 'Want some jello? It's yummylicious!'" Ino said in a country voice.

Hinata began to laugh.

"She never said yummylicious."

"I heard her say it."

Ino heard thumping above them.

"Hey! I'm trying to get some fuckin sleep!" Jammer's voice called from above them.

"You got plenty of sleep when those Kumo zombies kicked your ass last week!" Ino called back.

"At least I didn't get owned by an old guy!"

"Yeah, cause that's how you get in your girlfriend's good graces." Naruto called out.

Hinata began to laugh at her boyfriend's comment and the deep blush on Ino's face.

"We're NOT dating!" Ino shouted to her brother.

"I'd hit that!" Kiba called out.

"SHUT UP KIBA!" They all shouted together.

It had been like this for the past three days. That was around the time everyone woke up. Because Tsunade knew Naruto would want to be near his sister, she placed him in the room directly above her. Then she put Kiba and Jammer in the room with him so he'd have company all the time. What she didn't know was that the five of them would be making the doctors of the hospital want to smother them all in their sleep. Because Gaara and Robyn (Yugito) were "married", the two of them were placed in a room on the top floor. Far away from the screaming teens so Gaara didn't have a meltdown and bury the whole village under sand.

"You two aren't dating yet Ino?" Hinata questioned.

"We never really had the time Hinata. What with the whole plot to kill us thing. I just couldn't find the time." Ino responded, "But he better take me out when we get out of here."

"Hm, makes sense. So…who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who did you do it with?"

"Hinata!" Ino shouted at the girl embarrassed.

"Come on Ino. I know it wasn't Jammer cause he was gone at the time. I bet Naruto it was Shikamaru."

"…"

"Oh my God it was!"

"No, it wasn't anything…you know."

"What? You didn't c-"

"HINATA!"

"I don't see the big deal Ino. I mean, it's simple biology."

"I don't go asking you about what you and Naruto do."

"We're gonna do it on his birthday." Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"Whoooooo!" Kiba shouted from upstairs, "Naruto's gettin laid!"

"Mind your damn business mutt!" Naruto shouted.

Ino and Hinata heard a scuffle above them and began laughing.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

Everyone in the hospital was asleep now (Gaara was meditating), except for the Namikaze twins. They had been up talking via their minds for the past two hours now. Both of them giggling from there most embarrassing stories. Ino finally started to get tired after Naruto told the story of him kissing Sasuke.

'_I'm gonna call it a night Fishcake.' _

'_Yeah, me too. Love you Ino.'_

'_Love you too Naruto. We gotta tell dad what happened when we get out of here.'_

'_Way ahead of you! But first we have to talk with Gaara. He said something about an Akatsuki exterminating team.'_

'_Sounds good. But I'm going to enjoy my weeks vacation after I get out of this Hellhole.'_

'_Haha. Yeah, that'd be for the best. Night.'_

'_Night. Enjoy all the dirty things you do to Hinata in your dreams.'_

'_INO!' _

* * *

DONE! I find it annoying how people don't always end the story by killing a villain so I killed both! How was THAT for a finale, eh? Once again I'm soooo sorry for the delay. I finished, then I noticed I spent too much time on Ino's fight and was like I should focus more on Naruto so…yeah. Like I said, that there is my season finale. I'm gonna leave ya'll with a small promo of part 2. Not sure when I'll release it but it's gonna be sweet! Oh, and I killed Ino in the original final chapter. I got pissed at myself and decided her living would be MUCH better. I'm not going to bring people back to life. That's all done with. Who's dead is dead. If I let Orochimaru win the fight with Pein then I'd have him bringing zombies back, but that's so tacky…unless done correctly…who knows, I may do an alternate ending. Til next time, thanks for the support. You guys are awesome. This is the only chapter I will ask you to review. Just so I can be full of myself. PEACE!

* * *

**Kumogakure**

"Thanks to Danzo, it'll take weeks for me to have a strong army in Kumo."

"Nagato, it's not that bad. The small break will give you time to plan further. We have to do something with Orochimaru's experiments."

"True, I'll get on that then. How he put the faces on those clones should be in his mind somewhere."

"And don't forget about Kisame. You're going to have to work on utilizing his vast amount of chakra AND using Samehada."

"Konan, you worry too much. You go on back to Kiri and look after it. I can handle a broken Kumogakure. And keep an ear out for the two-tailed cat. Nii Yugito basically disappeared off the radar a few months ago. We'll get Shukaku first, then the Nibi. Remember, our plan slowed down a bit, but with these new Path's I'm sure things will move a lot smoother now."


End file.
